The Blossom
by warrior4
Summary: We know about Martin's backstory, but what about another who was important to Redwall's first Warrior?
1. Prologue

A/N: _Hey I'm back! First the disclaimers, I own nothing of Redwall and make even less from my writings. Any character from those series belong to Brian Jaques. The rest is my imagination. Secondly a quick word to you readers. While I have a good idea for this story please don't expect it to be updated very quickly. I don't have a lot of time to write, and I've got another story I'm working on as well. I'll do my best to update quick, but don't be surprised if it takes me awhile. With that I invite you to relax, pull up a chair, and enjoy._

Prologue

The peaceful valley of Noonvale was buzzing with anticipation. The Matriarch had been due to give birth two days ago, yet the babe had not arrived. Outside their cottage the Patriarch paced nervously. He had been politely shown outside by the midwife. He had several things he could have been doing to keep his mind off his wife. That blasted sycamore tree for one, refused to fall. However at that moment nothing was as important to Urran Voh as his wife, Aryah.

Finally the door opened and the midwife came out. An old mousewife named Gracelyn. Urran rushed to the door.

"How is Aryah? Is she alright? Can I see her?"

Gracelyn smiled as she stood to one side of the doorway. "Of course."

Urran rushed inside and to the back bedroom he shared with his wife. Reaching the door he slowly opened it to reveal Aryah. She smiled at him as she looked up from the babe in her arms. "Come meet your daughter."

Urran felt his heart hammering in his chest as he looked at his small daughter for the first time. Only her face was visible through the blankets Gracelyn had wrapped around the tiny babe.

"Oh look at her. She's beautiful," Urran breathed. "Hello," he cooed. "You may have been born late but you're still daddy's little flower aren't you?"

A flash of inspiration dawned on Aryah as she watched Urran lose his heart to their firstborn. Aryah kissed her daughter's forehead as she cradled the babe. "Welcome to Noonvale, my little Laterose."


	2. Songs, Soup, and Stories

A/N; _Here we go the first real chapter of this tale. I hope you like it._

1.  
Songs, Soup, and Stories

"Mama! I pricked my paw! Mama!"

Aryah looked up from her sewing as her small daughter came running into the cottage. The mousewife looked kindly at Rose as the young one attached herself to her mother's legs.

"Here now what's this?" Aryah asked as she picked up Rose and placed her on her lap.

"I was playin' outside with Grumm and poked my paw on the rose bush," Rose sniffed.

Aryah peeked at the small scrape and drop of blood on her daughter's paw. Taking a wet cloth she cleaned the small wound before giving it a loving kiss. "There now, all better?"

Rose wiped her small hazel eyes as a grin blossomed on her face. "Yes mama, thank you. Can I go back outside and play now?"

Aryah smiled at her daughter. "Of course, but don't wander off too far. Dinner will be soon in Council Lodge."

Rose gave her mother one more hug before she jumped down off Aryah's lap and ran outside. The mousewife looked fondly at the door as she picked up her sewing again. She was mending one of Rose's dresses that had been ripped while Rose had been off running through Noonvale.

"Something wrong?"

Aryah looked behind her as Urran Voh came walking in from his study in the back of the cottage. Smiling at her husband Aryah added a few more stitches to her work. "No dear, Rose just had a small scrape that require a mother's touch."

Urran looked outside where he could see Rose running off with her good friend Grumm Trencher. "I do wish Rose wouldn't run around quite so much. She's always pricking her paw or scraping her knee or tearing her dresses," said the Noonvale Patriarch with a glance at the small dress in his wife's lap.

"Oh don't worry so much," Aryah told him. She's always with Grumm and his brother Trumm. Those two moles wouldn't let anything happen to her and you know it."

Urran only grunted in reply. "All the same I had hoped she'd be more interested in playing with the other young maids her age."

"You mean that small group of maids that won't let anyone else play with them and stay indoors all day long so they don't ruffle their fur?" Aryah asked. "Personally I think it's wonderful that our Rose spends so much time out and about in Noonvale. Since you're always telling me that she could very well wind up in your chair in Council Lodge one day it's good for her to know about the valley she might have to lead."

"You mean help her husband lead," Urran said as he turned from the window.

Aryah furrowed her eyes a bit at that remark. "Urran Voh are you honestly going stand there and tell me that you don't think a female can lead Noonvale as well as a male?"

Urran knew that tone of voice from his wife and immediately tried to recant his statement. "No that's not what I meant at all. I only meant that she'll be…um…what I mean is…er…that…oh blast!"

Aryah set aside her sewing, stood up, and took her husband's paws in her own. "She's still so young Urran. Let her play and laugh and explore. She doesn't need to have the weight of leadership on her shoulders yet. Grumm and Trumm will keep her out of any serious trouble. Besides there's not a beast in Noonvale who doesn't keep an eye and an ear out for her. She's safe here in this valley so stop worrying so much."

* * *

"Burr Miz Roser! Wait oop! You'm be a-runnin' to quick loik for us." The two mole brothers Grumm and Trumm Trencher were striving to catch up to Rose as she ran ahead of them.

"Last one there's a tadpole," Rose called back to her friends as she ran up the path to her favorite spot under the willow trees along the inlet of the Broadstream. Though she was two full seasons younger than the two moles the young maid could outpace them in every activity save digging, which Grumm and Trumm were the undisputed masters of

Ducking under a curtain of willow branches Rose reached the spot before the mole brothers and sat down to catch her breath. As she waited a nightingale began singing in the tree branches above her. Rose looked up but couldn't see the bird, though she could hear its song very clearly. When the bird stopped singing, Rose took a deep breath and began to imitate the bird song as best she could. Her young voice rose and fell in the exact same pitch as the bird had called out. Rose stopped vocalizing and cocked her head to listen again. As she had hoped the nightingale again called out its sweet song over the river. Rose again imitated the song when the bird stopped singing. When the nightingale sang out for a third time Rose joined in its song. She harmonized with the unseen nightingale till she heard the bird cease its song and fly off its perch to disappear in the woods on the other side of the river.

"You'm do sing noice like Miz Roser. Et was a purty song."

Rose spun around to see Grumm and Trumm standing behind her. Swishing her blue dress from side to side she tried to make light of the remark. "Oh it was nothin'. Just singing with the birdies."

"You'm should ask your daddy if'n him be lettin' you'm sing at 'ee Council Lodge after dinner toim tonight," Trumm said.

Grumm agreed whole heartedly. "Oi agrees. You'm be the noicest singer in 'ee whole valley. Oi'd dearly luv if'n you was to sing Miz Roser."

Trumm nudged his brother. "You'm makin' Miz Roser turn red jus' loik 'ee flowers in 'ee gardens."

Rose was indeed trying to hide her blushing face after the two moles had complimented her singing. Smoothing out wrinkles in her dress she suddenly bound forward and tagged Grumm on his shoulder. "Tag you're it!" she called.

The three friends spent the afternoon running around their secret glade tagging each other and playing hide-and-seek under the canopy of new spring willow leaves. As the cool of evening began to fall they made their way back down to Noonvale and into Council Lodge where most Noonvalers had gathered for their evening meal. Grumm and Trumm left to join their parents as Rose found her usual seat between her mother and father.

"Rosie! Where'd you get off to today?" Urran asked as he scooped her up into his lap and tickled her.

"Hee hee hee! Me and Grumm and Trumm went to our secret spot. Hee hee hee!"

"Your secret spot!" Urran said with a wide expression. "And where's that?"

Rose only laughed at her father. "If I told you it wouldn'ta be a secret anymore."

Urran gave Rose one more quick tickle before he set her down in Aryah's lap to rise before the assembled creatures of Noonvale. Raising his goblet of chestnut brown beer he toasted those before him. "Good food, good friends and peace in this place forever in this place!"

"May the seasons always be kind to Noonvale," came the enthusiastic response from all assembled.

Aryah served her daughter a slice of carrot and celery pastie and a mug of mint and lavender water before dishing her own helping onto her own plate. "Did you have fun with Grumm and Trumm today Rose?"

"Bery mush! We wan an' flayed ag," Rose said around a mouthful of pastie.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full dear," Aryah gently scolded.

Rose swallowed with help of some of her water and tried again. "Very much. We ran and played tag!"

"Don't you want to play with Camilla, Joyce, and Teerla, Rose?" Urran asked. "I think they'd let you if you asked nicely."

Rose pulled a face. "But Daddy they're boring. They just sit inside all day and dress their dolls. I like being outside and hearing the birds."

Aryah looked at her husband with an I-told-you-so look to her eye as Urran talked to his daughter again. "You don't like dolls Rosie?"

"I like _my _doll," Rose told him. "But Camilla an' Joyce an' Teerla an' them are always trying to change her clothes an' I don't like that."

"You should give them another chance Rosie," Urran told her. "I'll talk to their parents and I'm sure they'd be happy to have you over tomorrow for tea."

Rose only grumbled as she pushed the last few bits of her pastie around with her fork. Eating the last few bites she looked up at Aryah. "Can I go now Mama? Grumm promised me he'd let me try his new special soup."

"Of course honey," Aryah said. "But please don't leave the Lodge."

After Rose had left Aryah looked to her husband. "You know she doesn't really want to play with the other maids don't you?"

"She needs to learn how to be a lady as well as where everything in Noonvale is," Urran replied.

"And you think I won't be able to teach her how to behave like a proper Noonvale maid?" Aryah asked.

Urran didn't reply and only sipped on his beer.

Rose at the moment however was sampling Grumm's newest soup. The young mole had boiled potatoes, carrots, and some herbs into a simple yet delicious blend for his closest friends. "Here you'm go Miz Roser. Oi made it expecerlly for you'm."

Rose sipped the soup from her bowl and her little face lit up. "Ooh! It's yummy Grummy!"

Grumm smiled as he turned just as red as Rose had earlier when he had complimented her singing. "Burr hurr hurr et be nothin' special. Jus' something Oi made oop quick loik."

"Can I try some too please Grumm?"

The mole looked up to see the old mousewife Gracelyn standing behind his bench. All the young creatures of Noonvale knew Gracelyn to be a kind and gentle mouse who looked after all of them. "You'm be mos' welcum to try moi zoop Miz Grazlyn," Grumm said as he scooped the old mouse a bowl.

Taking the bowl from Grumm she sat down between Rose and Grumm as sampled the soup. "Oh yes this is very well made Grumm. Perhaps we can convince Aryah to let you help out in the kitchens tomorrow?"

"Oi'd loik that very much marm," Grumm told her.

Gracelyn looked to where Rose now had a long face. "What's the matter dear?"

Rose gave a quick sniffle as she answered. "If Grumm's in the kitchens all day it means I have to go with Camilla an' her friends."

"Don't you want to play with Camilla and her friends?" Gracelyn asked as she leaned her head down near Rose.

"They don't play nice," Rose told her. "They always try to change my doll an' they don't like to go outside an' they're boring an' I like to play outside and hear the birds."

"Have you ever played with Teaslepaw? She's that shy hedgehogmaid that's just about your age." Rose shook her head. "I'll make sure I introduce you." Gracelyn stood up to leave but before she could the old mouse felt a tug on her dress. Rose was looking up at her with big eyes.

"Miss Gracelyn do you have your pipes with you?"

Gracelyn reached into a pocket as she pulled out the set of pipes she carried with her. Quite often of late the old mousewife had been sitting alone near the Noonvale waterfall playing the small instrument when she had been joined by Rose who had hummed along with whatever tune the old mouse had been playing.

Taking a breath Gracelyn trilled out a few notes. Rose responded by singing "la la las" just as she had responded to the nightingale earlier in the day. Gracelyn played a longer string of notes on her pipes to which Rose sang back. Gracelyn began playing a simple but lively tune as Rose sang along with her. The young maid and the old mouse keeping together in perfect harmony as their duet continued. With a crescendo and a quick trill their song ended.

A wave of applause rang out through the Lodge from every creature. Rose's face turned bright red and she leapt from her chair to run to Aryah. Reaching her mother Rose buried her face in Aryah's dress in her embarrassment. Aryah put a comforting paw on her daughter's shoulders as she waved her thanks to the applause of the Noonvalers. "It's okay Rosie. They liked your singing," she told the young maid.

Rose didn't respond but only held onto her mother more closely. Aryah looked up to where Gracelyn was walking towards the head table. The mousewife had a smile on her face as she looked at her longtime friend. "So she's still a little shy about singing in front of everyone?"

"Yes," Aryah responded. "'Tis a pity, she's got such a lovely voice."

"Don't fret yourself Aryah. I'm sure it won't be long before she'll be regaling all of Noonvale with song." Bending down to Rose's level Gracelyn again addressed the young mousemaid. "Would you like to hear a story before your parents send you off to bed tonight?"

Rose peeked out from her mother's dress and nodded. Picking the young maid up Gracelyn walked around the Lodge singing her story song.

"Come gather around by the bright fire,  
to hear a new tale before your eyes tire.  
A fable we'll weave as night sets in,  
Come gather around let the story begin."

Gracelyn walked around the Lodge singing her song. Soon she had a troop of eager young creatures following her eager for her to tell them a story before their parents sent them off to sleep. Tables and benches were pulled away from the hearth to make room. Cushions were laid out for the young ones to sit on. Soon they were all gathered in front of Gracelyn who was sitting on a stool in front of the fire with Rose in her lap. Taking a breath she began her story.

"A long time ago there lived a pretty mousemaid named Sorella. Now Sorella was the daughter of the wise chief of mice who lived and fished near the great western ocean. There was nothing Sorella liked better than to watch the sunset over the waves as the sea birds wheeled and called high above. Her tribe was excellent fishermice and wisely left a few fish away from their homes so the sea birds wouldn't attack them. All day long Sorella would watch as her friends and family laid out their nets and worked in the warm waters. As she watched she would walk along the shore and pick up shells and smooth rocks the waves had polished.

"Then one day when she wasn't being careful she walked too far along the beach. Past the point where her tribes protection ended. With a great cry from above a seagull swooped down and picked up Sorella in its huge beak and carried her off to its nest on a small cliff looking over the ocean. The gull dropped Sorella inside the nest where three eggs were resting. Sorella was scared that the eggs would hatch and the baby gulls would gobble her all up.

"Nighttime fell on the coast and Sorella curled in a ball and wished she was safe at home with her mother and father and brothers and sisters. Soon she fell asleep. The next day she woke up to see the big seagull that had grabbed her standing over her with its wings spread wide. Sorella thought she would get gobbled up. Then a rock came out of nowhere flying and hit the seagull in the head. With a squawk the gull looked down on the shore. There stood Sorella's best friend, Lucaius. He had seen Sorella get snatched by the seagull and had run all night to find her.

"Just as the seagull was about to gobble up Sorella, Lucaius had thrown the biggest rock he could find at the seagull. He threw another rock and another rock and another rock until the seagull flew down and time. Taking a piece of nearby driftwood Lucaius swung it with all his might. It hit the seagull on the side of the head knocking out the seagull for a little bit.

"Lucaius called up to Sorella. "Sorella jump! I'll catch you!" Sorella gathered all her courage and leapt as high as she could from the nest. With a bump she fell into Lucaius' arms."

Gracelyn looked around her to see that every the spell of good food, a warm fire, and a good story had worked its magic on the young creatures. They were all sitting and lying down next to each other as they had all fallen asleep. Gracelyn stood up and carried Rose over to where Aryah was waiting to take the little maid to her bed.

As the old mousewife passed Rose to her mother Rose's eyes flickered open. "Gracelyn? What happened to Sorella and Lucaius?"

Gracelyn smiled at the young maid and answered as Rose's eyes closed again. "They went back home and lived happily ever after."

Aryah bid Gracelyn goodnight as she carried Rose out of the Council Lodge. Rose fell asleep in her mother's arms with a smile on her face under to cool spring air of Noonvale.


	3. Visitors

2.

Visitors

"C'mon Rosie, time to get up." Urran Voh shook his daughter awake at the crack of dawn.

"'M tired daddy," came the sleepy little voice in return.

"Get up Rose," Urran persisted. "You get to go play with Camilla and her friends all day today."

Rose threw her blanket back over her head in an ineffectual attempt to escape. "Don' wanna," she pouted.

Urran took a deep breath before he pulled the blanket completely off Rose's bed. Rose immediately curled into a tight little ball as a blast of cool air washed over her. "Hurry up Rosie or you'll miss your breakfast."

Rose knew she couldn't argue with her father anymore so she turned over and looked at him, her eyes huge. "Can't I play with Grumm an' Trumm again daddy? They're more fun. Pleeeaase?"

Her father had steeled himself for this kind of show from his daughter. "Have you ever played with Camilla before Rose?"

Rose didn't say anything and just sulked.

"If you haven't ever played with Camilla then you don't know she won't be a nice mouse to play with. Now come on and get up or your breakfast will get cold." Urran left the room to let Rose change out of her bedclothes. Soon Rose emerged from her room still rubbing sleep with her eyes. Slowly she sat down at the small table in the cottage and began to pick half-heartedly at her bowl of oatmeal.

Aryah burst into the room her face alight. Then she saw her daughter's expression and her expression soured. Motioning for her husband to join her out of earshot of Rose she retreated to the corner of the room. "She's already miserable," Aryah said. "Are you really going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do?"

Urran waved off Aryah's concerns. "She's just being stubborn because she's just gotten up. Let her finish breakfast and I'm sure she'll be right as rain."

"I hope so," said Aryah.

"Hurry up and finish Rose," said Urran as he turned back to the table. "We don't want to be late."

Rose didn't answer and just dug her spoon into her bowl to let the heap of oatmeal plop back down into the bowl.

* * *

"Here we are. Now doesn't this look nice?" Urran looked down at Rose. His eye's furrowed a bit. "Please stop dragging your footpaws. You'll get your dress all dirty. Do you have your doll?"

"Her name is Lavender, not 'doll' papa," Rose replied.

Urran put on as kindly a tone as he could. "I'm sorry, do you have Lavender?"

Rose held up the small doll in her paw as she looked in every direction except the cottage she and her father had just reached. Urran just shook his head a little before rapping smartly on the door. He was not long in waiting for an answer.

A mousewife named Lilla opened the door and greeted them warmly. "Urran Voh welcome! And little Laterose, we're so glad to have you hear. Camilla and the others are waiting for you in the garden."

Rose didn't say anything but scowled a bit more. The fact that she had been addressed by her full name rankled her a bit. She much rather preferred to just be called Rose. Only after a gentle nudge from her father did she grudgingly remember her manners. "Thank you Miss Lilla."

Urran handed Rose's paw off to Lilla as he turned to leave. "Thank you for taking her today Lilla. Have fun Rose, I'll be back to collect you around supper time."

After Urran had left Lilla escorted Rose through her cottage to the back garden where her own daughter Camilla and her friends, Joyce and Teerla were waiting. They were all young mousemaids of Rose's own age. They had set up a small table and were having a tea party with small cups and saucers. Cool water taking the place of tea however. The other three mousemaids had also arrived with their own dolls. However unlike Rose their dresses didn't show the slightest sign of wrinkle or having to have been mended. The frills around their sleeves and neckline were pristine and spotless. Rose's green dress was rather simple in comparison, and had several mends around the lower hemline due to Rose's many minor adventures running around Noonvale.

"And here is Laterose," said Lilla as she and Rose approached. "I need to go inside and finish your new dress Camilla. You four play nice." With that Lilla left leaving Rose standing alone holding her doll Lavender.

"Well? Are you going to join us Laterose?" Camilla asked.

Rose's suspicions about the attitude of Camilla were strengthened when she heard the crisp tone directed at her. She was about to respond back in kind when she remembered her father would ask Lilla about her behavior. Taking a breath she walked over to the empty chair set aside for her. Looking to her left and right she saw the looks the other three were giving her. She didn't like being sized up like this. She could tell they didn't like the fact her dress didn't have ruffles or had several mends on it.

"May I have some water please," Rose squeaked.

"It's not water, it's tea," Joyce told her almost sharply.

"May I have some tea please," said Rose.

"Have you washed your paws?" Teerla asked.

"I didn't know I needed to wash my paws when I wanted a drink of wat- tea," said Rose.

"Of course you do," Camilla told Rose as if this was the most apparent thing anybeast would realize. "You don't want to drink dirty tea now do you?"

"I guess not," Rose said as she just stared down at her place at the small table.

After a small awkward pause Camilla spoke up. "Well?"

Rose looked up and saw Camilla was speaking to her. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go wash your paws?"

Looking at the other three Rose didn't see any sympathy in their eyes. Sighing and feeling very lonely she got up and went to go wash her paws in the rain barrow next to the cottage.

* * *

Urran Voh's usual way of presiding over Noonvale was to stroll through the valley and talk to its inhabitants. To a beast they were a friendly, courteous, and kindly lot. Mice, otters, hedgehogs, voles, and moles had all come together to form a quaint community deep in the ancient northern woods. As Patriarch, Urran saw it as his responsibility to the creatures of Noonvale to ensure they continued to live in harmony with themselves, the woods, and that no outside influence would disturb the tranquility that lay over the valley. The morning mists were quickly disappearing under the warm spring sun. Calling out greetings to creatures he had known all his life Urran Voh took a deep breath of the clean air around him.

For as long as he had been able to remember the woods and orchards of his home gave him a sense of peace. Urran knew that there were other forces throughout the land. Tales occasionally reached his ears from the few travelers who came through Noonvale. Tales of creatures who caused harm and distress to other beast. Tales of those who had tried to resist such evil but had only found themselves in chains or dead as a result. Tales of the horrors of war. Urran thanked his lucky stars that Noonvale had as yet avoided any such distress and he knew he would do all he could to keep it that way.

"Noonvalers stay in Noonvale," Urran said to himself in an attempt to cast off the dark specters of strife that had somehow wormed their way into his thoughts.

"Sorry sir, what was that?"

Urran looked up to see one of his closest friends approaching him, a mouse by the name of Dalet. "Nothing Dalet," the Patriarch replied. "Just thinking out loud. What brings you out this fine morning?"

"Looking for you," Dalet said. "We have visitors."

Urran perked up. Visitors to Noonvale, while rare, were nonetheless always welcomed warmly. "Who and where are they?" he asked.

Dalet indicated a paw towards Council Lodge. "Their names are Hortwingle and Boldred. A nice pair of short-eared owls who say they're mapping the streams round abouts here before heading back to their home."

The mice made their way through the cottages and gardens to Council Lodge. A small crowd had gathered to meet and greet the visitors. Urran calmly walked to the front of the crowd and introduced himself to the owls. "Welcome to Noonvale friends. I am Urran Voh, Patriarch of Noonvale."

The male owl extended a talon and shook Urran's paw. "Thank you sir. I am Hortwingle, but please just call my Horty. This is my wife Boldred."

"A pleasure to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," said a smiling Urran Voh. He indicated they enter the Lodge. "Please come inside and rest yourselves."

"Thank you," said Boldred. "That is most kind of you."

Shortly Urran, Dalet, Horty, and Boldred were enjoying a light repast of scones and cool mint tea. "Dalet here says you are in the area mapping the rivers and streams?" Urran asked.

"Indeed," Horty said. "We've been gone from our home in mountain to the north of here a bit too long. This is what you might call the return trip of our journey."

"And where else have you been?" Dalet asked.

"Well we've mapped much of the area within a few weeks travel fairly well. So we decided to see what lied nearer to the Western Ocean," Boldred told him.

Dalet was still curious. "What did you find?"

"Very little save windswept cliffs, rocks, and sand to be honest. Though we hear of an interesting tribe of mice living in some caves on the shore. Seems that given where they chose to settle they've needed to be a bit harder than the lovely valley you have here."

"Harder? In what way?" Now it was Urran's turn to be curious.

Horty took over the tale from his wife. "Well those cliffs must be the remotest place to call home. And while living off the sea can be a boon it can be a curse as well. It appears that just a few seasons back this tribe was attacked by vermin corsairs. The pirates slew many of their numbers including the wife of their Chieftain."

Urran and Dalet exchanged worried glances. "What happened to them?" Urran asked.

"Well their Chieftain, a mouse named Luke, has spent the time organizing what is left of his tribe. He seems determined to somehow follow the corsairs who slew his wife and return the favor."

Dalet seemed shocked at the news. "That's horrible!"

Boldred gave him a cool stare. "That is it, but put yourself in his place. From what we heard this Luke comes from a long line of warriors. To him it's a matter of honor to avenge his wife's death."

Urran shook his head at the tale the owls had told him. "It's news such as this that makes me so eternally glad of the peace here in Noonvale. Sad will be the day we ever allow any here bearing arms."

Boldred turned her stare to the Patriarch. "So you would rather give tyrants free reign to plunder and enslave any they come across?"

Urran didn't like being lectured by Boldred. "Of course not," he said but felt his brows furrowing a bit. "It's just that I fail to see why warriors have to resort to violence so quickly. Surely much pain and suffering could be avoided if they tried talking first."

Horty nodded gravely at Urran. "You're right of course sir," he said. "A proper beast would of course think that way. But sadly few vermin are so disposed to such niceties. Try setting up a meeting with a corsair captain or some such and chances are you'll find yourself drinking from a poisoned goblet or a dagger in your back for your trouble. Warriors like this Luke are perilous creatures to be sure. However they are also among the most honorable, courageous, and valiant beasts one could meet."

Boldred agreed with her husband. "He's right. We didn't even meet this Luke or any of his tribe, but the moles and hedgehogs we talked to who had met him said this Luke was a mouse of unquestioning devotion and loyalty. Especially to his son who had somehow survived the raid that killed Luke's wife. A warrior born, not made were their exact words if I recall."

Despite himself Urran couldn't help but feel a shiver of awe roll up his spine. The owls words had indeed stirred something within him. A feeling of nobility and courage, yet at the same time caution. "Still I feel that it's dangerous to associate with such a creature. This Luke must be a great warrior to have earned such a reputation. But by your own words that reputation didn't save his wife from corsairs. Death is the companion of such creatures. I can only hope that we here in Noonvale never have reason to fight like such beasts."

"In that we also agree sir," Boldred said diplomatically as she raised her cup of tea in salute to Urran Voh. "Noonvale seems such a lovely place it would indeed be a tragedy if harm were to befall its creatures."

"Thank you," Urran said. Finishing his tea he rose and set his cup down on his saucer. "But enough of this distressing talk. I insist on showing you round the entire valley. Allow me to extend you every courtesy we can offer."

Horty grinned at the offer. "If these scones are any judge of your hospitality sir I'm sure we would love to take you up on that."

* * *

Rose was not having a good time. Camilla, Joyce, and Teerla had insisted on the most stuffy of manners during their small tea party, had cast scornful looks at the simplicity of Lavender's doll clothes, and then once tea had finished they hadn't wanted to do anything other than continue to sit at their little table and discuss the flowers that were beginning to bloom around their families gardens. They also would only refer to Rose by her full title. As many times as she asked them to simply call her Rose, they ignored the request.

"Laterose, what do you think of the bluebells sprouting up just over there?" Joyce asked.

"It's just Rose an' I think the bluebells are just shoots an' not very pretty yet," said a very bored Rose.

"But you have to agree they'll be the most lovely bluebells ever to grow in Noonvale when they do bloom," said Teerla.

"I suppose so." Rose wasn't looking at the other young maids. Instead she was watching the clouds move across the sky.

"Don't you know it's rude to not look at someone when you talk to them?" Camilla said.

"Don't you know it's rude to be rude to a guest?" Rose countered.

Camilla looked very affronted that Rose would respond to her like that. "Well we all can't be daughter of the chieftain and get special treatment now can we?"

At that Rose did look at Camilla before she started speaking. "I don't get any special treatment," she said.

"Then how come you got to sit on Miss Gracelyn's lap last night during story time after dinner?"

"I didn't ask to, she just picked me up," Rose said with her lip beginning to tremble.

"She's right Camilla. She doesn't get any special treatment. I mean if I were the daughter of the leader of Noonvale I'd at least have a pretty dress," said Joyce.

Tears started burning in Rose's eyes. She didn't like being teased like this. Hugging Lavender close to her she tried not to cry. That didn't stop the taunts though.

"I know why she got to sit in Miss Gracelyn's lap," Teerla put in. "It was because of all that singing before story time."

Rose couldn't take it anymore. She leapt from her chair and ran to the far side of the garden to hide underneath a bush where the other three maids couldn't see her. Their snooty laughter still reached her ears as she cried under the bush. How long she stayed under the bush she didn't know. She jumped when she heard her father's voice.

"Rosie! Time to go home."

Rose ran out of the bush and to her father. Rushing into the cottage she found him just outside of the front door. She attached herself to his leg trying to hide her tears from him. Urran looked down at his daughter in shock. He hadn't been expecting this. "What happened?" he asked Lilla who had met him at the door.

"I have no idea," she said back.

"Shhh, it's alright Rose," cooed Urran. "Let's go home." He felt Rose nodding into his leg. Making his goodbyes to Lilla he took Rose by the paw and led her back to their cottage. While they walked he tried to find out what had upset her so much. "What happened Rosie? Didn't you have a good time?"

Rose only shook her head but didn't answer her father. That was her attitude the entire walk back. No matter how Urran asked her, she didn't respond to him. Instead she just sniffed and wiped tears from her eyes with her free paw. When they got back to their cottage Rose let go of her father's paw and bolted for her room and shut the door. Aryah had been sitting at their table when Urran and Rose came through the door. Seeing her daughter's expression and rush to her room Aryah looked up at her husband.

"What happened?"

"I asked her the same thing. She gave me the silent treatment all the way home," Urran said. He then looked at his wife and saw her expression. "Please don't give me that I-told-you-so speech. You were right. Rose obviously didn't have a good time. I just wish she would have told me what upset her so much."

Aryah's expression softened and she nodded at her husband. "I'll talk to her then. I've got news for the both of you actually."

Rose flung herself down on her bed and buried her small head in her pillow. At last she let the tears that had been building flow free. She had never felt as hurt as she did from the teasing Camilla and her friends had given her. When a gentle rap on her door came she ignored it and the sound of the door slowly opening.

"Rose? Can I come in?"

Rose nodded at the sound of her mother's voice. She continued to cry even as Aryah sat down next to her and began stroking her head fur. Aryah didn't say anything just sat next to Rose comforting her with her very presence. They remained that way for a long while until Rose's breathing slowed and her tears dried from her cheeks.

Finally it was Rose who broke the silence. "They were mean to me mama."

"What did they say?" Aryah asked.

"They didn't like my dress an' they didn't like Lavender an' they didn't like how I got to sit on Miss Gracelyn's lap last night an' they made up all these rules an' they didn't want to play what I wanted to play an' when I asked them to call me Rose they ignored me an' they were mean."

"I'm sorry Rose. It's no fun when things like that are said. Would you like it if I talked to their mothers about what they said?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause then they'll be more mean to me if they get in trouble."

"Rose will you sit up for me please?" Aryah helped Rose sit up next to her and put a paw around her shoulder. Looking into her daughter's eyes she gently admonished her. "Rose if somebeast is mean to you, you should tell me. That way we can make it right. Do you understand?" Rose nodded. Aryah then smiled at Rose as her face grew exited. "Good, now I've got good news for you?"

Rose wiped the last tears from her eyes as she looked up at Aryah. "What news mama?"

Aryah gave Rose an extra hug. "How would you like being a big sister?"

* * *

Dinner was again being served in Council Lodge. After the traditional toast Urran Voh remained standing. Raising his goblet to the Noonvalers assembled he addressed them. "My friends, before we eat I have two quick announcements. First let me welcome to Noonvale two guests. The owls Horty and Boldred." Urran gestured with his goblet to the two owls. Words of welcome rang throughout the Lodge before Urran again quieted the crowd and went on. "Secondly it is my great pleasure to tell you all that my wife Aryah and I will soon be welcoming a new babe into our home."

The shouts of congratulations flew thick and fast.  
"Season's blessing's on you both."  
"Congratulations to both of you."  
"You're going to big a big sister Laterose, won't that be fun?"  
"I hope the little bundle of joy has your eyes Aryah."

Aryah stood up next to her husband holding Rose in her arms. "Thank you one and all friends. Please eat, the day is near over and we have much to celebrate."

The Noonvalers needed no second bidding. They tucked in with gusto at the fare spread before them. Flans, turnovers, salads, and pasties were all piled high on the tables. Rose had gotten over her sadness from the afternoon quickly on hearing she was soon to be a big sister. She merrily waved to Grumm and Trumm as she ate. Before she knew it she was humming to herself as she ate. Her tune quickly became a song as she stared at her plate.

"Can you feel the river run?  
Waves are dancing to the sun.  
Take the tide and face the sea,  
And find a way to follow me.

"Leave the field and leave the fire,  
And find the flame of your desire.  
Set you heart on this far shore,  
And sing your dreams to me once more.

"'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear  
'Sé mo Shéasar, gile mear  
Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin  
Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear

"Now the time has come to leave,  
Keep the flame and still believe.  
Know that love will shine through darkness,  
One bright star to light the way.

"'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear  
'Sé mo Shéasar, gile mear  
Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin  
Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear

"Lift your voice and raise the sail,  
Know that love will never fail.  
Know that I will sing to you,  
Each night as I dream of you.

"'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear  
'Sé mo Shéasar, gile mear  
Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin  
Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear

"Gile mear, the wind and sun,  
The sleep is over, dream is done.  
To the west where fire sets,  
To the gile mear, the day begun.

"'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear  
'Sé mo Shéasar, gile mear  
Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin  
Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear."

Again applause sounded through out the Lodge at Rose's talented voice. Rose tried burying her head in her mother's dress again but this time Aryah wouldn't have it. "Look Rose," she said. "They liked your song. At least give them a friendly wave."

Sheepishly Rose waved a quick paw to the Noonvalers before digging back into her plate of pastie. Aryah nudged her daughter again after the cheers had died down. "Where'd you learn that song Rosie?"

"I heard Miss Gracelyn singin' it an' I thought it was pretty."

"Do you know what it's about?" Aryah asked. Rose shook her head. Aryah picked Rose up on her lap as she explained about the song. "It's about a young maid who is in love with a great hero. He is forced to leave her one day but she still loves him. The only way she can send her love is to sit on the edge of a cliff and sing her heart out over the waves."

Rose's eyes grew wide as Aryah talked. At that moment something sparked in Rose. She didn't know what it was. It was as if somewhere far away she knew in her heart that her own love lay dreaming. Rose kept this to herself as Aryah set her back down and she started on her plum pudding the cooks had made for dessert.

A/N; _First a disclaimer. I don't own the words to that song. It's again using the lyrics from the group "Celtic Woman." From what I've been able to gather Aryah's explanation is also close to the real meaning of the song as well. It's one of my favorites from the group and I highly suggest you check it out. That being said I hope you liked this and I eagerly look forward to any comment you care to leave._


	4. Coming of Age

A/N; _Well here we go again. After some dumb computer and timing issues I give you the next chapter. Several of the scenes in this chapter are based on drawings done by one cybercatmia. Many thanks for letting me add in some back story to her fine work. Check her out on DeviantArt dot com to see some truly exceptional Redwall drawing and the inspiration for quite a bit of this chapter. We go from a somewhat young Rose here to Rose at the time of "Martin the Warrior." Just letting you know that there are a few time jumps this time is all. As always I hope you enjoy and I eagerly await any comments._

3.  
Coming of Age

"Is he going to be alright Mama?" Rose looked up from the shivering form of her brother to where Aryah was walking into the bedroom with a bowl of warm water and a cloth.

"He'll be fine Rose. All young mice like him get tail rickets like this. You did when you were his age you know."

Rose still had a worried look on her face. "Can I wipe his head?"

Aryah smiled at her daughter. She loved it that Rose was so protective of Brome. It was one of the first real signs that Rose was starting to take some responsibility in her life rather than running around and playing with Grumm, Trumm, and Teaslepaw all the time. "Of course dear."

Rose took the bowl and cloth and began to wipe the fever sweat from Brome's head. She began humming under her breath as she tended to her brother. Aryah took a moment to watch them before she quietly slipped out of the room.

Urran Voh was sitting in his armchair, smoking his pipe and staring into the fireplace in the main room of the cottage as Aryah came out of Brome's room. "How's he doing?" he asked.

"He still has a fever, but it's come down quite a bit since yesterday," Aryah answered him. "Rose is in looking after him. You know she's rarely left his side since he fell ill."

"I know," Urran said.

Aryah picked up her needlepoint and sat down in her rocking chair. "You know Rose is starting to grow into a fine young maid."

"Mmmm," was Urran's reply as he took a pull form his pipe.

"Well isn't that what you were hoping for?" Aryah asked. "Not four seasons ago you were the one pushing Rose to be more responsible and ladylike and now here she is doing just that."

"That's a bit what worries me too. There have been a few fathers around Noonvale with sons Rose's age that have been asking me about her."

"Urran Voh! Rose is still too young to be thinking of suitors. She's still a child!" Aryah looked somewhat aghast.

Urran waved a calming paw at his wife. "I know, and that's exactly what I told them. Still it's quickly becoming clear that our Rose is blooming into a well loved maid here in Noonvale. I wouldn't be at all surprised if a few mothers come up to you soon asking some of the same questions."

"Don't you think that most of them are more interested in the prestige of joining the Chieftain's family rather than a suitable match for our daughter?"

"Why do you think I'm so worried?" said Urran as he looked at Aryah.

"What are we going to do?"

Urran Voh took a moment to consider the question before he answered. "I think we need to let Rose and Brome both grow up as normally as possible. When the time is right I'm sure the young lads of Noonvale will prove themselves to Rose somehow."

"And Brome when he reaches that age?"

"Of course Brome as well."

"And you'll let them both choose their own mates themselves?" Aryah persisted.

Urran nodded. "I learned my lesson. Rose doesn't need me forcing friends on her again. But that doesn't mean I can't encourage her to choose more friends now does it?"

Aryah sighed. "Just be careful in your meddling. It took Rose a long time to start talking to you again after that play date you forced her into. I'd rather not have our children quarreling with us like that again."

* * *

"No Brome you can't have it! Mama and Papa said so!"

"But it's mine! I need it! You're not being fair!"

Rose was adamant as she managed to pull Brome's stuffed mouse away from him. "I'm sorry, but that's what they said. Now go back to your room till they get back!"

"You're not my mother Laterose! You can't make me do anything!"

"Mama and Papa left me in charge while they are at the council meeting," Rose told him sternly ignoring his jibe with her full name. "They said you couldn't have your toys because you were mouthed back. Now go to your room."

Instead Brome just sat down cross legged on the floor and took a deep breath in and held it. He glared up at his sister with a look that clearly told her that he was still very much going to rebel against her authority. Rose however was used to this behavior by now. Instead of trying to get her brother to exhale she just walked around behind him and picked up by the waist. Brome immediately began hollering again.

"Put me down! You can't treat me like this! I'm telling Mama! Put me down now! You can't make me go to my room! You haven't given me my supper yet! Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go! Let me out!"

Rose finally did let Brome go at the far side of his room. They both dashed to the door but Rose got there first and quickly shut it. Brome reached for the handle and began trying to open it as Rose held it tight. With one paw he began banging on the solid oak door still screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You can't keep me in here! Let me out! I didn't do anything! Let me out of here right now! You can't keep me in here like a prisoner! Big bossy bratty sister! Bush-furred bucktoothed crinkle clawed old windbag! LET ME GO!!"

Patiently Rose kept her mouth shut and didn't return her brother's insults. It was just another tantrum after all. Soon Brome would grow weary and fall asleep. Secretly though Rose almost enjoyed the fight. Ever since Brome had been born she had detected a subtle change in the way creatures around Noonvale were treating her. Her parents told her it was just because she was growing older. However when she looked at other maids her own age none of them got the same almost over courteous smiles. Her best maid friend Teaslepaw didn't have male hedgehogs always grinning at her the way male mice were almost constantly smiling at Rose. All too often the creatures she had known all her life had begun to treat her more delicately. Only Grumm, Trumm, and Teaslepaw still treated her the way they always had. Running through the woods, climbing trees, exploring the rocks near the waterfall, or spending time under their secret hiding place under the willow trees like they always had.

Brome however seemed to just want to debate anything. Unless it was his way it was the wrong way. The trouble was Brome could scream exceptionally loud so when he disapproved of something it seemed the entire valley heard about it in remarkable short time. Still Rose loved her little brother and was always trying to help him out, even if he didn't want the assistance.

Just as she expected Brome's screams faded and he stopped pushing on his door to be let out. Knowing one of his favorite tricks was to stop screaming for a bit to try and sneak out of his room; Rose sat down on the floor preventing Brome from pushing the door open and getting out. She was also glad the window in his room didn't open so there was no chance of him escaping that way. After a considerable time had passes in which Rose grew very bored she stood up and looked into the room. Brome was lying sprawled out across his bed fast asleep. Closing the door softly behind her Rose made her way to the main room of the cottage.

Taking a piece of parchment and a charcoal stick she sat down in her mother's rocking chair and began to draw. She wasn't really concentrating on anything as the charcoal stick slid across the parchment. Humming to herself as she drew she passed the time until her parents came home. When they at last did Rose got up from her chair to greet them as they entered.

"Rose, Brome, we're back," called out Urran Voh.

"Papa please be quiet. Brome just fell asleep and I don't think anyone wants to wake him up."

"What did he do this time?" Urran said sternly.

"Now dear, we don't know Brome did anything," Aryah told her husband. Then she turned to Rose. "Did he do anything?"

Reluctantly Rose told her parents about Brome's tantrum with the toy mouse and how he had fought going to his room. "I was just doing what you told me to do," said a downtrodden Rose.

"You did the right thing Rose," her father told her. "I'm glad you're setting such a good example for your brother by following our instructions."

This cheered Rose up a little. "How was the Council meeting?" she asked.

"Very dull and boring," Aryah replied back. "The moles still haven't found any way to uproot that dead sycamore tree by the waterfall. Looks like our benches will have to wait for a little longer."

"Getting interested in some more responsibility Rose?" Urran asked her.

"Just curious is all Papa," she told him back.

"What's this Rose?" Aryah was holding up the sketch Rose had been working on.

The mousemaid blushed a little as Aryah held up the drawing. "Oh it's nothing."

"It's very good," Aryah told her. Then the mousewife smiled as Rose yawned broadly. "Go and get ready for bed please."

"Yes Mama," and Rose left for her own room.

Urran came over to inspect his daughter's handiwork. "Looks like our Rose might be taking an interest in some lucky male mouse after all."

The drawing was of two mice. One was clearly a maid the other a male mouse. The two figures were standing next to each other gazing out across an invisible vista.

"So it seems," Aryah said. "But there's something unusual here. Rose obviously drew herself here. You can tell by the design of the dress. It's the same as the outfit we gave her for last midsummer's feast. But I've never seen a mouse like that in Noonvale."

Urran inspected the drawing more carefully. Aryah was right. The maid in the picture did bear a striking similarity to Rose. The male however looked nothing like any of the young mice of Rose's age within the valley. For one thing Rose had drawn an intensity into the young mouse's eyes so that they seemed to flash off the page. Second the hilt of a sword peaked through the sash at the mouse's waist. While there were many knives in Noonvale that could serve as daggers should the need arise, no creature in the valley carried that sort of weapon.

"I think it's cute," said Aryah.

"Yes it's very nice, except for the sword. Where would she get an idea like that?" Urran asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Aryah assured him. "Most of the stories the young ones are told have some great hero saving the day and winning the heart of the fair maiden. Looks like Rose has been thinking of those stories a bit longer than most."

* * *

"Catch me if you can Rosie!" Brome quickly dodged away from his sister as they ran near the waterfall rocks.

"Get back here you little scamp!" Rose laughed as she chased her brother.

They had been playing together with Grumm, Trumm, and Teaslepaw. The five young creatures had finished their chores for the day and had been free to run through the valley. They began a simple chasing game. Rose and Brome were by far the quickest as the two mole brothers weren't very fast runners and Teaslepaw insisted on staying with them so they wouldn't feel left out. Rose was then left to chase after Brome as he ran towards the waterfall that helped proved water for Noonvale. While Rose had been taught to swim by the few otters that lived in Noonvale, Brome hadn't had his lessons yet.

"Be careful, you might fall," Rose called out.

Brome only laughed as he climbed higher on the rocks. "I'm fine," he shouted back down to her. It was then that his footpaw slipped on a patch of damp moss. With a scream he fell off the rock he was standing on and straight into the pool at the base of the waterfall.

"Brome!" Rose screamed. Without thinking about it she began climbing to the side of the small cliff Brome had fallen off of. She was shouting to her friends as she did so. "Grumm! Trumm! Go for help! Teaslepaw stay with me. I might need your help!"

Without a backwards glance Rose leapt off the rocks she was standing on and dove in after her brother. The water was cold and the turbulence from the waterfall was jostling her every which way. However she could see Brome beneath her struggling feebly for the surface. With a strong stroke Rose swam down to him and grasped his paw. Kicking right side up she began swimming for the surface. She accidently kicked Brome a few times during the accent but she got them to the surface.

Brome immediately started coughing up the water he had swallowed. Rose was tired but she knew she couldn't stop. She began kicking hard for the side of the pool. To her everlasting relief two otters jumped in and swam out to her and Brome.

"Here now miss Rose," one of them said. "You give that rascal of a brother of yours to me and hang on to me mate there."

Quick as a flash the two otters had hauled Rose and Brome up on shore just as a crowd was beginning to form on the bank. The two young mice began shivering and shaking as water dripped off their clothes. Urran Voh started pushing his way through to reach his children having been alerted by Grumm and Trumm.

"Let me through at once! Rose! Brome!" he rushed to embrace both of them. "You're safe, thank goodness you're safe."

"You'd be right proud of miss Rose there sir," one of the otters said. "Didn't hesitate at all. Jus' jumped right in after Brome and pulled him up."

Urran released Rose and Brome to address the crowd. "Thank you all for your concern. Please go about your business. I think I need to get these two home and into some dry clothes."

"G-g-good idea p-p-papa," said Brome through chattering teeth.

Grumm gave Brome a friendly pat on the shoulder as he passed. "You'm be roight as rain Maister Brome. Oi'll make 'ee oop some o moin zoop. You'm too Miz Roser."

Urran thanked the young mole. "Yes thank you Grumm. Please bring it by our cottage as soon as possible." With that he walked his two offspring back to their cottage where Aryah was sitting with her needlepoint.

"Good gracious!" she exclaimed at seeing the soaked forms of Rose and Brome. "What happened?"

"It seems Brome took a little tumble into the waterfall pool and Rose here pulled him out," Urran said.

Aryah began shooing the young mice to their rooms admonishing them as she did so. "You can explain later. Just get out of those wet things, the both of you. You'll catch your death of cold. Urran stoke that fire up would you please. And get out the extra blankets. We don't need these two getting any colder than they already are."

Soon a warm fire was crackling in the fireplace and Rose and Brome were snug under some thick blankets. Grumm proved to be as good as his word. He, Trumm, and Teaslepaw had all stopped by to check on Rose and Brome. Grumm was carrying a small pot of the vegetable soup that was his specialty.

"Yurr we are. Noice an' warm, hurr hurr. Et it all oop before it be getting' cold loik." He ladled out two bowls for his friends.

"I still can't believe you just jumped like that Rose," said Teaslepaw. "I don't know if I could have done that."

"I can't either," admitted the mousemaid. "I just didn't think about it and just reacted."

Brome was still a bit shaken from the whole ordeal though. His voice was still trembling as he sipped on his soup. "I-I-I'm g-g-glad you jumped Rose. Th-th-th-thank you."

Rose leaned over and gave her brother a loving hug. "You're welcome. Just remember I'll always be there for you."

* * *

"That brother of mine is an absolute little pest!" Rose screamed as she stormed out of Council Lodge.

Grumm took the grass out of his ears that he had used to plug them. "What was you'm a sayin' Miz Roser?"

"Brome! That irresponsible whining, complaining, stubborn, annoying nuisance just had to scream and holler again!" Rose sat down next to her mole friend in a huge huff. "Just because he wanted to sit next to Papa he had to start screaming. Papa started yelling back saying the chairs were fine where they were. So of course Mama switched chairs. She just did it to get them to stop shouting that's all. And then even after all of that Brome still goes wandering off again when Papa wasn't looking! Papa's not going to like that when he finds out I assure you. It's just not fair, I'm the older one. I'm always the more responsible one. I'm the one that should sit next to Papa!"

"Why does that matter Rose?" asked Teaslepaw as she walked up.

"It's a matter of tradition," Rose told her. "The eldest offspring of the chief is always the next in line to take over leadership. That's me. But don't try saying that to Brome. No, he's the oldest male so somehow he thinks that gives him special treatment. He's barely out of the nursery and he thinks he can rule Noonvale!"

"Well we've always had a male leader for Noonvale," Teaslepaw said.

The statement did not help Rose's mood. "So a female can't rule Noonvale as well as a male?" she asked hotly.

"Teezlepaw didn't a-say that Miz Roser. She'm just sayin' what's a happened." Trumm had also walked up and joined in the conversation.

The simple mole logic did help to sooth Rose's temper. "It's still not fair," she said.

A new voice cut in and with it Rose's temper almost flared up again. "Good luck trying to rule Noonvale with that kind of temper. I think I'd just up and leave wouldn't you?" Camilla, Joyce, and Teerla had all walked up behind the other young creatures. The three mousemaids were among Rose's least favorite creatures in Noonvale.

"I wouldn't want to rule this place. It's too big for a female," Joyce said. "That's the Patriarch's job. If I were his wife I'd just sit back and let every beast take care of me."

"Plenty of help to clean up after me and the male to do all the real work," Teerla agreed with her friend. "All I'd have to do would be make a few meals and hem a few clothes. That doesn't sound too bad."

Rose seethed at the notion. She knew that her mother put as much work into running Noonvale as her father did even if it wasn't always noticed. Fortunately Grumm and Trumm sent the other maids packing. "Hurr you'm three be nothin' but trubble makers, so you'm are," said Grumm.

"Get 'ee gone quick loik or you'm soon be a standin' in a gurt durt shower." Trumm scooped up a clawful of soil to make his point.

The other three maidens got the point quickly. They hated getting dirty. The very prospect of soiling their frilly clothes was enough to send them off. The two mole brothers nodded satisfactorily at each other as the other three maids beat a hasty retreat.

Teaslepaw tried to calm Rose down again. "Don't listen to them Rose. They just like causing trouble or batting their eyelashes at everybeast. I think you'd to a fine job if you were to be Matriarch. One of these days someone will show them what's what, you'll see."

Rose took a deep breath before she answered. "Thank you, that's very kind of you to say. Still you three are the only ones in this whole valley who think so."

The hogmaid was a bit confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Rose stared off into the distance as she answered. "It's just that Papa has invited guests over every night for the past fortnight. They're all families with sons my own age or daughters Brome's age."

"What's wrong with that? I think it would be nice."

"I'm ignored in it all," Rose told her. "The parents, the sons, they're always nice to be sure, but they're not interested in me or Brome. They think they can somehow join our family and so have more prestige here in Noonvale."

"Yurr parent be a-sayin' so Miz Roser?"

Rose shook her head at Grumm's question. "Not directly no. But it's obvious isn't it? Ever since I saved Brome's life last spring Papa has been trying to get me to find a _suitor_ or some such nonsense. They don't see me like you three do. They see me as Laterose daughter of the Chieftain and their path to power here in Noonvale. They don't see me as Rose who just wants to be treated the same as everyone else."

"Cheer up Rose and forget about all that," Teaslepaw nudged her friend's arm. "The spring feast is tonight. It's supposed to be a happy time. Dancing, singing, food, just the thing to help us get ready for summer."

Rose gave a half-hearted smile. "You're right. I'll try. Guess I need to go back and change into something more presentable as my mother would say."

"Oi always did loik that blue dress o yours Miz Roser. Mayhaps you'm be a-wearin' that tonoit?"

"Since you like it so much Grumm of course I will," Rose smiled at her friend. Soon she was heading back to her family's cottage to get ready for the feast that night.

* * *

The feast that night was full of song, dancing, good food, and good friends just as Teaslepaw had predicted. Aryah and her helpers in the kitchen had provided generous portions for everybeast. Mushroom and chestnut stew, wild onion and leek soup, spring vegetable pasties, nutbread, oatfarl, and wheatcob were all laid out piping hot from the ovens. Blackberry and apple tarts, plum maple pudding, elderberry pie with yellow summercream, gooseberry preserve scones hot with buttercup spread were laid out for dessert. Urran Voh had helped the moles and hedgehogs brew dandelion ale, strawberry cordial, chestnut brown beer, and other delectable drinks.

Only two things were spoiling Rose's mood. Brome hadn't returned from wherever it was he had wandered off to, and it seemed every male mouse in Noonvale was lining up to ask her for a dance but to her mind none of them wanted to dance with her. They just wanted to dance with the daughter of the Chieftain with the hope that they would be brought to the Patriarch to discuss some project dealing with the rule of the tribe.

The only breaks Rose had from the dancing was when she was called on to sing. Her voice was still as sweet and clear as it always had been. She gladly took the opportunities to sing since she didn't have to dance with mice that she felt weren't treating her as she should be. She had just finished singing one of her favorite songs when the musicians struck up another lively dancing reel.

"Miss Laterose, may I have the honor of this dance?"

It was very hard for Rose to not roll her eyes. The formal way they always addressed her, the unnecessary standing on ceremony, and the bland conversation she was always suckered into were starting to take their toll. Still she knew her duty and graciously accepted.

"You know your father has been after the moles for seasons now to get rid of that old sycamore tree by the waterfall. I've got a few idea of my own if only I had a chance to talk to Urran Voh," Rose's dance partner said.

"Quite interesting," she said in return. "I think we've been going about that old tree all wrong. We need a different strategy not doing the same old thi-"

"You shouldn't worry about things like that, Laterose," said the young mouse. "You'd just get your paws dirty working on something like that."

Inwardly Rose was fuming and hoping the dance would get over quickly. Outwardly she just smiled at her partner. "How kind of you to say so."

Looking across Council Lodge she saw her errant brother finally make an appearance at the head table. He tried to remain inconspicuous but soon Urran Voh saw his son had returned. Rose saw the look her father gave his son and knew there was trouble brewing. As she was engaged in her dance she couldn't tell Brome to steer clear of Urran until both had calmed down a bit since their argument that afternoon. Looking over the shoulder of her dance partner she saw the heated if quiet words exchanged between the two before Brome stormed off in the direction of their cottage, Urran Voh fast on his heels, Aryah right behind them both.

Finally the reel ended and Rose also left Council Lodge for their cottage. Even before she entered she could heard the raised voices coming from inside.

"You just go wandering off and don't tell anybeast where you're going! How are you supposed to learn your responsibilities if you're not even here to learn them!

"It's not as if I went very far! I came back for the feast didn't I?"

Rose entered the cottage to find both her father and brother glaring at the other. "You should have been there for the start of the feast! After that fuss you made about the seating arrangement and then you have the absolute gall to just leave like that!"

"I needed to get out of this valley for the afternoon! Is that such a crime?" Brome was beyond indignant. "I still want to run around and play. Not learn stuffy rules or how to move stupid sycamore trees. You're the Patriarch of Noonvale not me! Do your own tasks and don't worry about me!"

Urran Voh was by now quivering with rage. "That's it! Into your room young mouse and stay there! Don't come out until you learn proper respect for your father and your station in this valley!"

"FINE!" Brome screamed back. "I didn't want to be part of your stuffy old feast anyway!" With that Brome turned on his heel and stalked off to his room slamming the door as he did so.

Urran Voh looked at his wife and daughter. Still shaking with fury he also turned and stormed outside into the quickly falling night.

Rose looked at her mother. "Can't you do anything Mama?"

Aryah sadly shook her head. "I don't think so Rose. Those two are just bound to butt heads like this. Noonvale is everything to your father and always has been. Brome has grown up not really knowing if he'll take over from his father when the time is right?"

"You mean you still might have me rule Noonvale someday?" Rose asked. She had thought her parents had been training Brome for that task while ignoring her as of late.

"Of course dear," said Aryah. "You are the eldest and more responsible so you're the natural choice."

"Even though Noonvale has never had a Matriarch?"

Aryah shrugged off her daughter's concern. "Both your father and I want what's best for Noonvale and the best leader be they male or maid." As Rose took in this new information Aryah spoke up again. "So before this whole fiasco I noticed you were dancing with quite few young mice."

Rose's spirits darkened again. "And it was horrible Mama. They don't want Rose, they want Laterose daughter of the Chief."

"Well that's who you are Rose. You are the daughter of the chief and I'm sure every mother says this but you are quite lovely. It doesn't surprise me at all so many would come seeking your hand."

"That's just it Mama. I don't want them seeking my hand unless they really want me, not just the honor of joining our family."

Aryah walked over to her daughter and put her paws on her shoulders. "Rose I'm sure there is somebeast who has the fire and determination to match yours. He'll be a lucky beast to find you and you'll be lucky to have him too." Rose smiled at her mother's kind tone, however the mousewife wasn't done. "Whoever you find it will be your choice, not mine or your fathers. Remember that Rose. So long as he is from Noonvale I'm sure that you'll find someone who will make you happy and who you'll want to make happy for the rest of your lives."

Rose felt grateful tear building in her eyes as she leaned forwards and hugged her mother. "Thank you Mama."

Aryah stroked Rose's back as she soothed her daughter. "Shhhhhh it's alright. You look tired. Why don't you go to bed too? A good night's sleep will do you a world of good I think."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Rose nodded at her mother. "Good night Mama."

"Good night Rose."

Brome was unexpectedly quiet that night. The next morning his family didn't hear a sound of his room. Both Rose and Aryah tapped on his door asking if he wanted anything to eat. Silence greeted the two mice so they decided to leave him alone with his thoughts. It was only after the noontide meal in Council Lodge did Aryah notice some food had gone missing from the larders. A pole used to close windows had also come up missing along with one of the good linen tablecloths. When Aryah brought the missing items to Urran Voh's attention he looked at her with shock and fear on his face.

"How much food was taken exactly?"

"Enough to last a beast quite a while if they're careful. You don't think Brome sneaked out and ran off do you?" Aryah was also worried.

"There's only one way to find out."

Urran Voh and Aryah quickly made their way back to their cottage to find Rose reading a book by the hearth. "Has Brome come out of his room?" Urran Voh asked.

Rose shook her head. "No Papa. He hasn't made a noise all day."

Urran Voh dashed to Brome's room a flung open the door. The young mouse wasn't inside. The dresser had been moved to underneath the window and several panes of glass had been removed. Brome was gone. The three mice scoured Noonvale looking for Brome. Rose checked his usual hideouts while Urran Voh and Aryah asked anybeast they met if they had seen their son. Finally they returned to their cottage for a closer inspection outside the window Brome had escaped from. Realizing they should have done this first they found his tracks clearly visible in the dush.

They found them leading to the back door to the kitchens of Council Lodge. From there the tracks disappeared into the woods to the east of Noonvale. Both Urran Voh and Aryah stood by the edge of the woods ashen faced. It was Rose who broke the silence.

"I'll need as much food and supplies as he took if I'm going to find him anytime soon."

The simple statement snapped Urran Voh out of his shock. "What? No! Rose I won't allow it. What if something happened to you?"

"We can't let Brome just wander off by himself," Rose countered. "He's the one I'm worried about not me."

Aryah came to her daughter's defense. "We have to send someone after him. And Rose stands the best chance of being able to talk him back."

Slowly Urran Voh nodded. "Fine, but you can't leave now. It's to close to dark. I want you to spend the day tomorrow getting everything you need ready and leave first light the next day. I also want someone to go with you. My choice would be Grumm. After all if he can win the digging championships blindfolded he should be able to keep you safe enough."

Rose nodded her acceptance. They then stood a long while facing the woods. Rose's thoughts were flying. Finally she would be able to escape the pressures she had been feeling. She could escape the condescending glances of Camilla and her friends, escape the mice who didn't appreciate her, and she could finally talk some sense into her brother outside her father's influence. Little did Rose know the path fate now set before her would change her and every creature around her in ways she couldn't possibly begin to realize.


	5. Storm of Destiny

A/N; _I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for a long time. I hope you like reading it as much I have liked writing it._

4.

Storm of Destiny

"What do they eat when there's nobeast around? Grumm are you sure this will work?"

"Oi aspeckts so Miz Roser. 'Ee bitin' flies hates 'ee smell o foir smoke bake 'ome."

Grumm and Rose were camped for the night near a swamp. They had been tracking Brome for a fortnight and were no closer to finding him than when they had first started. The choice of camping next to a swamp hadn't been their first one, but Rose and Grumm hadn't had much choice. Brome's tracks led straight into the quagmire. Rather than striking across the wetland at night Rose and Grumm had wisely chosen to spend the night on solid dry ground. As night fell clouds of biting insects had risen from the swamp looking for food. The mole and mousemaid proved to be perfect targets for the insects. As Grumm foraged for firewood Rose found herself slapping at the flies time and time again.

"Maybe these flies will teach my brother to stay at home. They're nowhere near this bad in Noonvale."

"Hurr hurr, yurr we go. Noice toasty foir. Oi do loiks a foir." Grumm was smiling broadly as his tinder caught fire to the sticks he had arranged lean-to fashion against a larger log. Grumm started adding more sticks and soon the small clearing he and Rose were sharing was much more welcoming in the orange glow of the flames. Rose leaned forward and threw a few handfuls of green leaves on the flames. They smoldered for a moment before throwing off clouds of white smoke. The effect on the insects was instantaneous. One moment they had filled the air with their buzzing, the next they had seeming vanished.

"Oh that's so much better. Thank you Grumm."

"Et was moi pleasure," said the mole. "Now we'm best be startin' to get some vittle's a goin'. We'm won't be a-chatchin' Maister Brome on empty stummicks. No zurr."

Grumm wandered down to a stream that was providing the swamp with water. Fortunately the stream was clear of the mud and weeds that clogged the swamp. Setting the pot to boil he began taking some the vegetables they had brought with them from Noonvale out of one of their haversacks.

"Hurr, 'taters, carrots, oinions, all 'ee makins furr a foin zoop."

Rose looked in on Grumm's preparations. "That looks good. How soon until its ready?"

Grumm drew his small knife from his belt and started chopping the vegetables on a flat rock. "Water's be needin' to boil an' simmer for a whoil yet. You'm can zit doawn an' rest yurr footenpaws mizzy."

Rose took the advice to heart. She leaned back against a nearby tree as her thoughts began to wander. Traveling out from Noonvale hadn't been anything like she had expected. There were few paths to follow, hardly any shelter from the harsh elements of late spring, and to make matters worse they still hadn't found Brome. It was only because Brome kept leaving obvious signs of his passage that Rose and Grumm had been able to follow him this far. Even still Rose felt lighter than she had in a long while. Her heart felt freer than she had ever felt it, her confidence in herself likewise was also building. The first time Grumm had talked her through building a fire she had been quite nervous as it was a task she hadn't done much in Noonvale. Not two days later she was able to catch a spark with one blow of her small knife on the flint she had brought along. The first time she and Grumm had been caught in a rainstorm she had huddled and shivered under a tree feeling very sorry for herself and also feeling very angry at Brome for getting her into such a situation. Yet the rains had passed and now when storm clouds gathered she would simply pull up the hood on her purple traveling dress and pressed on having realized that eventually water dries off.

After eating the two friends laid down for the night. Rose lay on her back staring up at the stars as Grumm snored gently near her. The punky wood they had put on the coals of their fire sent up enough smoke to keep the insects away so she could rest peacefully. As she lay awake that night Rose had a curious feeling creep over her. A strong sense of something she couldn't explain made itself known to the mousemaid that night. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, rather it was a feeling of a calm certainty that was stealing over the mousemaid. As had happened in other occasions when such a feeling came over her Rose began to sing softly.

"Under springtime's gentle starlight,  
Far away from my dear home.  
I am seeking he who wandered,  
A young mouse whose name is Brome.  
Yet while I'm seeking him I wonder,  
What I will find along my way.  
Here beneath the starry woodlands,  
Waiting for the coming day.

"Under springtime's gentle starlight,  
Thoughts are racing through my mind.  
Of my home and of my family,  
And the brother I must find.  
But there's a deeper thought that puzzles me,  
Something hidden I can't see.  
Locked away inside my feelings,  
I am searching for a key.

"Under springtime's gentle starlight,  
Thoughts and questions I do face.  
But I'm calm and I'm not frightened,  
Even in this strange new place.  
So I will travel ever onwards,  
Till my journey meets its end.  
Here beneath the starry woodlands,  
As I lay here with my friend."

Her eyes grew heavy as the last notes of her song faded into the night. The fire burned down to red coals as the night wore on.

That night Rose dreamed. She was standing on a cliff looking over the vast stretches of the sea. Beside her was a mouse she knew was her own age. He didn't say anything as he stared across the waves with her. Rose knew she had never met the mouse yet somehow she trusted him completely. The next morning Rose barely remembered her dream. Even still she felt more confident than when she had laid down to sleep the night before. Chalking it up to a good dream and a restful night's sleep she set out that day with Grumm with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Oi thinks we be close to Maister Brome," Grumm announced. "Yurr be 'is trackers, straight through 'ee mud 'n muck."

Rose inspected the tracks Grumm was pointing at. They were indeed her brother's tracks. The mousemaid and mole had tromped straight through the swamp lands and had thought they would lose their trail in the miry bog. The new and fresh looking tracks did much to lift their sprits.

"That's my brother alright," said Rose. "He can't be too far ahead of us now."

She was about to charge through a stand of cattails when Grumm put a claw out to catch her. "'Old 'ard mizzy. They'm be toads an' the loik abouts. Over yurr 'ee can see 'em. Gurt rotten creaturs they'm be."

Moving over to where Grumm was looking, Rose peered through the rushes. What she saw caused her to catch her breath. Across an open area of swampland Brome was tied to a pole surrounded by twenty large toads. The toads were beginning to stack wood around the pole Brome was tied to. It quickly became clear that they intended to make a fine meal out of the wayward mouse.

"Grumm!" Rose hissed in an undertone so she wouldn't be heard. "They're going to eat him! We've got to get him out of there!"

The industrious mole pulled a few vines off of a nearby tree. He quickly braided them together and gave them to Rose. "Yurr 'ee go Miz Roser. Sling ee' pebblers at ee' toaders quick loik. Oi'll go rounden behind Maister Brome an' cut 'ee ropes offen 'im." With that Grumm sneaked off into the rushes.

Rose took the sling and looked around her for rocks. Soon she had a small pile in front of her. Having never used a sling before she wasn't used to the weapon. She had only seen a few demonstrations from the few otters in Noonvale on a few rare occasions. Putting a stone into the pouch of the sling she began twirling it over her head. With a quiet grunt she let the stone fly. It was an unimpressive shot. The stone didn't carry even halfway to the toads before it landed in the swamp with a plop. Hoping the toads hadn't noticed she loaded another stone into the pouch.

This time she whirled the sling above her head faster until it whooshed in the air above her. She tried to throw her arm forwards as she shot the second stone but the rock flew far to the left of her intended target. Loading a third stone into the sling Rose looked around for Grumm. The mole was having more success launching stones from his ladle. The toads were looking around for the source of the missiles that were plaguing them.

Determined to shoot straight Rose changed tactics. Instead of whirling the sling above her head she spun it sideways off her right side. This time when she let go she was pleased to see the stone fly true and hit one of the toads. She chuckled to herself as she loaded another stone. She had been aiming for a toad to the left of the one she had hit, still her success with her third shot gave her confidence for her forth. This time she did hit the toad she had been aiming for. However her success proved to be a double edged sword.

One of the toads had seen her as she stood up to fire her sling. Pointing straight at her the toads began moving swiftly across the open area directly at her. Several were wielding fearsome looking tridents that they jabbed in her direction as they charged. Rose dropped the sling in her paw and froze with fright.

The toads were halfway across the open space when a new sound rent the air. A high pitched screech that came from high above the charging mass of amphibians. The toads stopped their charge and looked around with fear building in their eyes. The screech pierced the air again and from seeming out of nowhere a large eagle swooped down over the swamp. The golden eagle snatched two toads from the group and lifted them into the air with ease. The remaining toads made an undignified scramble for any cover they could find. There they waited trembling for the predator to pass.

The eagle call also helped to snap Rose out of her stupor. Shaking her head she picked up the sling she had dropped and backed off in the same direction Grumm had taken. She kept an eye on the toads and also looked out for any sign of the eagle returning. She crouched as she moved through the reeds as she searched for Grumm and Brome.

"Rose! Over here!"

The words were a welcome relief to her ears. Pushing aside a few more reeds she found Grumm and Brome hiding under a few bushes. Crawling down next to them she embraced her brother fondly.

"Brome! Oh it's so good to see you again."

"You too. I've missed you," said Brome as he returned her hug. "But what are you doing here?"

Rose let go of him and answered. "Looking for you of course."

She would have explained more but Grumm quickly cut them off. "'Ush now you'm two. 'Ee toaders be lookin' fer us'ns. We'm bes' be off quick loik."

Rose looked around carefully. The toads were beginning to emerge from their hiding spots. They didn't look at all pleased to find their meal had somehow escaped their clutches. Rose turned back to the other two. "Stay down and don't move. I just thought of something that could help us get out of here." As Brome and Grumm ducked down again Rose put a paw to her throat and took a deep breath. She called out in a very accurate imitation of the eagle that had just passed over. The high screech cut through the mists of the swamp with ease. As she had hoped the toads froze momentarily before scrambling back into their hiding places.

"Careful now, let's go," she whispered to the other two. Slowly the trio crawled out of sight of the band of toads. When they judged themselves to be a fair distance away they stood up and began trying to find their way out of the swamp. They didn't make it onto firm soil until near to nightfall. By that time all three of them were covered in mud, insect bites, and burrs that had gotten into their fur and on their clothes. Finding a small clearing next to a stream they set up a small camp.

"Am I ever glad you two came along when you did. I thought I was a goner." The relief was strikingly clear in Brome's eyes and voice.

"Don't worry about that now Brome," Rose told him. "I'm just glad we finally found you safe and sound."

"Oi be 'arrpy to find 'ee too Maister Brome zurr. Et was quite 'ard trackin' you'm through 'ee swamps an' across 'ee woods," Grumm chimed in as he prepared that nights soup.

"So now what? I think that there's some fine looking country to the east." Brome then looked to both his sister and Grumm.

Rose looked up sharply. "East? What do you mean east? I promised Mama and Papa I'd bring you home. That's west of here."

Brome didn't take this news well. "Home? Why would I want to go home? To have father yell at me some more? To live by his old rules? I don't think so."

"Brome please listen to me," Rose implored. "I know you think that Papa is being unfair, but you have to know he loves you. He's just trying to-"

"Trying to what?" Brome interrupted. "Trying to teach me responsibility? Fine job he's doing of it by only yelling at me all the time!"

Now Rose was starting to get annoyed. "Well he wouldn't have to yell if you didn't-"

Brome interrupted her again. "Didn't what? Wander off? Talk back? Think for myself?"

"That's not what I meant," Rose told him.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I'm just saying that Mama and Papa do have a point. The other creatures in Noonvale are constantly looking at us. They expect us to be responsible simply because of whom our parents are. It's not fair to either of us, but what can we do?"

"We can run away to a place where we can be free of that," Brome snapped back. "That's what I did."

"And you almost got eaten by toads for your trouble."

Now that he was free Brome waved off the incident. "To be honest I could have gotten out of that just fine."

"And how would have done that dear brother?" Rose was now starting to glare at Brome.

"I just would have!"

Rose took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Brome, please stop talking like this. Noonvale is our home. It's where we belong. You, me, Mama, Papa, as a family. It's dangerous out here outside of Noonvale. What if you meet some beast a lot more cruel than those toads? How would you get out of a mess like that?"

Brome didn't answer her. Instead he just sat staring at the ground. Rose sighed and stood up. "Well you think about that. I need to clean up." She left and headed behind some bushes that were growing next to the stream they were camped next to.

After she was out of earshot Brome looked to where Grumm was adding spices to the soup. "You think I'm right don't you Grumm?"

Grumm just shrugged as he stirred the pot. "Oi thinks you'm gots a sister whom loves you'm Maister Brome. She an oi didn't a coom all this a-way furr nothin'."

"So you think I should go back to Noonvale?" said the young mouse through furrowed eyebrows.

"Oi thinks et would be makin' roight sense to be a-doin' so's if'n you'm be askin' oi. Now troi moi zoop. Oi thinks et be needin' more spoices."

Soon Rose returned from the stream. She took the bowl of soup Grumm offered her and looked at her bother as she sipped it. He was determined to avoid any eye contact or conversation with his sister. He finished his soup and handed his bowl back to Grumm before turning his back on the both on the far side of the fire. Rose looked to Grumm who sadly shook his head. It was clear to both of them that the young mouse still wasn't over his anger with his father. Hoping that he would be in a better mood in the morning Rose let him sleep in peace. Soon they were all lying quietly on the ground.

* * *

The next morning Rose got up with a yawn as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Brome," she called out. "Time to get up. We've got a long trip ahead of us to make it back to Noonvale." But when she looked around Brome was gone again. Rose quickly moved over to where Grumm was asleep clutching his ladle. "Grumm! Grumm! Wake up! Brome's gone again!"

The mole was awake in an instant. "Maister Brome!" he called out. But like Rose his call went unheeded. A quick search of the surrounding woods proved fruitless. There was no sign of the young mouse. Grumm looked at Rose. "Now what we'm a-going to be doin'?"

Rose moved with authority. "Strike the camp. He can't have gone too far ahead."

"Maister Brome wizened oop. He'm left no tracker furr usn's to follow, boi okey he'm didn'."

Rose talked as she packed her haversack. "Then we'll strike out east. That's where he said he wanted to go. Maybe we'll get lucky and run into somebeast who's seen him."

Rose and Grumm were soon on the trail. They didn't have the luxury of following Brome's tracks this time. However they did have a guess as to where he had gone. The stream they had camped next to was flowing eastwards. Grumm thought that the reason they hadn't seen any tracks was because Brome was walking through the water. Since the stream was still frigid from the winter's snow melt Rose and Grumm decided to stay on the bank rather than wading in the water. They continued on following the stream as it got slightly wider for the next few days. At mid-day on their third day since Brome left them Rose spotted something beyond a bend in the stream.

"Grumm did you see that?" She pointed down the stream bank.

"Did oi see what Miz Roser?"

"I thought I saw somebeast just beyond that bend in the steam."

"Then usn's be needin' to search furr what you'm saw. Be careful Miz Roser. Et could be vurmints sneakin' aboawt."

Approaching the bend cautiously Rose and Grumm kept their eyes peeled for anything. They were so intent on the stream that they were very surprised when a new voice was heard behind them. "And what's so interestin' about the stream then?"

Rose and Grumm jumped in surprise to see a young vole standing behind them. He looked to be even younger than Brome and his fur was unkempt. Still he looked friendly so Rose smiled at him. "We're looking for my brother. Perhaps you've seen him? He's a mouse like me, but younger."

The young vole looked up at Rose and cocked his head to one side. "I thinks I might'a seen somethin' like that. Maybe my Mama might know too. C'mon then, I'll show you were I live." He turned and started walking quickly up the stream bank.

He led them to the bend in the stream that Rose had been so intent on exploring. Moving aside a mat of rushes that camouflaged a hole in the bank he beckoned the two travelers to follow him inside. The vole then turned down a quick corner dug into the bank that opened up into a quaint and homely cave. A volewife was tending the small fire over which a cauldron was bubbling with an inviting smell coming from it.

"Mama! I found more travelers!"

The volewife turned to look at her son and his guests. "Oh lackaday!" She exclaimed. "Any more creatures come down this bank and they'll eat us out of our stocks and larders so they will. Well come in then the two of you. I suspects you'll be wanting something to eat too then?"

Rose gave the volewife a smile and curtsied politely to her. "Thank you. That's very kind. My name is Laterose daughter of the Chieftain Urran Voh of Noonvale. This is my friend Grumm Trencher. We're looking for my brother, a young mouse named Brome. Have you seen him?"

Immediately the volewife's demeanor changed for the better. "Well now that's a bit more like it. A nice young maid who knows her manners. Welcome Laterose. I'm called Ashera and this is my son Tooler. Please sit down the both of you."

"Thank 'ee kindly marm. Ez that zoop oi smell? Oi dearly luvs zoop,oi do." Grumm took a few more whiffs of the soup bubbling on the fire.

Ashera was all smiles for the two friends. "It's my own recipe mister Grumm. Leek and water chestnut soup. I don't think you'll find a better soup anywhere round these parts."

Rose and Grumm enjoyed a fine meal with the two voles. Ashera even offered to refill their food packs which were starting to run low. It was getting on to evening when Rose brought up the subject of her brother again.

"You mentioned earlier that other travelers had been this way. Was my brother one of those travelers" she asked.

"Indeed he was," Ashera answered her. "Not nearly as nice as you and mister Grumm here. Came in an' didn't say a word. I gave him a meal and offered him a bed for the night. Said he didn't want one and left as soon as he was done eatin'."

"Which way did he go?"

Ashera sighed and shook her head before she answered. "East, to the shore of the sea I suppose. Nothin' but trouble he'll find too if you ask me."

Rose grew concerned and looked at Grumm before turning to Ashera again. "Why would that be?"

"Big vermin fort on the eastern sea. Slavers and cutthroats the lot of them too. Fort Marshank it's called, big stoat called Badrang the Tyrant is their chieftain. From what I hear he used to plunder the waves till he decided to go roamin' over land and build himself a fortress. He's got a whole mess of peaceful creatures all chained up quarrying rocks and gatherin' food for his horde too. Believe you me that's one place you don't want to go anywhere near."

"Oi susspeckts you'm be righten marm," Grumm told her. "But Miz Roser an' oi be bound to foller Maister Brome an' bring 'im 'ome, so we'm are."

Rose nodded her agreement to what Grumm had said. "How far is it to the shore?"

Ashera sighed but answered them. "Not two days if you keep following this stream. Just keep out of sight of that big vermin place. They see you, they'll snatch you up quick and make you a slave."

"We'll be careful," Rose promised her.

"That's jus' what your brother said too. 'Twas the only thing he said now that I think about it. But enough talk. It's too late for you too to be pressin' on anymore today. Stay here tonight with a roof over your heads. You look like you need it."

Rose smiled at the kind vole. "Thank you very much. It would be a welcome change from sleeping under a tree. Just one last question, how long ago did Brome come this way?"

"Just about two days," Ashera answered. "If he was bound for the coast I reckon he'd a made it there by now."

As Rose and Grumm settled in for the night they didn't know how true Ashera's words were. Two days walk to the east Brome was walking along the shore staring off into the waves trying to get his bearings. He had climbed a sand dune to get a better picture of the area when the sand had given way. He tumbled down the dune and in the process gotten very turned around and knocked out for his trouble. He came to a while later and got up a little dazed when he saw the big building in the distance. He started blundering his way towards it when the big gates on the east side of the building opened up and two creatures came running out straight at him. At first he thought they were friends, but when one turned out to be a fox and the other a rat both with drawn swords he tried running. Sadly he didn't make it. The two vermin quickly closed the distance and with a shove he went tumbling down into the rocky sand.

"Well now, what's this Gurrad?" said the fox.

Gurrad sniggered as he drew his cutlass and held it to Brome's throat. "Looks like a mousey far from 'is 'ome to me Skalrag."

Skalrag the fox grinned evilly at his companion. "Aye, I thinks yore right. We'll give him a home now won't we?"

"That we will. A nice hole widout any food or drink few a few days. Then off to the quarry with the others." The rat lost his evil grin then and snarled at Brome. "C'mon you useless lump on yer feet and get goin'!"

He prodded Brome with his cutlass as Skalrag tied Brome's paws behind his back. Together the fox and rat frog-marched Brome inside Marshank and tossed him into a hole just to the right of the gates as they came in. All of the bravado he had felt earlier was gone. Brome broke down and began to cry as he lay in the Marshank prison pit with his paws bound behind him. His adventure had suddenly become much less fun now that he was locked in a deep prison pit.

* * *

The mousemaid took a hasty bite of oatcake, fanning her mouth. "Oo,'s hot! There'll be no sleep for us until we've found out whether or not Brome is held captive in that dreadful fortress."

Rose and Grumm had arrived on the eastern shore and had started scouting around Marshank. They heeded Ashera's advice and took every measure to remain hidden from the vermin patrols that were around constantly.

Grumm wiped his ladle clean with some sedge grass. "May'ap ole Brome jus' a-wandered off 'n' got losed, may'ap 'ee bain't catchered in yon fortress."

Rose shook her head. "You must understand, Grumm, the name Brome and the word trouble go together. He was always in trouble with Father at home – that's why he went off wandering. You weren't there at the time but they had a furious argument over Brome just taking off and roaming as he pleased. Father said it was no way for the son of a Chieftain to learn his responsibilities, but Brome wouldn't listen, he ran off alone. Well, we've tracked him this far, Grumm and I'm certain my brother has run straight into trouble again. That's why I'm sure he's been taken by Badrang's scouts. I hope that he hasn't been forced to tell them where Noonvale is. The whole tribe of Urran Voh would be in danger of Brome gave our location to that filthy Tyrant."

Grumm refilled Rose's shell with vegetable soup. "Doant'ee fret mizzy. Ole Brome can keepen his'n mouth shutted toighter'n a mussel at low toide, ho hurr!"

The mousemaid unwound the throwing sling from around her waist. "I hope you're right, Grumm. I'd hate to think of the things those vermin would do to a young mouse to get information."

The mole patted Rose's back gently with a heavy digging claw. "Doant'ee wurry, Roser. Us'll get ole Maister Brome out'n yon pest'old iffen him be in thurr."

When they had finished eating they extinguished the fire and broke camp. A stiff breeze had sprung up out of the east, bringing with it a light spatter of raindrops which threatened to get heavier as night set in.

Scrambling down rocks, the two friends gained the shore, their paws making soft chinking noises as the trotted through the shingled tideline. Marshank stood grim and forbidding up ahead, a dark hump of misery in the moonless night.

The wind picked up and steadily gained strength. Soon a full fledged gale was pounding the coastline. Rose and Grumm had found a rocky overhang that sheltered them from the worst of the storm and the sight of Marshank. Not that there were any sentries on the wall when the weather was this bad anyway. Rose leaned back against the rock shivering and cold. They didn't dare light a fire this close to Marshank for fear of being spotted. Then something happened that caused a tremor of courage to run up Rose's spine. Over the teeth of the gale a strong and defiant voice roared out into the night.

"I am a warrior! Martin son of Luke! I will live, I will not give in and die up here! Do you hear me, Badrang? I will live to take back my father's sword and slay you one day! Badraaaaaaaannggg!"

A/N; _One word; BOOYAH!_


	6. Martin the Warrior

A/N; _Okay so here is the part I know a lot of you have been waiting for. "Martin the Warrior" will obviously be heavily quoted in this chapter but I have added my own touches to the story just as I did in "Winter's Flowers." So without any further ado let's just get into it._

5.

Martin the Warrior

"I am a warrior! Martin son of Luke! I will live, I will not give in and die up here! Do you hear me, Badrang? I will live to take back my father's sword and slay you one day! Badraaaaaaaannggg!"

The roar was long and loud and Rose heard it clearly over the gale. A shiver of awe ran up her spine and something sparked in her spirit. It was as if the strange feeling that had come over her since leaving Noonvale was growing clearer. Poking her head out their shelter she saw the form of a young mouse tied between two posts above the ramparts. Abandoning her shelter she ran for the fortress walls and found shelter beneath the main gates. Before she knew it she was calling back to him. "Martin son of Luke, can you hear me?"

Grumm had seen her run off and quickly followed her under the gates. "What you'm be a-doin' Miz Rozer?"

Rose just waved a paw at the mole. The mouse was calling back. "Yes I hear you. What is your name?"

"There are two of us, my friend Grumm Trencher the mole and myself, Laterose, daughter of the Chieftain Urran Voh. We heard you calling out. Tell me, is there a prisoner in there called Brome, a young mouse? He is my brother."

There was a pause before an answer came from the wall tops. When it did the voice seemed to be strained to be heard against the wind and rain. "I do not know of a mouse called Brome and I don't think I'll have much of a chance to. I am sentenced to die up here, Laterose."

_I can't believe I told him my full name, _Rose thought to herself. Smiling at her own lack of knowing what she wanted she tried to respond kindly to this Martin. "Laterose is my full title. Please call me Rose. My friend and I will do anything possible to help you, though we cannot climb up-the walls are too sheer and high. What can we do? Is there a message you wish carried to another creature?"

When Martin called back there was no mistaking the strain he was under. "No message. I am alone. The guards told me that if I live through the night the big sea birds will finish me off in the morning. Is there any way…you can keep them…off me?"

_Seabirds! _Rose thought. _What good are our slings going to do against them? I'm not even a good shot. They won't scare any birds away. Wait a tick, that's it! _"Maybe, yes. We are not warriors. But we can use our slings. Also I know a trick to drive sea birds away."

She waited, but there was no reply. Grumm stepped away from the wall, out onto the beach, shading his eyes against the downpour as he gazed at the limp figure slumped between the posts.

"Yurr, ee'm lost 'is senses, fallen aconshuss, in'n you ask oi, pore creature."

Rose joined Grumm, and together they watch the unconscious form sway slackly as the elements assaulted it. The mousemaid chose a hard round pebble and fitted it to her sling.

"We must help him to live, we must!" Her lip quivered as she spoke. "Ooh that Badrang, the cruel cowardly, heartless vermin…"

Grumm chuckled softly. "Noice wurrds fer a mousey-maid, oi must say, Hurr hurr, him'n ull live sure 'nuff, iffen 'ee be arf as ill-tempurred as 'ee mizzy."

Rose didn't reply back to Grumm as they made their way back to their rocky shelter. Seemingly countless thoughts were racing through her head. _A warrior who's a slave, how could that be? I've got to help him! Somehow I've got to. Then we can find Brome and…and what just leave him? He needs my help I can't just leave him. It's past midnight how was he able to hold out in this weather this long? Are there others like him inside that dreadful place? Oh why did I tell him my full title? Now there's another male mouse who's going to just see me as the daughter of the Chief. But I still have to help him don't I? But then when I did tell him I was daughter of the Chief he didn't seem to care. But he's sentenced to die anyway but…NO! He WON'T die. Not if I have anything to say about it. When I've got him out of Marshank I can help him. _

Rose didn't fall asleep that night. She put up the hood of her travel dress and sat at the mouth of the shelter. She kept a vigil on Martin that night. Even though she knew that the chances of her actually meeting this Martin were slim her imagination started to run wild. She pictured that somehow she had climbed up the fortress wall and cut the ropes binding his paws to have his wake up at her touch. Together they climbed down the walls and raced off along the shore.

* * *

The next morning the storm had passed and the sun began to shine through the clouds. Rose and Grumm peaked out of their shelter to where the sodden form of Martin still hung between the two posts. They had stocked a small pile of hard rocks near their shelter. Rose had also taken some time to practice with the sling a bit more by aiming at a nearby rock outcrop. She was now more comfortable with the weapon as she was hitting her target more than she was missing it. Looking up she saw that the gulls were beginning to wheel and call in the morning air. She knew it would soon be time to see if she could make good on her promise.

"Lookit mizzy. They'm villuns be bringin' Marthen aroun'."

Indeed a rat was reviving Martin. Rose watched as he spat the last bit of his water in the rat's face. _Good for you. Keep fighting _she thought. Then she looked up as the gulls and gannets began to swoop. Martin must have seen the birds too because he began to struggle against the ropes, but to no avail. They still held him tight. Steeling herself she put a paw over her throat and took a deep breath.

Grumm nudged his friend urgently. "Aow, do 'asten an' 'urry mizzy. They burds be a-goen t'peck Marthen to death. Aowurr, oi carn't lukk no moare!"

The sea birds came diving in voraciously at Martin's unprotected body. They were within a hair's breath of his head when a wild, ear-splitting screech, halfway between a whistle and a cry, rent the morning air. Immediately, the scavenging birds swooped away and zoomed high into the air, shrilling anxiously and wheeling about willy-nilly. Anther loud screech followed, and the gulls and gannets milled about high above Martin, some of them bumping into each other in the apparent confusion. A further screech followed, even louder and more angry-sounding than the former two. This time the sea birds sheared off sharply and dispersed.

Grumm was holding his head between his digging claws trying to block out the noise. Rose was still peering upwards for danger. A final eagle call scared off the last kittiwake that had dared to stay around. Scanning the sky Rose saw it was free and clear of sea birds.

"Thank goodness I won't have to do the eagle call again, Grumm. It was beginning to strain my throat."

Grumm peeked over the rocky outcrop at Martin on the walltop. "Mizzy Rozer, 'earken! Wot be they villuns a-doin' to Marthen?"

The mousemaid began twirling her loaded sling. "I don't know, but whatever it is we'll have to stop them!"

* * *

Up on the walltop Martin was still fighting as best he could. He dodged the rope that held the reeking fish Gurrad was trying to put around his neck. The next thing Martin knew the rat was hopping up and down and sucking on his paw. A flash of movement caught Martin's eye as a second stone came whizzing up from the shore. A bark of laughter escaped from Martin as the rat went flying off the wall and into the courtyard below. _Always nice to have help, _he thought to himself. _Maybe this Rose is more than just a pretty name and voice._

* * *

Grumm was running out of good rocks to fit his ladle when Rose pointed to the wall. "Look, they've had enough; they're cutting Martin loose and retreating into the fortress. Thank the seasons that we were able to help that poor mouse, eh, Grumm?"

As they conversed adrenaline was flowing through Rose. She had never felt this way. The pride she felt in defending Martin had fanned the spark that had been glowing inside her since she had first spoke to Martin. Now it was a flame that longed for more fuel to feed it. It was only when Grumm pointed out the invading searats that she grew cautious.

Later when they were safely hidden in the marshes behind Marshank did she take some more time to reflect on her actions that day. Never before had she ever thought she would so ardently defend someone she hadn't really even met. There was just something in the tone of his voice that called to her. That even when faced with certain defeat he still didn't give up. Rose found it very inspiring as she and Grumm watched Marshank that early summer day.

That night after the searats had left Rose and Grumm stole back up to the fortress. They had both taken time to catch a nap while hiding in the marshes so they were well rested. The two companions walked back to the fortress walls, to the spot beneath the main gates where Rose had conversed with Martin. The mousemaid looked up at the twin posts with rope ends blowing loosely from it in the night wind.

"I hope Martin is all right. Trust Badrang to think up something cruel like that, binding a poor creature up there in the middle of a storm-"

Grumm held up a paw for silence. "Shush naow, Roser. Do 'ee 'ear that? Somebeast a-singen'."

"I know a mouse called Martin,  
And a young un who's named Brome,  
Captured by some vermin scouts  
As he strayed from his home.  
So if you're out there list'ning,  
I'll pause awhile and wait,  
For I've been singing half the night  
On this side of the gate."

Rose almost wept for joy. While she now knew that Brome was alive, the fact that Martin's name was also mentioned somehow made her just as happy. She was answering in an instant, being both a good singer and balladeer. Grumm grunted softly as she hugged him tight with happiness, her clear voice ringing out plaintively on the night breeze.

"My name is Rose of Noonvale,  
The tribe of Urran Voh,  
My only brother is called Brome,  
And Martin's name I know.  
We're here so we can help them,  
So please, friend, tell to me  
What we can do to aid those two  
And try and set them free!"

Immediately a hurried few lines rang out clear in reply.

"A vermin guard approaches.  
Quick, get yourselves from sight.  
I'll try to get back to you  
This time tomorrow night!"

Heeding the warning, Rose and Grumm withdrew swiftly to the rocky outcrop where they had hidden earlier that day.

* * *

In the prison pit Brome watched as Keyla departed after outwitting the guards. After getting captured on the shore he had felt very alone. Then when the grate was pulled of the pit he started to hope that he would be released. That's when Felldoh came crashing down into the pit. Soon after they were joined by Martin. Brome had never met any creatures like these two. Though they were only a few seasons older than him, Brome could tell that they were two natural born warriors. The fact that they wouldn't back down from Badrang's horde gave the young mouse a huge boost to his confidence. Added to his new hopeful feelings was that Martin and Felldoh were always trying to take his mind off the situation and focus on something outside the walls of the pit. After Felldoh had fallen asleep that night Brome was sitting with Martin.

"What's your sister like?" Martin asked Brome.

"She's always been there for me," Brome told him. "Even though we've had some pretty big fights I know she's looking out for me."

"Is she nice?"

"I guess so," Brome shrugged. "Most of the creatures back at home like her well enough. Probably because she can sing so well. Did you ever sing before you came to this place Martin?"

Martin shook his head. "No I didn't Brome. I spent most of my time learning how to be a warrior from my father Luke. Then after I was captured by Badrang there was never much to sing about."

"I still can't believe that somehow you got caught by these vermin." Even in the gloom of the prison pit Martin could see the admiration in Brome's eyes. "How could a warrior like you let that happen?"

Steel was in Martin's voice as he answered. "First off I won't consider myself a warrior until I've taken back my father's sword. Second I was probably younger than you are now when I was captured. It makes my blood boil to know what that stoat has done with my father's sword."

Brome looked at Martin in wonder. The other mouse was staring hard up through the grate in the direction of the fortress longhouse. Before he lay down to sleep that night Brome had a thought that he wished he could be as strong as his two new friends.

* * *

The next evening Rose was waiting on the shore for contact from inside Marshank. She and Grumm had to keep themselves well hidden due to the presence of two guards on the walltops keeping a lookout for the return of the corsairs.

The mousemaid shook her head despairingly. "With those two up there we won't be able to communicate with our friend. What can we do Grumm?"

"Oi says we sit'n toight an' wait. You'm friend be a cleverbeast, 'ee'll think o' summat, miz, you'm see, hurr aye."

Rose only bit her lip nervously as she waited for any contact. More and more stars began to come out as the night fell across the shore. Rose and Grumm were silent straining to hear anything that resembled a clue from the fortress. Then a loud and whining voice carried out into the night.

"Somebeast, anybeast, can you hear me? Help us, there's a fever down here!"

Through her tears of joy Rose sat back, giggling helplessly. "Heeheehee! That's my little brother all right. Remember he used to scream and shout like that back home until Mama let him have his way?"

"Yurr, oi amembers miz. Oi used t'plug moi ole ears oop wi' grass. If'n yon choild 'as fever wi' a voice loik that, oi be a taddypole!"

Soon Rose and Brome had communicated the escape plan. As Grumm dug the tunnel Rose found her heart began to beat faster and faster. Noticing this she began thinking to herself as she cleared out the rubble from Grumm's tunnel. _Now this is an adventure. I can't believe I'd get caught up in something like this. It's almost midnight, I'm sure Grumm has almost reached the prison pit by now. One good thing about that corsair attack is that Badrang's forces probably aren't paying attention to us._ One other thought though was racing through her mind more than any other. Something she hadn't thought possible yet it was surely coming to pass now. _Now I'll finally get to meet this Martin._

Soon there was no more sand for her to shift so she crouched at the entrance to the tunnel waiting for any sign of the escapees. She didn't have long to wait. The reddish-brown fur of a squirrel came into view first. She gladly helped him out of the hole.

"Up you come, treejumper. Is Grumm with you?" Rose asked as Felldoh climbed out. However the squirrel didn't answer her as he rolled to the side and helped the next creature out. It was another mouse who had his back to her as he pulled himself out of the tunnel and bent down to help the next creature in line.

"He'll be along shortly when he's blocked off the hole. Phwah! I've swallowed so much sand I'll be spitting it out all season."

Rose reached for her canteen. "Here, wash it out with some cold mint tea."

He turned to face her. She was thunderstruck. He was covered in sandy grit from the tunnel and his clothes were ragged from the hard life he must have led. Yet he was strongly built and had a roguish look to his face. But Rose hardly saw that. Instead she found herself staring into the most confident and determined grey eyes she had ever seen. Another tremor ran down her spine as she realized he was staring at her in much the same fashion. With the males of Noonvale Rose had only seen ambition in their eyes. She had always felt they had been looking past her with out truly seeing her. Not so this time. When her eyes locked with Martin's for the first time she felt something completely new. He was looking at her and what's more was seeing her for who she was. She somehow knew he was looking at Rose, not Laterose daughter of Urran Voh. It was the most touching moment of her life.

"You must be Martin," she said quietly.

He didn't respond instead he continued to just stare at her. She couldn't help but blush a little and smile. "Drink up, Martin. Your friend and my brother are waiting their turn."

Without taking his eyes off her he brought the canteen to his lips and found his voice around a mouthful of tea. "Yurn b'rosty nose!"

"I beg your pardon?" she laughed. When he had babbled to her she knew that he was just as approachable as any other creature. Her image of a hard tough warrior was shattered, replaced by the real mouse in front of her. And she found she liked the change more than what she had pictured in her mind.

Martin took another gulp and cleared his throat. "Sorry. You must be Rose."

_He called me Rose_ she thought to herself. When Grumm was pulled out of the hole and ruined the moment by pointing out the searat attack Rose saw her first glimpse of Martin the Warrior. As they cemented their resolve over the escape tunnel Rose found her paw had somehow wound up underneath Martin's. He gave her paw a gentle squeeze as they set out to complete their newly laid plans.

As they began to steal off in the direction of the longboats Martin and Felldoh's personalities both shifted. Where once they had been calm smiling creatures, now their eyes were set with the fire of determination. They began issuing orders as they raced to the longboats. Rose grabbed a heavy piece of driftwood and managed to wallop one of the foebeasts before she, Brome, and Grumm began pushing one of the boats out to sea. Her courage held as she dealt two more foes hard blows with an oar as they made their way out over the waves. As they rowed to freedom she joined in the joyous laughter of her friends. And somewhere deep inside her that little voice that had whispered to her since she was a tiny creature in Noonvale was telling her she had just found the creature she had been searching for all her life.

* * *

Days later Martin, Rose, Grumm, and their new friend Pallum were all resting after a long day of looking after the Squidjees. They had finished their meal and Grumm and Pallum had fallen asleep. Martin and Rose were still awake though.

"How do you do it Rose?" he asked her.

She was puzzled by the question. "Do what?"

"How do you keep laughing and smiling? Even after those terrors mussed up their beds more times than I can count you never once grew angry with them. I mean we're slaves but it's almost as if you don't seem to mind all that much. Especially that rotten no good Dinjer."

Rose gently admonished him. "Now Martin don't say things like that. These creatures aren't evil like those back in Marshank. They just need somebeast to show them some kindness and maybe a touch of discipline. The reason I can smile is because I know we won't be here forever."

"So you want to be rid of these monsters as much as I do then?" he teased using her description of the Squidjees from earlier.

Rose quietly laughed at his playful tone. "I never said I'd want to be their mother mind you. But like I told you earlier, with a warrior like you with us I'm sure we won't be here long." She then took his paw in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. "We should get some rest. Who knows what's in store for us tomorrow. Good night Martin."

She tried pulling her paw away but found Martin hadn't let go. Instead he squeezed her paw in return and smiled at her. "Good night Rose. Sleep well."

Rose felt her face flame as she slowly slipped her paw out of Martin's and lay down on her mattress. She had her back to Martin so he couldn't see her crimson face. But she could somehow feel his comforting and watchful gaze still on her.

The next morning as she helped to build sandcastles on the beach Rose's thoughts were still on how she had felt the night before. The more she learned about Martin the more she found herself attracted to him. She had seen that he was a warrior born. Their escape from Marshank had proved that. But she had also seen that under his mental armor was a very kind mouse that did have very deep feelings. Working next to him she _accidentally_ kept bumping against his arm. She was very glad to see it had the reaction she was hoping for. Martin kept smiling at her.

When Martin's temper got the best of him a stab of fear hit her heart when Amballa threw a rock at him and started demanding his execution. Then the gannet swooped down and picked Dinjer off the cliff. It was then that Martin did something Rose didn't expect. He ran to comfort the distraught shrew queen.

"Notdead, Ballamum, Dinjer notdead. Biggamouse savehim!" As Martin ran off with Amballa's sword in his paw she heard his shout. "Get more nets and follow me. Hurry!"

While Martin hauled himself up the cliff face with the short sword and net, Rose, Grumm, and Pallum tried to follow his instructions. The Highbeast shrews did not help causes until inexplicably Amballa sided with the mousemaid.

"Gettaway quicknow like mousesay, allayou!"

Rose comforted the queen as the rest of the shrews began to spread the net out on the sand. Once it was fully spread out all eyes went back up to the cliff where Martin was whirling his net over his head. They heard his shout clearly.

"Stretch the nets! Hold them up, lots of you. Be ready!"

Rose hastened to heed the call. "Holdup net. Stretch it tight. Now!" Her tone was clear command and authority and galvanized the shrews into action once Amballa again sided with the mousemaid. Once the nets were tight she looked up to Martin again.

She drew a swift breath as the gannet pecked Martin in the side. Behind him Dinjer was peaking down over the drop, terror clear in his tear stained face. He seemed to argue with Martin for a moment before the mouse turned and dealt the young shrew a swift kick. Dinjer was sent flying off the cliff.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhkkkk!"

_Whump!_

Dinjer bounced up and down in the center of the net. Saved! As Dinjer climbed out of the nets Rose looked up again. Martin had flung the net around the gannet's feet and by falling to one side dragged the big bird down with him. Once more his clear voice rang out in the morning air.

"One for the net coming doooooooooooooooooown!"

Rose put a paw to her mouth as she saw Martin leap off the cliff and plummet downwards. He hit the net dead center. As the shrews cheered she rushed up to him. The mousemaid tore a strip from her smock.

"You're hurt. Let me see. Oh, thank goodness, it's not serious."

Martin's courage proved to be worth more than they had anticipated. Soon the four friends were once again free and on their way along the shore. As soon at the four travelers were out of sight of the shrew encampment Rose turned to Martin.

"Sit down please."

"Why?"

"That's a nasty bump that little terror Dinjer gave you. And I'm not done wrapping your side."

Martin tried to shrug her off. "Oh please don't worry about it. I've hade worse before. We need to get a move on."

Rose stood in his way paws akimbo. "We'll do no such thing Warrior." She walked over to Martin and forcefully pushed him down into a seated position so she could tend his wounds better. She dug into her bag that she had taken from the shrews before they left, muttering as she worked. "Let's see a strip of willow bark, a few dock leaves, and an actual bandage. I don't have that much of my smock left to rip up you know. I can't believe you just jumped like that. I though my heart would stop when I saw you falling so fast. Still you're right, this isn't too bad. We'll be ready to go in a few ticks."

Martin found himself smiling as she tended him. He couldn't remember a creature that had cared for him as tenderly as she was. Even while she was scolding him he felt his grim grow. It was nice to be well thought of by such a pretty maid.

Soon they were on their way again. Grumm and Pallum were walking ahead of Martin and Rose. The warm summer sun shone down on them as they made their way off the shore and into an expanse of forest before them.

Rose looked at Martin. "I'm proud of you."

Martin was taken aback. "For what?"

"For saving Dinjer. He treated you, well poorly to put it kindly, but you still didn't hesitate to save him. It takes a real warrior to do that." She took his paw and gave it a squeeze while she smiled at him.

Martin stopped dead in his tracks and smiled bashfully at her unsure of what to say or do. "Er, thank you Rose. That's very kind of you to say."

Rose flashed him another smile before trotting off to catch up with Grumm. Pallum waited for Martin to catch up with him. The hedgehog was grinning. "Come on Martin. Let's get going."

Shaking his head to clear the slight daze he had found himself in Martin re-adjusted the pack on his shoulders. "Right! Let's see if we can find anyone that can tell us where Noonvale is." With that the Warrior trotted up to the head of their little column. Coming up next to Rose he grinned at her and intertwined his paw with hers. "We won't find it just standing here. Come on Rose I'll race you to that tree!"

Martin kept hold of Rose's paw as he took off running. Their laughter rang in the summer air. Behind them Grumm and Pallum kept their walking pace letting Martin and Rose run ahead.

"Hurr hurr tha' Marthen be a-lookin' roight noicly at Miz Rozer. Hurr hurr," Grumm chuckled.

Pallum agreed with his mole friend. "Aye Grumm. Does a beast good to see two young creatures fallin' fer each other like that."

The summer day wore on as the four travelers continued on their way in search of Noonvale.

A/N; _So I originally thought I'd do all of "Martin the Warrior" in one chapter. But I'm thinking I'll divvy that up into at least two chapters now. I really hope you like this installment. It's a lot harder than you might think to add in all this extra detail to an already very detailed story. As always I eagerly await your comments._


	7. The Blossom and Blade

A/N; _Welcome to the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you're comfortable, because this one's going to take awhile. Also be prepared for quite a bit of fluff. Just letting you know right now._

6.

The Blossom and Blade

"What's Noonvale like Rose?"

"Well to me it's the most wonderful place I could ever think of. It's a large valley set deep in the old forest. There are orchards and gardens that grow the best kinds of fruits and vegetables. There's also a stream that flows through the valley and over a waterfall that has a nice pool at the base of it." Rose's eyes had a wistful look to them as she describer her home. It was clear she missed it.

They had left Polleekin's tree house at mid-day and were following the mole's directions to the letter. With their frontshadows as their guide they were making their way through the scrublands farther in from the coast. Martin had taken the lead of their little column, his eyes casting about, ever on guard for danger. Rose was walking next to him with Grumm and Pallum bringing up the rear.

"Why so curious about Noonvale all of a sudden?" Rose asked Martin.

The Warrior looked at her before he answered. "Well both you and Brome speak so highly of the place. Before I was captured by Badrang I lived in a small cave on the Western Sea with my father and what was left of our tribe. It wasn't a very nice place to tell you the truth. But Noonvale does sound like a nice place and I'd like to know more about it."

Rose smiled at Martin. "What would you like to know?"

"Brome talked a lot about the food there. He said that your mother was one of the best cooks and made things like mushroom and chestnut stew, spring vegetable pasties, and oatfarls. I've never even heard of some of those things."

Grumm piped it at this point. "Hurr Maister Brome b'ain't be fibbin' zurr Marthen. Missus Aryah do be a roight foin cooker. Burr 'ecky she'm is."

"Let me guess Brome was tormenting you and Felldoh with the thought of food while you were waiting for Grumm to finish the tunnel," Rose said with a grin.

"Something like that," Martin told her.

"Well both Brome and Grumm are right. My mother Aryah is a very fine cook. She's even taught me to make a few things."

Martin perked up a bit. "Like what?"

"Well my favorite dish is actually a dessert."

"Sounds like my favorite too," piped in Pallum.

Rose turned back and smiled at the hedgehog. "You don't even know what it is yet."

Pallum was unconcerned. "If it's a dessert it's my favorite. Life's short, so eat cake."

"What kind of dessert is this Rose," Martin said. He was intensely curious to know.

"It's a damson and hazelnut flan. I usually top it with mintcream too, just for a finishing touch."

Martin was trying very hard not to show how much his mouth was watering. "If it tastes half as good as it sounds, then I'll be one happy mouse."

Rose linked her arm with Martin's and smiled at him. "Don't worry Martin. When we get to Noonvale I'm sure my father and mother will have a huge celebratory feast. I'll be sure to make one."

"Tha' be the bes' kind 'o moteevashun there be. Roight noice food back at 'ome. Oi carn't wait." Grumm was also a little homesick, but the though of the wonderful Noonvale cooking was helping him out too.

To stop his watering mouth Martin decided to change the subject. "What else is there to do besides eat in Noonvale?"

Rose thought for a little bit before she answered. "Well a lot of the creatures there concentrate on the gardens and orchards. Then there are others who tend the flower beds. There are flowers everywhere. Bluebells, daisies, petunias, celandines, and columbines to name just some of the flowers there."

"And of course roses," said Martin as he smiled at Rose and gave her arm an extra squeeze.

"Yes, roses too," Rose said quietly. She felt her face flame at the kind smile Martin was giving her so she continued to talk about her home. "Hopefully when we get there the flowers will all be in bloom and the fruits will have started to grow in the orchards. Close to the top of my favorite things to do in Noonvale list is walk through the orchards. There are trees and bushes of all kinds. Apples, pears, plums, strawberries, raspberries, peaches, blackberry, gooseberries, black currant, and blackberries just to name a few."

Martin was a bit startled at the list. "I didn't know you could grow all those kinds of fruits and berries in the same place."

"It's no easy task," Rose told him. "But most of the creatures in Noonvale are gardeners anyway. We all help each other out and it makes it a lot less difficult."

"What else is there?" Martin asked.

"Hmmm, well like I said most creatures in Noonvale are gardeners. Almost every cottage has a small herb garden behind it. Some folk specialize in cooking herbs like rosemary or thyme. Others tend medicinal herbs and plants or grow small willow saplings."

"Willow saplings? What are those good for?"

"For the bark of course. Willow bark tea is a very good pain killer. It soothes a lot of aches for just about any creature that needs it."

Martin had a far off look to his eye as he walked along. "It sounds like a wonderful place. I'm having a hard time imagining what it must be like."

Rose smiled up at him. "Don't worry. Soon we'll be there and you can see for yourself."

Darkness had finally fallen over the small company. Pallum's discovery of the three-topped oak from Polleekin's instructions had been a big boost for morale. They now knew they were on the right track to find the Warden of Marshwood Hill. After a small dinner of carrot and turnip farl Grumm and Pallum had quickly fallen asleep. Martin and Rose again found themselves awake by themselves. They sat in comfortable silence as the stars twinkled above them and a fiery-tailed comet flashed across the peaceful scene.

It was Rose who broke the silence. She talked softly so as not to wake Grumm or Pallum. "Well, we found the dead three top easy enough. Tomorrow we'll look for the twin paths. Oh, I do hope Brome and Felldoh are all right. I'd hate to think of us lying here eating if they needed our help."

Martin took a sip from the canteen. "Trust Polleekin's words, Rose. There's nothing else we can do. Brome is young, but Felldoh will look after him – he's a warrior."

The mousemaid looked at the short shrew sword sticking in the ground close to Martin's paw where he could reach it quickly. She had been amazed at the change that had come over Martin when he took full possession of the small blade. It was if the sword was an extension of his being the way he had carried it. She knew it was only a small substitute for his father's sword, but the reverence Martin gave the blade showed. She had thought him confident before he had a sword at his side. Now with it tucked in his belt she knew he truly was a warrior.

"What's it like being a warrior?" Having grown up surrounded by peaceful creatures she was very curious.

"I don't know really," Martin shrugged. "I won't consider myself a warrior until the day I take my father's sword back from Badrang."

Rose tossed a piece of her bread. It bounced off Martin's nose. "Silly, of course you're a warrior. Even Polleekin saw that. I know you're a warrior because you protect others. Look at the way you've helped me and Grumm and Pallum. And the way you dealt with that big seabird. Nobeast but a warrior could have done that."

He didn't answer her. Instead he just seemed to think about the words Rose had said. She was about to reach across the small space separating them to squeeze his paw again when gentle snoring noises came from the mole and hedgehog. Martin and Rose looked at each other and they both knew that this special moment had run its course.

Martin chuckled. "No good asking them, they're sound asleep like I should be." He lay down in the moss. "Us warrior need lots of sleep, you know. Good night Rose."

Rose watched him as he closed his eyes. Looking back up at the sky she felt her mind begin to wander. _Brome where are you? Are you hurt? Did you make it to land? Are you waiting for us in Noonvale? _Then she looked down again the sleeping form of Martin. _I've never felt this way about another mouse before,_ she thought.

She reached across and gently stroked his headfur away from his closed eyes. Rose got a pleasant surprise when in his sleep Martin gave a contented sigh and a slow smile appeared on his face. Rose felt a smile creep across her face too. _He's so different than any other mouse I've ever met. So full of confidence and determination. I don't think it matters to him that I'm the daughter of the Chieftain of Noonvale. I've never had a friend like this before._

Her thoughts then drifted to the home she had been describing all day to the mouse sleeping near her. Long after Martin had gone to sleep, Rose lay awake thinking of her home in Noonvale.

"Noonvale." She said the name in a whisper to the star-strewn night.

To her it meant peace, happiness, and security, filled as it was with family and friends. Noonvale, the secret place in the ancient northeastern forest. The young mousemaid closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, far from her home. Noonvale.

* * *

Dawn arrived soft as a feather on the air. Martin opened one eye and watched two ants trundling off with the tiny piece of bread that Rose had thrown at him. He rolled over and was pleasantly surprised to see Rose lying close to him. He had thought she had been further away from him when he had laid down the night before. Martin looked on her peaceful sleeping face and felt a warm glow in his heart. A beam of light shone across her face as Martin thought of the conversation about Noonvale he had had with her the previous day. The thought of seeing her peaceful face every morning like that was quickly becoming more and more appealing to Martin. Gently he brushed some of her headfur off of her face. When Rose smiled in her sleep at his touch a contented grin also spread on Martin's.

Later he sat with Rose and Pallum while Grumm was off searching for water. Rose had dug turnovers from her pack and split them among the three friends with Pallum leaving a portion for Grumm when he returned.

"Sleep well Martin?" Rose asked.

He nodded. "I did, thank you Rose. I know I had a good dream, but I can hardly remember any of it. I think I remember this soft feather brushing against my face but that's it. What about you Pallum? Did you remember your dreams from last night?"

"You betcha I remember them. What with all that talk about desserts and food yesterday, I dreamt I was swimming in a huge bowl of puddin' then dove into a lake of strawberry cordial."

Rose was glad Martin was paying attention to Pallum and his dreams of food. When Martin had mentioned his dream Rose knew that it was somehow due to her touch the night before. To cover her flushing face she stood up and looked around for Grumm.

"Where has that mole that mole got to? He only went for water. I'll give him a shout…"

Martin was alert in a flash. He jumped up and put a paw close to Rose's mouth. "No, don't raise your voice, Rose. If Grumm can hear it then so can others. Come on, we'll take a quiet walk and look for him."

In a short while the twin paths were discovered. Pallum stayed behind to watch the fork in the paths Rose and Martin started exploring them. Rose walked behind Martin and kept her eyes and ears peeled for any signs of their mole friend. When the first path proved harmless she and Martin set out on the second of the two. When they passed Pallum they gave the hedgehog reassuring winks. A heavy humming soon reached their ears. Martin drew his sword and motioned Rose to follow him slowly. Straining her ears, she caught a low, frightened whimper.

"That's Grumm!" she whispered.

After a quick discussion they rounded the bend and saw the dozens of beehives and millions of insects that were keeping their friend captive. Rose glanced over at Martin. The Warrior was beside himself with anxiety and he gazed hard across the clearing trying to find someway to get to Grumm. Rose looked back at Grumm as he gave another frightened whimper.

"Sit still Grumm," Rose said in a husky whisper. "Don't cry, there's a good mole. Martin and I are here now."

"Hurrmm, Miz Roser." Grumm's voice sounded muffled as he talked around the ladle. "They'm trapped oi daown yurr. They stinged oi, not all at oncet, moind, just when the feels loik 'avin' some fun with oi. Ooch!"

Rose kept her voice low. "I'm sorry you're being stung, Grumm, but sit still and we'll have you out of there soon."

Martin spoke out of the side of his mouth. "Rose, they've got us trapped now. There's as many behind us as there are in front, and they're blocking out way out. Ow! I've been stung on the footpaw and they're beginning to swarm on me. You can't fight bees with a sword. Owch!"

Rose looked at Martin then down on herself. "That's strange, not a single bee has landed on me. Look!" She held her paw forth. Not a single insect tried to land on it.

Martin blinked in surprise. "How d'you do it…? Owch!"

Realization dawned on Rose suddenly. "Martin, Grumm, don't speak, don't say a word. I've just noticed that every time you speak you get stung. Now, the bees aren't stinging me, so they must like the sound of my voice. I've got an idea. Listen, I'm going to start singing. If they like my voice when I speak, they're sure to like it if I sing gently. As soon as you feel that it's safe, then take my paws and we'll walk out of here, or at least give it a try. Well, here goes. Let me sing a bit first."

Martin and Grumm remained still, like two statues covered by masses of slowly moving bees. Rose began her song.

"You will find me in Noonvale on the side of hill,  
When the summer is peaceful and high,  
There where streamlets meander the valley is still,  
'Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky…"

Right away Martin noticed a difference in the behavior of the bees. The buzzing diminished to low background hum and the insects that were crawling over him ceased their activities.

"It's working," he whispered urgently to Rose. "Keep singing. I'm going to take your paw. Grumm, can you hear me? Reach out for Rose's paw when she sings."

Rose continued her voice like warm breeze on a soft night.

"Look for me at dawning when the earth is asleep.  
Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day,  
'Neath the rowan and alder a vigil I'll keep,  
Every moment that you are away…"

Rose stretched her paws forth. Feeling Martin and Grumm take them, she turned and began walking back down the path with a slow, measured pace. Martin and Grumm trod carefully alongside the mousemaid. She continued singing, and as they went the bees began dropping off and buzzing lazily back to their hives.

"The old earth gently turns as the season change slowly.  
All the flowers and leaves born to wane.  
Hear my song o'er the lea, like the wind soft and lowly.  
Oh, please come back to Noonvale again."

_That was incredible!_ Martin thought. He found himself staring at Rose as they backed up down the path back to where Pallum was waiting for them.

As Pallum fussed over them Martin still couldn't take his eyes off of Rose. He shook his head in amazement, burying his short sword point down in the loam. "Thank you, Rose. That was marvelous. Who needs a sword to defend us? That's the second time you've won a victory with your voice – first as a sea eagle, then as a singer. You know the strange thing is that I hardly noticed the bees. All I could hear was your song. I could have listened to it forever!"

As Grumm and Pallum tended the bee stings and added their agreement to Martin's words, the Warrior saw Rose blush as she bent to her pack. He could tell that she was quite taken by his kind words, even if she did try to act humbly as she stood up with her pack.

"It was only an old Noonvale song. Every young creature there can sing it as well as me. Come on you two, or are you going to sit there all morning?" _He's heard me sing before, so why is it now that I get all a-fluster? It really is just an old song from back home, we all sing it. _She was again glad that Martin wasn't there to see her red face.

They made good progress that day, though the woodland grew high and gloomy as they traversed it. Pallum had finished treating Martin's beestings, so the young mouse trotted up to walk beside Rose.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you back there. I just really liked your song," he told her.

Rose looked up at Martin walking next her. "I know Martin, it's just I've been singing my whole life. I can't begin to count the number of times I've sang that song. I've just never had anybeast say something like that to me before."

"You mean no beast has ever said you have a remarkable voice for song? I find that hard to believe."

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm not trying to sound boastful or anything like that. A lot of creatures have said they like it when I sing. But to tell you the truth I sing because I like to sing, not because I want to have beasts constantly surrounding me demanding I sing this song or that. There was only one other time in my life when I got so flustered after a song." Rose looked down at the path.

Martin tilted her chin back up so he could look at her again. "If you don't want to tell me that's alright. I'm sure that if it's that personal it's a very private memory."

Rose felt couldn't help but feel just a little safer walking next to Martin. "Thank you Martin. It means a lot to me that you're willing to respect my privacy like that. But I trust you so I don't mind telling you about it. It was when I was very young back in Noonvale. There's an old mousewife there named Gracelyn. She's always taking care of the youngest creatures there. One night at dinner in the Council Lodge she started playing her pipes. I started singing along with her. It wasn't even a song; it was just her pipes and me singing la la la along with her. Well I didn't realize that everybeast in Noonvale was listening. When we got done and they all started clapping I think I hid my face in my mother's dress."

Martin chuckled softly to himself as he listened to the story. "I'm sure it was a lovely tune. What happened after that?"

"Well that's why it's a somewhat private memory. The next day my papa had me go and play with these three other mousemaids named Camilla, Joyce, and Teerla. They said mean things about me and my singing. I almost never sang again."

Rose didn't realize it but she had found herself staring down at the path again as she told of the aftereffects of her young song. She only looked up when she felt Martin's arm curl around her waist as he pulled her next to him. When she looked into his eyes she saw the same incomparable determination she had seen in them that night on the shore outside the escape tunnel.

"Don't worry Rose. I promise you that as long as I'm with you, you won't have to worry about bullies like that."

She gratefully leaned into his warm embrace. "Thank you. I think I'm old enough to handle things on my own now, but it's very nice for you to say something like that. I'm honored."

She continued to look up at him trusting that he would guide her around any obstacle in the path. Rose wanted to say how impressed she had been that Martin had blazed into action when they had realized Grumm had gone missing. How she could tell he had been frustrated that his warrior skills couldn't have done anything to help the mole. But with Grumm and Pallum walking along behind them she decided that having them hear that conversation would have to wait for a more opportune moment.

They stopped for lunch soon after and enjoyed a few tasty applescones. Grumm and Pallum went to dip their footpaws in the brook they were resting beside. Rose sat next to Martin giggling as the pair enjoyed their paddle. She was about to tell Martin the thoughts she had been thinking earlier when a booming voice rang out.

"I see you. Beware!"

It ended up being a silly adventure, and even though the early afternoon tea was delicious the four travelers were soon on their way from the prissy Mirdop's burrow. Martin nudged Rose after they had recovered from laughing at Pallum's imitation of the rabbits. "I see what you mean about now being able to handle yourself, Rose the Slayer," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Rose only laughed again as she shoved Martin playfully and they continued their way along the path.

* * *

While their adventure with the Mirdop rabbits had been silly, their trials with the lizards of Marshwood Hill were anything but silly. Rose found her courage had grown beyond anything she could have imagined since she had met Martin, and was able to have the dipper send for help in the form of the imposing Warden of Marshwood Hill. Though she felt braver now, she was also very glad when Martin put a paw over her eyes as the Warden dispensed his form of justice.

That night as the Warden went off on patrol the dipper sat with the four friends enjoying their company. After supper, the dipper whistled and chirped happily. When he had finished they applauded him. Martin lay back, sipping at the tangy cordial they were all sharing.

"Wish I could sing like that. I've got the worst singing voice in the world. Come on, Rose, sing something to cheer us up in this gloomy march."

Rose looked at Martin and saw the kind expression on his face. After their conversation the previous morning, after the bees, she somehow knew that Martin would ask her to sing again sometime soon. _Oh what to sing, _she thought. _I know that tune we all sang at the wedding feast last spring, that's a good one._ The mousemaid obliged willingly, her wondrous clear voice ringing melodiously into the deep marshland night.

"O happy is as happy does,  
Misery never useful was,  
And I am happy now because  
I'm with ones I love.  
Sing fol lol oh a lairy lay,  
Let the sun shine bright all day,  
So I'll go happy on my way  
With the good ones that I love.  
O fie on you, O great disgrace,  
Look at that sad unhappy face,  
I'll not walk, with you not one pace,  
You're not the one I love.  
Sing dumble dum and derry dee,  
You'll have to smile to come with me,  
Till happiness doth let you see  
You're the one that I love!"

Rose and Martin had been sitting across the small circle the friends had formed. As Rose sang the last line hers and Martin's eyes locked and, as had happened so often since they met, they both smiled broadly at each other. They only looked away when Rose pushed Grumm up to do song and dance number. Martin and Rose both watched Grumm sing his quaint song and dance his little hopskip, but for the most part they just continued to look at each other. When Grumm finished dancing the two mice laughed almost as hard because they had missed a good portion of Grumm's performance, than because of the actual dance itself.

When the Warden appeared out of the gloom and bade them all go to sleep Martin got up to put away the remains of the food from their packs. Rose sat up watching him until he finished.

"Well bold Warrior, what did you think of that song?" she asked quietly with a teasing tone.

Martin put the re-packed bags down and sat down next to Rose. "I think that there's something in that old saying about a song taming the savage beast."

"Martin you're not a savage beast, intense and focused maybe, but not savage" she said and reached forward and tickled his footpaw.

Martin softly chuckled at the sensation and held onto Rose's paws for her to stop. He then pulled her to him twisting her around so he could hold her. "True, and I'm eternally grateful that I've got your songs to keep me from becoming one," he whispered into her soft headfur.

Despite the fact they were in a strange place far from her home she felt safe and protected in his presence. She put her paws over Martin's where they were clasped over her waist. They fell asleep that night completely at peace.

* * *

The Gawtrybe squirrels were forming a small area as Martin withdrew his sword from his sash and passed it to Rose. She could tell that he was readying himself for the fight because his eyes had grown hard and his arm muscles were beginning to clench.

"Be careful," she whispered to him.

Martin didn't have a chance to reply because of Pallum's cry of warning. Rose tucked Martin's sword next her own knife and stood beside Grumm and Pallum to watch the fight. Wakka went at Martin like a madbeast. Martin though had the blood of generations of warriors pumping through his veins. His only mistake was when he relied on the same tactic to long. Martin's error allowed Wakka to jump on Martin from behind and score the Warrior's face deeply with his claws. Martin bucked forward and sent the big squirrel flying off him to land face first in the dirt. Martin leapt onto Wakka's back and locked his legs around the squirrel's neck pulling hard on his ears as he did. Wakka tried to dislodge Martin, and actually managed to stagger upright but to no avail. Martin just leaned his body weight forwards and they went crashing back down into the dust again. With the breath driven out of squirrel Martin put his footpaw on Wakka's head and ground it into the dirt hard. The Chieftain of the Gawtrybe struggled feebly, sobbing for breath as Martin's paw stamped down harder.

The young mouse was breathing hard as he rasped out the question, "Have you had enough, squirrel? Because if you haven't, we can carry on until the death!"

As Wakka cried out Rose couldn't take it anymore. She ran out. Grasping Martin's paw, she cried piteously, "He's had enough. Don't kill him, Martin!"

The sound of Rose's voice brought Martin back to reality. Veils of red mist fell from his eyes and the Warrior's desire to kill left him. He allowed her to lead him back to his friends, and Grumm set about bathing his deep-scored face. They sat there as the rest of the Gawtrybe left or started jumping on each others shoulders in a cruel imitation of the small battle that had just taken place.

Pallum shook his head gravely. "Listen to that. What a bunch of savages!"

Rose applied strips of dockleaves to Martin's wounded face. "There, that's the best I can do for now. Let's get away from this place. I hate it, and those horrible wild squirrels too!"

Martin was still in a bit of a daze as Rose helped him to his footpaws. She rechecked the dockleaves she had applied. He noticed her paws were slightly shaking. "I'm sorry if I scared you Rose," he said quietly.

She looked up at him. "You didn't scare me Martin. It's those squirrel bullies that have me upset."

Martin took her paws in his again. "Remember what I promised you Rose. I'll never let another bully hurt you so long as I'm around."

She immediately felt herself begin to relax at his words. "Thank you Martin. Now we best be off if we're to find that cave."

As they set off Rose noticed that Martin wasn't walking as fast as he had been earlier. This was strange to her as she had seen him fight before and then continue walking till they made camp in the evening. _Was that red I saw in his eyes when I pulled him off the squirrel? I wonder what that means. I'll just have to keep a careful eye on him. It's probably because of all that fighting. First the searats, then the gannet, then those worms and lizards in the swamp, now that fight against those horrible miscreants who call themselves squirrels. And he's been watching over us along the way too, it must be exhausting to him. I'd probably be a little tired too._

Rose proved to be right. Martin was walking a little slower than the rest of their small party even though he tried to hide it. She was all concern for him when he tried to press on to the mountain cave in the coming evening. "Never mind if we don't, we can camp on the mountainside until morning and reach it tomorrow. There's no great rush, Martin. Take it slower. You must be tired after battling that big squirrel."

Martin touched his stinging cheeks. "Don't worry about me, Rose. I can walk as fast as anybeast."

_Oh no, not this time,_ she thought. The mousemaid put on a stern face. Stumping ahead, she imitated the Warden's stick-like gait as she mimicked the grey heron. "I say you will walk slower. I am the law!"

They fell about laughing and sat in the ferns while Grumm unpacked some of his invention cakes and a drink of water for each of them. Martin accidentally dozed off as Pallum was singing a little ditty.

"Oh the hedgehog is a fine old beast,  
All covered o'er with needles,  
Not smooth, oh no, like some I know,  
Eels an' fish an' beetles.  
Some creatures calls us hedgepigs,  
An' others says hedgehogs,  
But I do know that frogs is frogs,  
An' hedgehogs is hedge hogs!"

Rose held a paw to her lips. "Hush now, let him sleep awhile. He'll feel better for it." She sat down next to Martin to hold his paw as the Warrior slept the afternoon away.

It was a boon to them all that Rose insisted that Martin sleep. Once again they found themselves fighting for their lives in the form of the Gawtrybe's deadly game. The rest he had gotten gave Martin the energy to summon his courage as they made their way up the mountainside. His bravery was felt by the other three, and helped them scale the mountain. Then Martin looked back down at the pursing squirrels. Rose saw the look in his eyes and before he said it she knew what the Warrior was going to say.

"Don't stop keep going," Martin yelled up to them. "Take Pallum with you! I'll act as a rearguard. At least I'll stand a bit of a chance being above them with a sword in my paw. Go on, Rose. Do as I say!"

_Oh no, he doesn't. I'm not going to lose him to those monsters. _The mousemaid sat down firmly on an outcrop, her footpaws dangling over the landscape far below. She looked down and glared at Martin. "Oh no, if you don't start climbing I'm stopping right here. Either way we go together or not at all, Martin!"

Rose prepared herself to argue it out with Martin. However when he turned to look up at her she saw her reflection in his eyes. She surprised even herself with the intensity of the glare she was giving him. To her undying relief Martin put up his blade and began climbing fast.

"All right, I'm coming. Keep moving!"

Later when they were all safely inside Boldred and Horty's cave Martin stole quietly up to Rose. "How is it that we always seem to be the last two to go to sleep every night?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but I've really been enjoying these little talks of ours," she told him in reply.

"Me too," he said as he sat down next to her on the mattresses they had pushed together. "I'm sorry I told you to go without me earlier Rose. I was just trying to protect you."

Rose opened her arms and Martin pulled her into his embrace. "I forgive you Martin. I just couldn't let you give up like that. I don't know what I'd do if you were lost to me like that."

Martin slowly rocked her back and forth as they gradually fell asleep. "And I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you, Rose. In only the short time we've been together you've become the best friend I've ever had."

Rose didn't answer. She was sound asleep. Soon they both were sleeping peacefully in the warm cave.

* * *

Two days later Martin was standing next to Rose beside a huge boulder in the trees. It was in a forest as old as time, with a special feel about it, cool in the dark green shade, carpeted with their light on fern and bush. Velvety green moss was soft underpaw, and melodious birdsong was the only sound to filter through the variegated canopy of emerald and viridian green.

"Rose what is it?" Martin felt his own voice ringing strangely in the stillness.

She stroked the monolithic stone and pointed downwards. When she turned to Martin he saw the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face. It was as if he was looking at her for the first time all over again, and like before he stood there thunderstruck.

"Noonvale!"

Rose turned from him and led him through a curtain of hanging willow trees. The panorama of Noonvale displayed before him was awe-inspiring to the young mouse. Now he felt he finally understood why Rose treasured her home so much. The valley and its scenery laid out before him seemed to wrap itself around Martin's spirit even more powerfully than the fierce blood of his warrior forbearers.

The spell was broken by Grumm's shout. "Hurr, we'm made et. C'mon!" As Grumm rolled down the bluffs Martin, Rose, and Pallum joyfully dashed after him.

They reached the floor of the valley and Rose immediately took Martin's paw. "Welcome to Noonvale Martin! Let's go! I just have to have you meet my parents!"

Rose's joy was infectious and Martin gladly ran after her as they made their way through the valley. Rose was calling out greeting to friends as she dashed by. She was certain that her parents would be near the gardens, helping raise the crops.

Rose was right and soon she spotted her parents just as they were beginning to help with the morning tasks. Rose threw herself into their welcoming paws breathlessly. Both mice hugged their daughter affectionately. Aryah's welcome was interspersed with anxious enquires about her son.

"Oh, Rose, my Rose, you're home. Did you find your brother? My, you've grown taller, slimmer too. That rascal Brome, did you see him? Did he mention his mother and father? Noonvale has been quiet without your singing, Rose. Is Brome following along? Will he be here soon?"

Rose's heart sank. Brome and Felldoh had not found their way to Noonvale! She could only hope that they were safe, somewhere…

Rose began gasping out her story, but Urran Voh held up a paw. "Later, it is enough that you are safely home, Rose. No doubt you've risked life and limb several times to help your brother. You must realize that Brome is a born wanderer, never content and stubborn to the last word. Well, that young mouse is getting big enough to look after himself. But if you've agreed to meet up here, I expect he'll turn up sooner or later. Maybe someday he'll have enough sense to stay in Noonvale and not go dashing off every time the mood takes him. Ah! Grumm Trencher, you good mole, greetings. Who are these two young creatures?"

Grumm introduced them. "Yurr be Pallum an' Marthen 'ee Wurrier, zurr. They'm wunnerful gudd friends to oi an' Miz Roser."

Urran Voh shook Pallum's paw and then turned to Martin. The Patriarch of Noonvale had seen confident creatures in his seasons ruling the vale. However he had never seen the likes of Martin the Warrior before. The young mouse stood proud and tall. His paw was like steel as he clasped it with Urran Voh's. But the intensity and courage that burned from Martin's eyes was undeniable. Urran Voh turned to his wife and then saw the look that Rose was giving Martin.

Aryah must have seen the flash of concern that appeared on Urran Voh's face. She cut short the introductions. "We can talk later. You must be starving. Rose dear, show your friends where they can wash and find clean robes, then bring them to Council Lodge. I must prepare a homecoming party for you!"

Rose beamed at her mother. "Oh how wonderful! A welcome home feast! Grumm go and find that brother of yours. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do. I'll take Martin and Pallum to my cottage so they can wash up."

She grasped both Martin and Pallum's paws and went dashing off in the direction of her home. Grumm likewise trundled off to find his brother, Trumm. Behind them Urran Voh and Aryah watched them all depart.

"Did you see the way Rose was looking at this Martin the Warrior?" he asked his wife.

"I did," Aryah said gently. "And it's about time too. After all we were the one encouraging her to find a nice young mouse."

"But he's not from Noonvale," Urran Voh said. "And he carries a blade. I don't know."

"Calm down dear," Aryah put a comforting paw on her husband's back. "At least give him a chance. The rule in Noonvale is one of peace and welcome. We should extend every visitor those courtesies, regardless of who they are. Now I need to rouse the kitchens in Council Lodge. Did you see the state of their clothes? I fully intend that by the time they make themselves presentable to have a full feast on the tables and ready to go. I've got a feeling I know exactly what Rose would like."

"That damson and hazelnut flan she's always making" Urran Voh said with a grin. Despite his worries he was very glad to see his daughter again. Aryah only nodded at him as she trotted off in the direction of Council Lodge.

Throughout his life the memory of that happy day stayed locked secretly in Martin's heart. He had dashed after Rose to her cottage. The mouse and hedgehog had both taken long baths in an old copper tub. Rose waited until they were clean and then pointed them to Brome's room and provided some of her father's old tunics and trousers while she washed the dust of travel from her fur.

Soon Martin walked smartly out of Brome's room clad in new smooth clothes. He had chosen tan trousers and a faded purple tunic. Pallum had found brown trousers and a red tunic that would now forever be his due to his spikes now poking through the back. Together they waited for Rose to come out of her room.

Pallum was growing restless as they waited. "How long does it take one to get ready?"

Martin shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. I've never been to a feast like this."

"Well I'm going to go off and see if I can find Grumm. You don't mind waiting for Rose do you?"

"Of course not. Go find that mole and tell him to steer clear of any bees." They both laughed as Pallum made his way outside.

Martin settled himself in a large armchair in a large room at the front of the cottage. While he waited he passed the time by going over to where they had dropped their travel bags and digging out a small whet stone. Sitting back in the chair he drew his sword and touched up the sharpness on the small blade. It had grown slightly dull in the time it had been given to him. He was so intent on his work that he didn't hear Rose come out of her room.

She paused in the hallway leading to the main room and watched Martin. He was so focused on his task. It was something she admired about him, the way he committed himself to whatever it was he was doing. It was a quality she hadn't seen in many creatures. She watched him awhile before she cleared her throat to announcer her presence.

"Ahem."

Martin looked up at her and the whet stone fell from his grasp. He was shocked at the vision in front of him. He had thought she looked pretty in her purple travel dress. Now he knew she looked beautiful in the light blue dress she had put on. Woven from a lighter cloth than her heavy travel dress, the blue dress was decorated with silver colored thread about the skirts. There was also a silver border around the edges of the dress' short sleeve. Martin didn't know where she had got them from, but Rose had also woven columbines into her headfur that she had brushed out of the ponytail she had been wearing during their travels.

Martin got to his feet and smiled at the gorgeous sight before him. He bowed formally to her. "Milady Laterose, you look amazing."

She only laughed her tinkling laugh and gave Martin a curtsey. "Why thank you good sir, but this isn't a very special occasion. That's the only time I like to use my full name."

Martin held up a paw and Rose gladly put hers into it. "Of course Rose," he said as he kissed her paw.

This time Martin did see the blush that formed on Rose's face. There was no way she could hide it this time. He linked his arm with her and motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

Rose couldn't stop smiling at Martin. "Of course."

Martin led her outside and closed the door behind them. He started looking around before turning to Rose. "Er, which way is Council Lodge?"

She laughed at him. Here he was trying to be polite and genteel, but had just put his footpaw in his mouth by not even knowing where they were going. Rose pointed in the direction of the Lodge. "That way."

As they walked they found Pallum wandering around by himself. Martin called over to him. "Pallum! Over here!" The hedgehog turned and joined his friends. "Couldn't find Grumm then, eh?"

Pallum shook his head. "No, and I just about got lost looking for him. I'm glad you two showed up when you did."

"Don't worry," Rose patted him gingerly trying to avoid his spikes. "I'm sure Grumm will show up at Council Lodge. Now come along with us. Your dream is about to come true."

The hedgehog licked his lips in anticipation of the feast he knew was about to start. They found Grumm waiting for them at the entrance to the large building. The mole was hopping exitedly.

"Miz Roser! Zurr Marthen. Pallum! Oi bees an nuncle now!"

Rose dashed forward to congratulate her oldest friend. "Oh Grumm! That's amazing!"

Martin and Pallum likewise clapped the mole on the back as he explained it to them. "Hurr, whoil we be a-gone moi bruther not only be a-married, but he's had a little moler an' named him Bungo. Oi bees Nuncle Grumm!"

They were all smiles as Rose and Grumm led Martin and Pallum into Council Lodge. They entered the main room and the inhabitants of Noonvale all raised a cheer as they came in. Rose pulled Martin further into the room from where he had been standing unsure of the applause that had greeted him.

"Come on, take a bow Martin."

The young mousse bowed formally amid the applause. Afterwards Urran Voh bade them all take their seats and said a blessing for the food. Martin sat next to Rose as she pulled the damson and hazelnut flan topped with mintcream towards her.

"Dessert before the main course?" he asked.

Rose only laughed. "We don't stand on much ceremony when it comes to feasting Martin. Cake is as good as salad to start with. At a feast like this the only rule is, 'if it looks good share it with your neighbor so they can have some too.'"

As he dug into the dish with Rose, Martin looked around the Lodge. Pallum was busy burying his snout in his beaker because of the pretty hogmaid he was sitting next to. Grumm was trying to control the little ball of energy that was his new nephew. All around him creatures were eating, laughing, and singing. For the first time since he had been captured on the shore seasons ago, Martin felt he had found himself a home. He looked over to where Rose was working on the flan they were sharing.

Rose saw him staring at her. "What is it?" she asked.

Martin only smiled. "Nothing Rose. I'm just very happy right now."

Later after the food had been cleared away a few musicians took up their places. Martin looked at them curiously. "Why are they moving the tables out of the way?"

"So we can have room to dance silly," she said.

The Warrior looked down at Rose and knew at once what her expression said. She was waiting for him to ask her to dance. Martin gulped. This would take an altogether different kind of courage. Taking a deep breath he looked down at Rose. "M-may I have this dance?"

Rose beamed up at him. "Of course."

Martin led her out to the floor and stood there awkwardly. Rose noticed at once. "What is it?" she asked.

Due to his nerves Martin's throat was very tight. "I don't know how to dance," he said in a squeaky voice.

Rose looked shocked. "You don't?"

Martin hung and shook his head. "It wasn't something I can remember my tribe doing before I was captured. And the guards in Marshank would never let the slaves dance."

"Martin," Rose tilted his head up to look at her. "I don't mind. We can start slow. I'll be happy to teach you some simple steps. But first you've got to calm down. You'll only wind up stepping on my paws if you don't take a deep breath." Martin did so and at once felt a little better. "Good," Rose said. "Now just look into my eyes and we'll start. Remember go slow to start with. I'm sure that you didn't learn sword tricks in a day, dancing is the same."

The analogy did much to settle Martin's nerves. He began following her directions as best he could. He was constantly alternating between looking at his footpaws and her eyes as he tried to get the steps. Before long though Martin did become accustomed to the tempo of the various songs that were played. Even though there were other dancers much more skilled than he, Martin found he didn't care. He was just enjoying the feel of holding Rose as she taught him the reels of her home.

Finally the feast began to wind down. Rose took Martin back to her cottage with her parents. They sat in the main room as Rose told them of the adventures she had faced since she had left Noonvale. Then Martin explained of the true nature of his quest and his desire to return to Marshank and free the slaves and reclaim his father's sword.

Urran Voh's face was serious. "You ask a great deal. Our creatures have never seen war, they are dedicated to our life of friendship and peace."

Aryah could tell that some tension was building in the room. She said quietly, "but my dear, where there is such pain and hardship for so many innocent creatures, surely we could let Martin speak to our folk. Any who wish to help can decide for themselves."

It was a compromise that did much to ease the tension, until Urran Voh asked Martin to give up his sword. Again Aryah filled the role of the peacemaker. When Martin had placed his sword on the peg by the door she showed Martin to the guest room.

When they had gone, Rose's father put his paw about her shoulders and sighed unhappily. "Rose listen to me carefully, daughter. What I tell you is for your own good. This Martin, he is a warrior, and death walks alongside such creatures. You must never let yourself grow too close to him."

The mousemaid smiled. "Father, you're not a warrior, you're a worrier. Martin is my best friend in the whole world, he would never hurt me or let me be hurt. I'll change him, you'll see. One day he will be the most peaceful creature in Noonvale!"

Urran Voh rose from his chair slowly. "You and Brome are alike, both strong-willed. I only hope that you are right, Rose, though I think no good will ever come your friendship, because I can tell that Martin has a will and determination far stronger than any I have ever come across. Good night, my Rose. Before you sleep, think on what I have said."

Rose ruffled her father's grey beard. "Good night, you great fusspot. There's nothing to think about except a much needed night's rest. When you come to know Martin the Warrior as well as I do, you'll understand."

With that Rose left for her room. Urran Voh waited until Aryah rejoined him. He was deep in thought as she picked up her needlework again. "So what are you worried about this time?" she asked him. "Martin?"

Urran Voh nodded. "We've never seen his like here in Noonvale before. Remember what Boldred and her husband said when they visited here before? About that other warrior, Luke? His wife died at the claws of searats. I don't want the same thing to happen to our Rose."

Aryah put her needlework down and nodded gravely. "I know Urran. I'm scared for Rose too. But we did say she could make her own choice. It looks as if she's made it. Though Martin does seem to inspire trust. I'll talk to him tomorrow, would that help?"

"Very much, thank you my dear."

* * *

The next morning Aryah woke early to start breakfast preparations. She had just woken up Rose who had promised to help the night before. As the mousewife walked to Council Lodge she had a quick conversation with Boldred then noticed Martin sitting by the waterfall pool. She walked over to the Warrior and talked to him. The force of his gaze when he promised to protect Rose was such that she couldn't help but trust him. She bade him come with her and together they walked to Council Lodge for breakfast.

After the meal Martin wandered outside to wander through Noonvale. Rose had to help clean the breakfast dishes and promised to meet him when she was done. She had ignored his offer to help saying he was a guest and didn't have to worry about such things. He wandered through the flower beds and picked a few on his way towards the waterfall pool.

_Noonvale, a place to call home at last_. The thought came to Martin as he looked around. _There by the waterfall, that's where Rose and I can live._ He looked down to the circlet of flowers he was making. Growing up on the northlands coasts, seasons as a slave, and all his previous adventures hadn't left much time for Martin to learn craft skills. Still he hoped Rose would appreciate the effort he had put into the headband. He was waiting for her by the waterfall. She told him to wait there as she helped clear away the breakfast dishes.

Martin was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Rose creep up behind him until she covered his eye from behind.

"Guess who?" her melodic voice seemed to ring in the morning air.

Martin spun around to see Rose smiling up at him. He felt a grin break across his own face as he stared down into her eyes. "Stand still a moment," he told her. Gently he placed the circlet of flowers on her head.

Martin didn't know how it was possible but Rose's smile seemed to grow even wider as the flowers came to rest on her headfur. At once she darted over to the waterfall pool to see her reflection.

"Oh Martin! That's lovely!" Rose spun around and hugged Martin tight. "Thank you!"

"It nothing much," he said modestly.

"It was sweet for you to take the time to make this just for me." Rose leaned in and gave Martin a quick kiss on the cheek. As Martin stood in shock from her peck Rose took his paw. "Come on I want to show you the entire valley."

She took him everywhere. She called out greetings to her friends as she passed them. Martin was introduced to so many new creatures he couldn't begin to remember all their names. The happy feeling that had come over him the previous day had remained and he didn't want to do anything to be shaken out of it.

For her part Rose was beaming. She had great fun in showing Martin where many of her first adventures had taken place before she had set off to find Brome. Finally after a tour of the orchards Rose looked up at Martin with her quiet smile.

"There's one other place I want to show you. Remember those willows we passed on the way here? Well there's a shortcut to them that only a few know about. It's one of the loveliest spots here because so few creatures go there. I'd love to show it to you."

Martin smiled down at her. "Lead on."

It may have been a shortcut, but it was still a fair hike up the northern bluffs of the valley. Still the forest was as welcoming as ever and the morning sun was warm on the two mice. Soon they arrived at the secret glade.

Rose led Martin to an old stump on the riverbank. Birds chirped their songs while the river skipped over the rocks lodged in the muddy bottom. Willow branches swayed in the gentle breeze that was blowing. The tips of the branches dipped in and out of the river causing a small cascade of droplets to catch the morning sun.

"Isn't this the most lovely place Martin? I'd sit here for hours when I was young just watching the river go by. Then the dragonflies would buzz around my head while I skipped rocks and…you're doing it again."

Martin blinked a few times before he looked up from his gaze. It was hard to look away from her. He had met Rose for breakfast that morning and been stunned at the sight. She had put on a flowing blue dress of light silk with short sleeves. It wasn't as fancy as her dress from the previous night, but it was still well made. The dress was modestly cut yet still did justice to Rose's petite frame. As Rose walked the dress swished and swayed like a playful breeze.

"I'm sorry, doing what?"

"Staring at me. You've been doing it all morning and have barely said a word."

"Well it's just…" Martin stumbled on his words.

Rose walked over to stand next to him. She had to admit that although a brown or forest green tunic was more his style the purple smock and red scarf around his neck made Martin look very handsome. "Go on Martin you can tell me. You've become such a good friend to me over the past days. You can tell me anything."

"I…I…I don't know." He took the few steps to stand on the riverbank and stared across the gently flowing waves.

Rose followed him and standing next to him took his paw in hers. "Please tell me, you've been so aloof all morning. I want to help you with whatever this problem is."

"I can't help but ponder the unfairness of it all," he finally admitted. "Here we are in Noonvale, peaceful and safe, yet we still don't know what's happened to Brome or Felldoh. We couldn't have been swept that far apart from each other, but for some reason they're not here."

"I worry about them too Martin. I set out to find my brother only to be separated from him again." She leaned her head on his shoulder and gave his paw a squeeze.

"I don't know how I know it, but I feel the need to leave Noonvale soon and return to Marshank"

Rose heard the steel in his young voice. "To reclaim your father's sword?"

"Not only that," Martin answered. "But more importantly to free the rest of the slaves. You have no idea of the living horror that is the life of a slave. We were beaten without mercy for pointless reasons, starved for stumbling over rocks the horde intentionally put in our way, or whipped simply because the guards felt like it."

"You're right Martin. I have never known pain such as that. My only wish is that once your task is complete you can find peace here in Noonvale."

Martin gave a relieved sigh and turned to face her. " Thank you for understanding Rose. This morning and yesterday have been so wonderful. Especially sharing it with one as lovely as you Rose."

Rose fluttered her eyelashes on hearing the compliment. "Why Martin, that's so sweet of you to say."

He took both of her paws in his before he went on. "I've never felt so happy since we came here Rose. I feel like Noonvale can be a place where I can truly belong somewhere. Especially with such good friends like Grumm, and Pallum, and you."

"Is that all I am to you Martin? A friend?" Rose gave him a hopeful smile.

Martin looked deep into her hazel eyes before he answered. "You're a friend to everybeast you meet, a guide to those who are lost, a comfort to those who are hurting, and the song of light to those in the darkness. I wouldn't know where to start to list all the things you are to all those around you. But to me you'll always just be Rose, simple and beautiful."

Rose felt her heart melt at Martin's words. For one of the few times in her life she found herself at a loss for words. "I…er….um…wow." She leaned forward and hugged the Warrior next to her tight. It took awhile before she found her voice again. "I'm honored you think so highly of me. No one has ever said something like that to me before." She felt his arms encircle her and couldn't help but think how right things were at that moment in that place with Martin.

They stayed locked in each other's embrace for a long moment before Martin spoke again. "Rose?"

She looked up at him. "Yes Martin?"

The nervousness was clear in his eyes and voice. "Would it be to forward of me to ask for a kiss?"

Martin felt his heart leap at the gorgeous smile she gave him. _Took him long enough to ask,_ she thought. "Not at all my brave Warrior."

Martin closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss Rose. It was unlike anything she had experienced before. Her entire life she had been sought after by male mice that had only seen her for her position. It had created a longing in her heart for somebeast to see her for who she really was. A capable, intelligent, caring, mousemaid. Finally at last she knew she had found the one who did understand her like that. And he was right next to her, kissing her. She didn't know what to think at that moment, but she didn't care. All she did care about was the mouse who was kissing her.

At last they broke apart. Martin rested his forehead against Rose's but couldn't think of anything to say. Words were meaningless anyway in such a moment. Finally it was Rose who broke the silence. She took her head away from Martin's and looked at him

"I think it would be best if we returned to Noonvale now." Her words were kindly spoken and Martin knew the truth of it.

He smiled at her. "You wish is my command Laterose."

Her merry tinkling laugh echoed around the glade as she swatted his arm. "Laterose? I only use that name for formal occasions as you know only too well."

Paw in paw and laughing at jokes they told each other the two mice walked back to Noonvale under the warm summer morning sky.

When they got back they found Grumm hard at work on the old sycamore tree. "Hurr, look at oi, not 'ome twoday an' oi'm back at work!"

Martin and Rose both laughed at his comment. Then Martin jumped down and rolled up his sleeves to help. Rose soon joined him and together they started scooping earth out of the holes dug around the base of the tree. Rose provided the work crews with a light melody as she hummed to them as they toiled. The day grew hotter as the sun rose higher. Soon Martin noticed that several creatures were beginning to show signs of heat fatigue. He quickly called a halt to the work.

"Let's take a break everybeast!" he said. "Get some water and cool down a bit. We'll all feel much better for it, after that we can work on those roots."

Martin helped Rose out of the hole they had been working in and they both went over to the waterfall pool for a drink. He was surprised to see Rose slow down a bit as the approached the water. "What is it?" he asked.

"Them," Rose said as she pointed at Camilla and her two friends Joyce and Teerla near the pool. "You'd think they would have grown up by now, but they're still the same delicate maids they've always been."

"Don't worry about them Rose. Remember how you told me they hate getting dirty? I've got an idea that might help you out."

As Martin and Rose approached the pool Camilla called out to her. "Well if it isn't Laterose? You found the wrong mouse. You were supposed to find your brother, not some outsider who doesn't even know how to dance a simple reel."

Joyce and Teerla both had the same haughty tones as Camilla. "You'd better go off and get the job done right Laterose," Joyce said.

"Right, but don't worry you can leave Martin here with us," Teerla said. "I'm sure he'll find our company a lot more agreeable than yours."

At first Martin had been thinking about tossing the three maids in the mud at the base of the pool. But something in the tone of their voice struck a cord with him that reminded him of his days as a slave. He looked up at the three mice. "And what makes you think that?" he asked them.

"Well just look at us," Camilla said. "We don't go around getting nice dresses all dirty just for the sake of some great ugly tree. That's the work of male creatures. Why should we ever have to do any kind of work like that?"

An idea sprang into Martin's mind right then. Plastering a smile on his face just like he did with the Squidjees he spoke to the three maids again. "You know something, you three are absolutely right. You're too delicate to have to worry about things like digging. I'm sure you'd all much rather prefer to be clean as a whistle."

Joyce turned to Rose. "See Laterose? He does understand."

Rose whispered to Martin. "What are you doing?"

He only grinned his fake grin as he addressed the maids. "Come with me. I'll be sure you are the cleanest maids in Noonvale."

This seemed to please Camilla, Joyce, and Teerla to no end. They hopped down off the rock they had been sitting on and followed Martin. No matter how many times they asked him what he was up to he wouldn't give them a straight response. Rose followed them intensely curious as to see what he was up to.

Martin led them past the sycamore tree. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face the small party following him. "If you'll please excuse me for one moment. I just have to confer with Grumm and Gumbler about some of the roots we've been having trouble with. It won't take long."

Teerla fluttered her eyelashes at Martin. "Oh take all the time you need. We don't mind."

Martin jumped back down under the sycamore and was lost to view. After a short pause his voice called up from the hole he was in. "Oh Camilla! Joyce! Teerla! There's something I forgot to tell you! Could you please come here to the edge of this hole?"

The three maids leaned forwards excitedly. They peered in looking straight down into the blackness of the excavation. Suddenly a great shower of dirt, mud, sand, and bits of debris was shot up and out of the hole. The mess instantly covered the three maids, covering them in the debris from the bottom of the sycamore tree. They stood in absolute shock as the shower of earth abated only to get dirty, stinky, sweatrags flung at them from two of the other holes.

Martin climbed out of the hole with a hard look in his eye even though he was still grinning. The moles that had helped him out were likewise grinning too. "I promised you three you'd be the cleanest maids in Noonvale. Now you will be because you just volunteered for laundry detail. You say it's a male's job to dig, fine. Then it's a maid's job to clean up afterward and then cook the dinner. So hop to it! And if I ever hear of you three being petty to any other beast I'm sure I can find other jobs for three maidens like yourselves. Now get going!"

The three maids stood completely humiliated. All of Noonvale knew them as arrogant bullies that hardly did any useful work in the valley. Yet, most creatures were too good natured to call them out on it. Martin's words and deeds had been just what many of them had wanted to say, so they were more than happy to see the three prissy mousemaids get their comeuppance.

Seeing they would receive no sympathy or support from the rest of the Noonvalers, Camilla, Joyce, and Teerla accepted the fact that they would have to work on laundry duty for the rest of the day. They gathered up the pile of sweatrags and slunk off with their heads hung low.

Martin watched them go with a satisfied not. Rose came next to him and gave him a hug. "That was wonderful Martin. I really think you showed them something there."

"I think so too," he said as he returned her hug. "Now let's get back to work. I think I might have another idea that can get this tree toppled today."

A few hours later Martin's words proved to be true. With most of Noonvale watching the great dead sycamore tree finally crashed to the ground. An impromptu celebration started up at once. Martin and Rose found each other and after exchanging a quick kiss joined in the happy throng.

Urran Voh stood aside and watched. _Maybe I was wrong about this Martin. The sycamore is finally fallen and this is the happiest I've ever seen Rose. He truly cares not just for her but for everybeast he meets._

Supper was taken picnic style by the fallen tree. Having cause for celebration the Noonvalers seized it with a will. It was then that Boldred dropped out of the sky like a thunderbolt with her news.

A/N; _Congrats, you made it to the end (of this chapter that is). I do hope you've enjoyed it. I know I skipped over a lot of scenes in "Martin the Warrior" that most people would consider important. Polleekin's house for example. Well first off the book "Martin the Warrior" is in my opinion the best written book in the entire Redwall series. There are some scenes that I think are fine the way they are and don't need me going into more detail about them. Also that's Brian Jacques' tale. This one is mine. I may be following the same plot line, but I have more own story to tell. The scenes from the book I choose to use are the ones that I feel are best at helping me to tell my story. So that's why certain parts of the book are included and other's are not. If you'd like to know more about this send me a PM and I'd be more than happy to discuss it with you. And as always I look forward to your comments._


	8. Fallen Petal

A/N; _Well we all know what's coming in this chapter, so I'll be quick. I quoted heavily from "Martin the Warrior" and "Winter's Flowers" in this chapter._

7.

Fallen Petal

Rose watched Martin intently as Boldred related her news. The young mouse had gone from joyful and happy to intense and focused. Gone was the pleasant smile that had been on his face after felling the sycamore tree. Instead Rose saw the spark of determination be kindled into a fire in Martin's eyes. Her suspicions were proved correct when he jumped off the tree trunk.

"I must go now!" he shouted.

Boldred nodded. "The old squirrel Barkjon is a shrewd beast, he said that you would act thus, and here is his message to you. Tell Martin if he is coming to travel with all speed and bring plenty of help!"

Aryah looked at Boldred anxiously. "Did you see my son Brome? Did you speak to him?"

Boldred spread her wings wide. "There was no time, I had many things to do. The hare Ballaw assured me that Brome was lively as a grasshopper and fit as a flea. The badger Rowanoak confirmed this. She seemed like a wise and sensible creature. Badgers usually are."

Aryah climbed down from the sycamore and took Martin's paw. Fear was in her eyes and voice. "Bring my son back to me, please, Martin. I beg you."

Rose saw that Martin was at a loss for words. She leapt down to join Martin and her mother. "We will Mama, don't worry."

"Rose how can you go?" Urran Voh gazed sternly at his daughter. "Is it not enough that we have Brome caught up in a war far from home!"

Rose faced her father resolutely. "I must go. Martin and I are the only ones who would stand a chance of bringing Brome back to Noonvale."

"Hurr, you'm not leavin' us'ns yurr, mizzy!" Pallum and Grumm joined paws with Martin and Rose.

While little Bungo tried adding his help, Rose looked back at her father. The Patriarch however was not looking at her. Urran Voh and Martin were staring at each other in a silent contest of wills. Martin with unmistakable courage blazing from his eyes and Urran Voh with long seasons of experience behind his. Rose had seen that stare before from her father. It was the look he gave a beast when he wanted them to know exactly who was the Patriarch of the Tribe of Noonvale. It had never failed to remind a creature to whom their loyalty lied. However what surprised Rose was that her father broke eye contact first and looked down with a nod of his head.

Martin's voice then rang out loud and strong. "Is anybeast with us? You heard Boldred, we need plenty of help!"

The otter quartette, several moles and a few hedgehogs stood forward. Martin counted, sixteen in all including his three friends.

"I am sorry, Martin," Urran Voh said, his tone more kindly, "but we are not warriors, my creatures do not have and knowledge of battle. Many have families to care for. Those who have volunteered to go with you are few, but brave." Urran Voh then look to the volunteers and addressed his next words to them more than Martin, to charge them of their duty. "None of them have ever used a weapon, yet they are prepared to go and help you with their very lives."

Martin bowed to his small army and to Urran Voh. "I thank you with all of my heart."

Boldred came back up to Martin to begin planning. As the owl did so Aryah clasped her daughter's paw. "Come Rose, you and your friends will need to be resupplied. We have more than enough back at the cottage."

Along with her parents Rose made her way back to the small building. When they entered they found the packs where they had been left near the door. After brushing out the debris of travel the three mice began packing rations and supplies. They worked in silence, none of them really knowing what to say. They even avoided looking at each other for fear that one of the others would break down and begin weeping. Rose was trying to pack the supplies quickly, while her parents were moving slower. Rose knew they were trying to put off the moment of her departure as long as possible. In truth she was scared too.

_Am I really doing this again? _She thought to herself. _Leaving Noonvale and home to journey after Brome? At least this time I know where he is. And Martin will be with me the whole time. He promised to not let anything happen to me. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother. "Rose dear, you can't go travelling over hill and dale in that dress. You'll ruin it. I washed your purple travel dress, it's in your room." Aryah still hadn't found the courage to look her daughter in the eye as she spoke. Wordlessly Rose nodded and left for her room.

Aryah turned to her husband. "I'm scared," she said.

Urran Voh pulled his wife to him and held her. "I know dear. So am I."

Soon Rose came out of her room in the clean purple dress. She and her parents had just finished putting together some food and drink in packs when Martin strode into the cottage. Rose took the small shrew sword from its peg behind the door and held it out to Martin.

"You gave this up freely, now I give it back to you."

The Warrior thrust the sword into his belt. "I'm ready." There was no doubting that now Martin the Warrior stood ready for battle at a moment's notice. His eyes were clear and bright, his grip hard as granite on the sword hilt poking through his belt. Martin then bowed formally to Urran Voh. "Thank you for your hospitality sir. You and your creatures were more than kind to me. If there is anything I can ever do in return, name it and it is yours."

Urran Voh looked at Martin and then to Rose. "Protect my daughter, find my son and bring them home."

Martin bowed again. "On my honor as a warrior I will do so sir." He then turned to Rose. "It's time to go."

Rose nodded. "I know, can you give me a moment to say goodbye though?"

"Of course." Martin put his own pack on his back before grabbing the other three and walking outside.

Aryah rushed forward to embrace Rose. "I know nothing I say will stop you from going, but all the same I don't want you to go. You're here, you're home, and you're safe. But promise me Rose, promise me you'll come back with that brother of yours."

Rose felt her mother's tears seeping onto her shoulder. "I promise Mama. We'll come back."

"I love you Rose," Aryah said with a sniff.

"I love you too."

Slowly Aryah let go and Urran Voh also stepped forward to embrace Rose. He held on as if he never wanted to let go. "I hope you're right about Martin. But I am glad he's made you so happy."

Rose held onto her father tightly too. "Thank you Papa."

Urran Voh let Rose go but still held onto her shoulders to look at her. "Remember you are of the ruling line of Noonvale. I charge you to help any who need help and…and…" Urran's voice choked off as he looked at his daughter. After taking a few deep breaths he looked at her again. "Be careful Rose, and come back to us. I love you."

"I love you too Papa," said Rose as she gave her father a final hug. When she let go she turned around and walked outside leaving her parents behind in the cottage.

Aryah finally broke down and fell to the floor weeping. Urran Voh kneeled down next to her and held her as his own tears slid down his face.

* * *

A few hours later they were all travelling swiftly on the Broadstream aboard the _Waterlily_. Rose saw Martin speaking to Boldred at the bow but was too busy helping getting settled to hear more than snippets of the conversation. When she could she joined Martin who was still peering over the bow.

"Calm down Martin. Like Boldred just said you can't make the Broadstream flow any faster."

The Warrior looked at the mousemaid who had joined him on the bow of the _Waterlily_. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he looked over the river. "I know Rose. It's just that with every moment that passes we could already be too late to help your brother."

Rose leaned her head on Martin's shoulder. "Don't worry Martin. Once all this is over we can return to Noonvale. We'll never have to leave and with you as our warrior with your father's sword there will never be anything to worry about again."

Martin closed his eyes and held Rose closer to him. "That sounds nice."

Together they watched as the flotilla grew. More and more creatures were seen running along the banks as the big otter drum boomed out over the river. It came to Martin as a shock to hear the next command Starwort shouted out.

"Bring 'er around mates! Make for the shore and set up the camp!" The _Waterlily_ bumped to a stop on the banks of the Broadstream.

"Starwort what are you doing?" Martin was near livid. "We don't have time to stop! We need to keep going!"

Starwort was anything but used to another beast trying to give him orders on his ship. However he had been quite impressed with Martin so the otter talked reasonably to the mouse. "There's nothin' for it Martin. There's rocks ahead of us and I wouldn't risk me _Lily_ tryin' to skirt them in the dark. Even ifin we did make it there's more craft not as sturdy as the _Lily_ which would be smashed sure as the Broadstream flows to the sea. Also we've got to ferry the beasts on the far shore to this side so's we all are in one united front. I would'a thought a skilled warrior like you would'a seen that."

However Martin wasn't soothed. Grinding his teeth he leapt over the rail and stormed off into the surrounding woods. The otter crew watched as he swung his short sword at a bush before disappearing behind an oak tree.

Marigold looked to where she had last seen Rose. The otterwife was going to suggest to Rose to find Martin and try to calm him down. She needn't have worried. Rose was already over the side of the ship and making her way to where Martin had last been seen.

Frustrated beyond belief Martin hacked at any plant or bush in his path. He couldn't believe that the otters would stop like they had. Brome and Felldoh were in trouble and he wasn't drawing any nearer to them with the flotilla resting on the banks. A twig snapped behind him and Martin whirled around, ready for anything. It was Rose. Relaxing he tucked his sword back into his belt as the mousemaid approached him.

"There you are," she called out. "I thought you might have walked all the way to Marshank."

"This isn't the time to joke Rose. Not with the way Starwort is acting."

Rose put her paws on her hips and glared at Martin. "The way Starwort was acting? What about the way you were acting? You were rude!"

"He's the one that's stopping for the night when we need to get to the coast as quickly as possible!" Martin shouted back. "I'm the one trying to get to your brother and you're taking his side?"

"Yes I am," Rose responded coolly. "Because of the two of you, he's right."

"WHAT!?"

"You're going to start yelling at me now?" Rose folded her arms across her chest.

Martin paced back and forth as he pulled on his headfur in frustration. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Rose, yet he could think of nothing to say that wouldn't upset her.

"Martin for once would you please stop thinking so much with your heart and start thinking with your head?"

The question caused Martin to stop his pacing and look at Rose. "What do you mean by that?"

Rose took a deep breath and softened her face before she answered. "In the short time I've known you there has been much I've come to admire about you. However if there is one thing I would wish you, it would be that when the time for action comes you leave your feelings in your heart where they belong and don't let them cloud your mind."

It was a new concept for Martin. He had always used his emotions to fuel his actions. Always he had done what he thought was best, but then on further reflection realized that his outbursts had often caused more trouble than they had solved. With an effort he got his breathing under control and turned to face Rose.

"Where did a pretty young maid like you learn so much?" he asked as he extended her his paw.

She took it and smiled as he pulled her into his embrace. "You forget my father is the Patriarch of Noonvale. I've picked up a few things over the seasons."

They stood under the trees simply holding each other as the moon came cast its silver glow on the woods. They didn't need words to express their feelings at that moment. Then Rose began humming under her breath.

"That's a pretty tune," Martin commented.

"It's an old Noonvale blessing song. Would you like to hear it?"

"Nothing would please me more."

Rose broke free from Martin's hold and walked to where a sliver of moonlight was shining down through the trees. She closed her eyes as she began to sing.

"May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be as darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh, how far you are from home

Mornië utúlië  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornië utúlië  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië  
A promise lives within you now"

She opened her eyes to see Martin staring at her. She smiled before she walked over to where he stood. "Did you like it?"

"I don't think I could find the words for how lovely that was," Martin told her.

He leaned down to give her a kiss. Just before their lips met the deep drums of the otters sounded again jerking them away from each other in surprise.

"I guess that's our call to get back to the ship," Martin said.

"Hmmm," Rose suddenly found she couldn't keep her eyes open. As sleep came over her she felt Martin scoop her up and begin to walk back to the Waterlily.

* * *

The fleet of river craft grew the next day. After negotiating the rapids and waterfall at the end of the tributary all paws were put to paddling or setting canvas. The growing army fairly flew down the swift running water of the Broadstream. It was late morning when Martin, who had been standing in the bows of the _Waterlily_ the whole time, called back to Starwort.

"We're near the coast! Bring us into shore where we can get all these boats in safely!"

Starwort skillfully piloted his small ship to a long stretch of sandy riverbank. As soon as Martin felt the keel scrape against the river bed he drew his sword and jumped over the side and into the shallows. "Which way to Marshank?" he called back to the otter.

The draught from Boldred's wings nearly knocked Martin over as the owl landed at his side. "Over that hill. Follow me!"

Rose saw Martin stop at the hilltop. She ran to catch up with him, Grumm and Pallum following close behind her. "Martin, wait for us!"

Martin didn't say a word. He was standing still looking out over the vast numbers that stood before him. Amballa's tribe of shrew warriors, jabbering crowds of Gawtrybe squirrels, the Warden of Marshwood Hill, and even more woodlanders all were assembling at the base of the hill. Each eye was focused on the young mouse holding a short sword at the top of the hill.

From the east they could smell the salty scent of the sea. A hush fell over those assembled, even the Gawtrybe had gone quiet. Martin had stopped looking at them. Instead his eyes were focused on the wall of Fortress Marshank not far away. Rose stared at Martin; it was as if she were looking at a strange creature. He was still as a rock, the blood rising behind his eyes as his paw whitened with the furious grip he had on his sword handle. The blade rose above his head and fell in a straight line, pointing at Badrang's hated fortress. The horde went silent, staring up at the Warrior mouse, waiting on the word which rolled form his lips like steel striking stone.

"_Chaaaarge!!!"_

They went in a rush like a giant tidal wave covering the land, but none was more fleet of paw than the mouse Martin. He was out in front, teeth bared, sword still pointing as he tore through dune and foothill. Rose was swept along in the midst of the howling horde with Pallum and Grumm. Now and then, through the forest of spears, lances, and swords, she could see him, a lone figure ahead of the rest. Her heart went out to him as she remembered her first sight of him, bound between two posts, left to die on Marshank's walls, and recalled the words he had shouted out into the stormy night. Now she heard those words as in a dream:

"I am a warrior! Martin son of Luke! I will live, I will not give in and die up here! Do you hear me, Badrang? I will live to take back my father's sword and slay you one day! Badraaaaaang!"

The army crashed into the back of Marshank and began to circle the fort. The woodlanders immediately began shooting arrows and sling stones up at the horde beasts atop the walls. However since there was no laid out battle plan the woodland army wasn't doing much other than yelling up at the Marshank defenders and shaking their weapons. Very few actually had bows or slings with which to engage the enemy.

Rose found Boldred and the Warden on a hillock out of weapons range. The sight of battle had shocked her and she didn't want to go nearer to the walls than she had to. When a hare and badger she had never met up found them she volunteered to go find Martin so they could re-group.

"Are you sure you that's wise Rose?" Boldred asked her. "Marin may not listen to you and it's very dangerous there by the gate."

"Don't worry about Rose," Pallum said. He and Grumm had just found their way to the hillock. "Grumm'n me'll look after her."

"And I know Martin will listen to me," Rose told the owl.

"Very well, be quick we don't want to lose any more creatures."

Together the three friends began making their way to the main gates of Marshank. They found Martin trying to hack through the gates with his sword. By chance he glanced over and Rose saw him look at her. He stopped hacking at the gates to deflect a spear but his voice had lost none of its edge.

"Rose, get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

She picked up the sharp pointed end of the spear boldly. "Not without you, Martin. Come with us, you are needed. Starwort, Gulba, you too. We need a proper battle plan, too many creatures are being killed needlessly. We won't get inside Marshank by charging and milling about willy-nilly. Come!" Rose grasped Martin's paw and began pulling him away from the gates.

The Warrior gave one more look at the gate before allowing himself to be led away by Rose. As he did he shouted commands. "Starwort, get the drums going. Tell everybeast to pull back to the cliffs and dunes out of sight of Marshank."

Soon they were out of weapons range. Martin stood his ground as the drums sounded out over the din of battle. Rose stood next to Martin as he watched the army fall back from the fort. Finally Martin was the last to turn his back and make his was to the camp now spreading out on top of the cliffs.

Rose turned to Martin. "We need to go find Brome."

"You go," he told her. "I need to meet with these Fur and Freedom Fighters and start coming up with a decent battle plan. I'll find you later."

Grumm trundled up and grabbed Rose's paw. "Coom on Miz Rozer. Maister Brome be's abouts 'ere somewhere's. Oi knows et."

Together they walked off to where the wounded creatures were being cared for. Rose had been told Brome was learning to become a healer. Many had been wounded in the battle. Brome was finishing a dressing on a wounded shrew when a voice from behind hailed him.

"You'm growed quoit a bit Zurr Brome. Oi be very glad to be a-seein' you'm agai' hurr."

Brome turned around and saw Grumm smiling at him. The young mouse ran to the mole and hugged him tight. "Grumm! You're here! I thought you had drowned in the sea after we were separated."

Grumm only chuckled. "Hurr hurr hurr, doen't be thinkin' such bad thoughts Zurr Brome. Oi bees fit az 'ee fiddler and roight as rain. Mizz Rozer and Zurr Marthen too."

"Rose and Martin are here?" For the first time since Felldoh's death hope shone in Brome's eyes. "Where are they?"

"Right behind you, you little rascal."

Brome turned to see Rose standing right behind him. With a yell of glee he launched himself at his sister and they hugged each other tight. Their moment of reunion didn't last long. Rose let Brome go and took a look around. "You can tell me all about what's happened later, but we've got work to do." She motioned to the scores of wounded creators. Together the two Noonvalers did all they could to treat the wounded.

They only stopped when two of Starwort's otter crew came over to relieve them so they could find some dinner. Brome led Rose to the main fire where the Rosehip Players were sitting with Martin and his captains. The Warrior greeted Brome fondly. "Brome! I can't begin to tell you how good it is to see you again. Rose and I were always thinking about you and Felldoh."

At the mention of the squirrel Brome turned crestfallen. "Martin, there's something I need to…"

But Martin cut him off. "I know about Felldoh Brome. Barkjon told me. We're going to have a small ceremony later. But right now we all need some food and time to think."

Brome found himself even more impressed with the strong Warrior. When Martin's gaze turned over his shoulder Brome found himself turning to see what had caused the Warrior to smile so wide. Rose had stopped to gather a few of the small clover flowers growing on the rough cliff top. She was braiding them into her headfur as she approached the fire. What really surprised Brome was when his sister made a beeline for Martin's side and he put an arm around her waist. He looked at his sister wonderingly, but she only gave him a 'we'll talk about this later look.'

Ballaw De Quincewold, as most hares are, wasn't so shy. He strolled up to where Martin and Rose were standing and making an excellent leg bowed to the pretty maid. "Good evening to you m'dear. Allow me to introduce myself. Ballaw De Quincewold at your service. Master actor, magician, and slayer of pies, flans, trifles and other such ghastly beasts, wot. To whom do I have the jolly pleasure of addressing?"

Rose only laughed her tinkling laugh at the hare actor. Brome spoke up before any other beast. "This is my sister Rose."

Rowanoak smiled and came over to where Martin, Rose, and Brome were standing. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last Rose. Brome here couldn't stop talking about you."

Rose shook the Rowanoak's proffered paw and smiled warmly at the badger. "A pleasure to meet you too Miss…"

"Rowanoak," Brome cut in again. He quickly began introducing his new friends with youthful enthusiasm. "Her name's Rowanoak. And this is Buckler, Trefoil, Gauchee, and Kastern. They were once called the Rambling Rosehip Players, but after Felldoh and I washed up on the beaches they took us in. We rescued the slaves from Marshank and now we're called the Fur and Freedom Fighters. But I'm just the healer…"

"Steady on there m'boy." Ballaw cut in. "First rule of showmanship is breath control. Breathe in, breathe out, you'll turn bally blue in the face if you keep on like that."

"I don't know about blue Ballaw. Red more like it," Gauchee joked from the other side of the fire ring. Laughter erupted around the circle. Brome told Martin, Rose, Grumm, and Pallum, who had joined the group around the fire, of the adventures he had faced since they had been separated at sea. Rose did the same as the stars came out over the northern sky.

Soon the camp grew quiet as the last of the fighters were fed. Martin gave the order to douse all fires so the Marshank horde wouldn't be able to find the encampment if they sent out a scouting party. Martin sat awake with Rose as the camp lay in slumber. The mousemaid stared up at the stars which twinkled with pale fires in the midnight heavens.

"Strange isn't it, Martin, the same stars that shine on this terrible place with all its death and war, those same stars are shining over Noonvale, where all is at peace and war has never been. What are you thinking of Warrior?"

Martin smiled, nodding at the sight of Grumm, his small fat stomach rising and falling gently. "I wasn't thinking of anything, Rose, I was just watching Grumm, flat out and snoozing with his ladle clutched in both paws."

The mousemaid relieved the sleeping mole of his ladle, placing it close to his side where he would find it on waking. "He's the most friendly and loyal mole anybeast could wish to know. Grumm has always looked out for me, ever since I was a tiny mousebabe in Noonvale. When we go back there you'll make lot of friends among out moles – you're a hero to them."

"Me, a hero? What for?" Martin laughed softly.

"For bringing down that great dead sycamore. They've been at it for seasons, on and off, without much success. Then you came along and in a single day it was uprooted and fallen."

The young mouse passed her a cloak Trung had given him. "You look tired, Rose. Better get some rest. Go on. I'm not sleepy, I'll sit here close by."

Rose draped the cloak lightly about her, and she was soon asleep. _I hope Martin will hold me like this forever,_ was the last thought that went through her head before sleep claimed her.

* * *

Rose woke up early the next morning. Martin still sat next to her, his arm still around her shoulders. _He looks so peaceful,_ she thought. _I'll let him get some more rest._ Slowly she got up and put the cloak she had been wearing over Martin's sleeping form. Bending down she gave Martin a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you soon," she whispered.

Grumm had also woken up early and was organizing the platoon of moles he would lead to dig under the Marshank wall. "Good mornin' to 'ee Miz Rozer. Where be Zurr Marthen?" he asked as he handed Rose a bowl of breakfast soup.

"He's still asleep. When are we going to move out?"

"As soon as oi gets 'ee wurd from Zurr Ballaw. You'm and Pallum be slingin''ee stones at 'ee badbeast whoil moi molers dig 'ee tunnel."

Rose unwound her sling from around her waist and rechecked it. "Of course Grumm."

Soon the entire camp was awake and buzzing with activity in the pre-dawn light. Whispered orders were heard as creatures began assembling. Rose tried to look out over the crowd to catch sight of Martin, but the cart he was helping to load with dry grasses was obstructed by the press of hundreds of bodies.

"What is it Rose?" Pallum saw her looking.

"I was looking for Martin," she told the hedgehog.

Pallum gave her a friendly pat on the back. "Don't worry Rose. You'll find him once this whole thing gets sorted out. I don't think this battle will last all that long."

Rose still had a worried expression on her face. "I hope so."

"Come on, we need to go."

She took one last look over the crowds, but still didn't catch sight of Martin. Slowly Rose turned to follow Pallum to where the group of moles had assembled.

* * *

Silently the Fur and Freedom Fighters encircled Marshank. They were all waiting for the cart to crash into the gates, signaling the start of the attack. They did not have long to wait. As the sun rose over the Eastern Sea the cart was lit on fire and sent on its last trip. Fire blossomed over the front walls of Marshank as the cart hit home. It was the signal the entire corps had been waiting for. With a deafening roar they broke cover and attacked the stunned vermin. Nets were thrown over the walls, arrows and sling stones hissed upwards, and a group of moles began digging.

The three sided attack caught the Marshank defenders completely by surprise. Creatures were pouring over the walls and fighting savagely. Vermin fought back desperately but there was no way they could hold back the tide. Inside the fortress one vermin felt the chill of utter defeat more than any other.

Badrang abandoned his soldiers to their fates and began looking desperately for any means of escape. Everywhere he looked his forces were being pushed back. Then he saw the mouse. Suddenly the Tyrant's blood chilled, his mouth went dry from fright. There illuminated in the light from the burning gates stood a warrior on the battlements. Badrang recalled him in a flash. This was the one called Martin, the young mouse who had defied his authority, the one he had tied over the gate and imprisoned in the pit. The mouse warrior fought like ten beasts. Reckless of caution, he was everywhere at once, teeth bared, eyes glittering as he threw himself into the fray. Hugging the wallshadows, Badrang whimpered and ran for his life, before he was seen and identified by the fearless avenger.

"Badraaaaaang, I am here!"

Martin's shout cut clearly through the din of battle. His challenge put fresh heart into the Fur and Freedom Fighters and fear into the remaining Marshank hordebeasts. Grumm's moles had succeeded in digging under the walls and reinforcements poured into Marshank. There was only one thing standing in their way. Badrang the Tyrant.

The stoat was cutting down everybeast in his path in his cowardly attempt to get to the tunnel and escape. Grumm had emerged from the tunnel and swung his ladle at Badrang. The Tyrant easily deflected the blow and sent the ladle crashing into Grumm's head, knocking the mole out.

Rose leapt out of the tunnel and threw herself on him. She grasped Badrang's back and swung her sling in his face. Once, twice, thrice she struck. She was swinging her arm down for a fourth strike when she felt Badrang grab her by the back of her dress. Rose heard Badrang snarl before she felt herself being thrown hard at the nearby wall.

She didn't even have time to scream. Rose's head struck the wall heavily, and she slid down like a broken doll.


	9. The Aftermath

A/N; _Nothing from me except to say this is a bit shorter than usual. I wanted to get through the saddest part of the entire Redwall series as quickly as possible._

8.

The Aftermath

Martin saw his mortal enemy hurl Rose hard against the wall. _ROSE!! NO!!_

"MAAAARRRRTTIIIIINNNNNN!!" Roaring and screaming like a wounded wolf, Martin threw himself from the walltop. Martin the Warrior quickly raced to where Badrang the Tyrant was trying to hack through another of his friends.

"Get up, you scum! Up on your paws and face me!" As the Warrior and the Tyrant dueled the last of the Fort Marshank horde beasts fell to the overwhelming numbers of the Fur and Freedom Fighters. Every eye was drawn to the fight in the ruins of the slave compound. Once it had held beasts forced into a life of servitude. Now it only held two beasts. A scared bully that fancied himself a tyrant, and a red-eyed berserk Warrior. The Warrior pinned his foe against the blackened wall and with his bare paws turned the sword on the stoat. With a final hate - filled thrust straight through the heart the Tyrant fell.

With his last vestige of strength, the young mouse pushed the slain foebeast from him and tugged his father's sword loose. Lying on his side with sand crusting the blood of his warwounds, Martin saw dawn's light beam across the face of Rose where she lay close to him by the wall.

The merciful darkness closed in on him as he muttered to her, "Rose, we could have chopped the sycamore down with this."

The only sound was the last of the flames, licking at the fallen gates. Outside the crew of the _Waterlily_ dumped sand on the wood and smothered the flames. The otters rushed in to find the battle over. The Fur and Freedom Fighters had won. Starwort quickly retrieved his drum and began beating it in victory as his otters started shouting.

Rowanoak strode slowly up, placing a restraining paw on the jubilant otter Chieftain. "Silence the drum, friend. Our battle was won at a bitter price." The badger turned her head to where the still forms of Martin and Rose lay in the dirt.

Brome then walked into the fort. He had been holding back from the main assault tending the wounded. "We won?" he asked.

"Aye, we did young 'un." Rowanoak nodded her head though it hung in sorrow.

"Where's Martin?" he asked with concern now edging into his voice at the badger's expression. "Where's Rose?"

Rowanoak couldn't respond, her throat was too choked up. She just pointed a paw to where a group of creatures was forming a circle around two prostrate bodies. Brome slowly walked towards the growing crowd. The beasts assembled there gave way for the young mouse until he saw the one thing he feared most. Martin lay close to Rose. A trickle of blood showed from Rose's headfur. It seeped into the dirt crusted with the blood from Martin's own wounds. Brome fell to his knees in shock. His throat also clenched at the sight of his sister and Martin in the sand.

He crawled over to Rose first. She was laying face down in the dirt. Gently he rolled her onto her back. With shaking paws he felt on top of her neck for a pulse. Everybeast present knew he hadn't found one when he hung his head and then moved onto Martin. The first thing Brome saw was that dirt was stirring near the mouth and nose of the Warrior. Martin still lived. The Warrior also lay face down in the dirt. Brome rolled Martin onto his back as well and then began digging in his pouch for herb poultices and bandages. He found his paws had stopped shaking as he tended to Martin. Surprisingly he also found his voice as he worked.

"It was all my fault, if I had stayed at Noonvale and not gone wandering I would never have been captured by Badrang's creatures and none of this would have happened. I am to blame!"

Ballaw sniffed. Bending down one ear, he wiped his eyes. The hare had just placed a white linen over Rose. "There, there, old lad. There's only one beast t'blame for all this and that's Badrang. Martin settled the score with him for good; the evil has gone from this land forever."

Grumm stumbled up with a large dressing on the side of his face and neck another healer had applied. Deep rivulets carved their way down his face where the tears flowed constantly, and he made several small gestures with his paws before Buckler sat him down with a large kerchief.

"You'm 'ave to 'scuse Grumm, Maister Brome, him'n losed 'is voice through a-grieven. We'm puttin' fallen uns t' rest…Wot abowt Miz Roser?"

Brome left off ministering to Martin's senseless form. He took a huge shuddering sigh. "Thank you, friends, but I'm taking her home to Noonvale with me." Reaching out he tucked in a corner of the simple white linen cloth that covered his sister's pitiful body. "Rose would have been alive today but for me, you know.'

Buckler shook his head. "You'm not to blame, Maister, nor Marthen, nor nobeast yurr."

Rowanoak looked bleakly around the ruined, smoke stained walls of Marshank, where not one foe-beast had been left alive. "I don't know where we're all bound, but let's get away from this place!"

Boldred seconded the badger's wise words. "Rowanoak is right. There's been too much death and grief here, it seems to be part of the very stones. We'll leave what's left of Marshank standing as a reminder to any bad ones of what free and peaceful creatures can do when they're driven to it!"

Helped by Marigold, Brome placed Martin on a stretcher. He stood upright and addressed the multitude. When he spoke his voice carried a new note of confidence and maturity it had not had before. "Some of you, like the otters and the shrews of Broadstream, have homes to return to. Those of you who have no homes, listen to me. Noonvale can be your home, a place of peace to live happily in for all seasons. Put aside your weapons if you wish to go with me to Noonvale."

Weapons were cast into a pile and the mighty Fur and Freedom Fighter corps found itself disbanded. A steady stream of creatures left the coastline and the memories of war. Some going to their homes, some to their boats to take them back to the ancient woods surrounding the Broadstream. Brome watched it all in silence as the crew of the _Waterlily_ prepared to cast off. The young mouse shed a tear as he watched Boldred, Rowanoak, Pallum, and Grumm depart with Martin, bound for Polleekin's tree where Boldred had said Martin could recuperate in peace. He turned to board the ship when a voice called out.

"Waitmouse!" It was Queen Amballa.

Brome halted. He watched as the Queen of the pigmy shrews signaled the otters carrying Rose's bier to lower it. Placing the small shrew sword beside the mousemaid's still form, Amballa spoke in her curt vigorous manner.

"Rosemouse braevemouse! We remember hername allseasons!" She waved to the pigmy shrews and they set off south along the shoreline for their own territory.

Brome looked down at the small sword. Somebeast had cleaned off the stains of war from the blade. Daylight reflected off the short blade to mirror Rose's still form. The young mouse gave another shudder of grief as he stared at the blade. He nodded to the otters who picked up the bier again and began walking to the _Waterlily._ Taking one last look at the now deserted coastline, Brome followed them to the ship.

Starwort greeted him. "We've laid Rose down in the aft cabin. Won't nobeast disturb ya iffin' ya want 't be alone."

"Thank you Starwort, but I'd just as soon stay on deck. How soon till we shove off?"

"We can leave at anytime Master Brome."

Brome nodded. "How long will it take to get back to Noonvale?"

This time Starwort looked down at the deck. "It could take us awhile."

"Why's that?" Brome asked simply.

"It's all t' do with the tides, the winds, an' o' course the Broadstream herself. We were able to fairly fly down the river t' get here ya see. The wind was at our back an' the Broadstream was flowin' strong. Well the river's still flowin' strong but now we're goin' the wrong way. The tide's also out so there's a right good chance we could run aground. Wind is also comin' in from the bow, which makes travellin' upriver hard as well."

Brome just took a deep breath. "I'm sure you'll do your best. Just get us back to Noonvale as soon as you can."

Starwort tipped his rudder to Brome. "Aye, Master Brome."

The young mouse then walked to the bow where the Rambling Rosehip Players, minus Rowanoak, were huddled together. For once the troupe was not talking, acting, or carrying on as the usually did. They made room for Brome as he sat down among them while the _Waterlily_ began her slow journey upriver.

* * *

"I didn't think it would take this long," Brome said to himself.

It was late summer, the leaves just starting to turn to their fall colors. He had finally made it back to Noonvale. The flotilla had gradually disbanded as they journeyed upriver until only the _Waterlily_ was remaining. The crew stayed aboard as Brome led the Rosehip Players and many former slaves down the path to Noonvale. He had been dreading this moment since that fateful morning on the coast. The day he would have to tell his family his sister was dead.

The sun had just started to rise over the valley. Many creatures still had yet to rise. Yet Brome knew what was coming. His father was usually the first one to rise in the Noonvale to start the day. Today was no exception.

Urran Voh walked out of his cottage and saw the party walking down the bluffs, with Brome in the lead. "Aryah!" he shouted. "Their home! Brome and Rose are home!"

Aryah rushed out of the cottage having just finished putting on her dress to stand beside her husband. She waited next to Urran Voh as Brome's party slowly drew near. It was then that she realized what she didn't see. Rose, Martin, Grumm, and Pallum were nowhere to be seen. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her son panic starting to rise in her voice.

"Brome! Where's Rose? Where are Martin and the others?" she said as she grabbed his shoulders.

Brome didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He only fell to his knees and began sobbing. It was then that Aryah looked behind Brome and saw the linen covered bier.

"No!" The word came out as a whisper as Aryah walked to the bier and kneeled next to it.

Urran Voh slowly walked up in a state of shock. He paused next to his son as Aryah lifted the cloth to reveal the form beneath it.

"Rose! NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Aryah's scream of anguish cut through the morning air like a rusty knife.

Urran Voh fell to his knees. He felt as if his heart had dropped out of his chest. He just kneeled in silence next to his sobbing son, not hearing the pained wails of his wife as she cradled Rose's body.

The inhabitants of Noonvale were quickly alerted to the cries. From over the entire valley they came to investigate. To a beast they all stopped in shock at the sight of Aryah crying over Rose, with Urran Voh and Brome also shedding their own tears nearby.

Ballaw looked around and quickly sized up the situation. He turned to the Players who had all followed Brome into Noonvale. His voice didn't carry the normal lightness it usually did. He spoke softly to the other Players. "Right chaps, let's get these mice away from all this. There's a good lass Trefoil, help the lady up. Buckler if you could help Brome's father, I'll hold onto Brome himself. Gauchee, Kastern d'you think you can manage to carry Rose? Good lasses." The hare then addressed the crowd. "Now who here can lead us to this cottage Brome has talked about so much?"

A hedgehog maid spoke up even though tears were running freely down her face. "I can sir. Follow me."

"Thank you much miss…?"

"Teaslepaw, my name is Teaslepaw."

"Lead the way then."

The small procession began to move towards the cottage where Urran Voh and his family lived. Aryah was still sobbing hard and Urran Voh was still in a state of shock. Brome though had recovered enough to find his voice once they were inside the small house. "That's Rose's room back there. That's where you can put her," he told the two mousemaids carrying her bier. "Teaslepaw could you please show them?" The hogmaid had set Aryah down in her chair in the sitting room. Wordlessly she nodded and led Gauchee and Kastern down to Rose's room.

Ballaw set Urran Voh down in his chair. The act of sitting seemed to break the Patriarch out of his stupor. "What happened? How did it happen?" he asked.

Brome took a deep breath to settle his nerves. "It was during the final assault on the fort, father. Rose was…"

Ballaw cut him off. "Steady on old chap. Never start a story at the end." Turning to Urran Voh the hare introduced himself. "I sir am Ballaw De Quincewold of the Rambling Rosehip Players. I would be quite happy to introduce the rest of my companions, but first let me tell you everything. No offense to Brome of course."

Urran Voh nodded for the hare to continue. He listened carefully as Ballaw told him of the dire straits the Fur and Freedom Fighters had been facing until the timely arrival of Martin's forces. How Martin's charge had saved them from being overrun. Urran Voh felt his brow furrowing as Ballaw told of the final battle within Marshank and its tragic result.

"So Martin just let Rose run into battle without a care if she lived or died!?" he said with venom growing in his voice.

Finally Brome spoke up. "It wasn't like that father. Martin-"

Urran Voh cut him off. "Martin promised to protect your sister and she came back dead! DEAD!! He broke his word. That's why warriors are not to be trusted! They can promise no one will get hurt, but it's never up to them is it?"

"Father please!" Brome implored. "Martin put her, Grumm, and Pallum where he thought the fighting would be lightest. Nobeast could have accounted for Badrang to sneak off to where he did."

Urran Voh leapt out of his chair. "That's just it though Brome! Fighting where it's heaviest or lightest is still fighting! Creatures dying! And where is Martin now? Where is this brave and fearless warrior? He's a coward you hear me! A coward! He doesn't even have the courage to come back here to Noonvale and face me!"

"Please don't talk about Martin like that. It wasn't his fault at all." The soft maiden's voice coming from the direction of Rose's room cut through the yelling clearly.


	10. A Warrior's Legacy

9.

A Warrior's Legacy

Urran Voh turned to the voice, fury still his eyes. "Of course it's Martin's fault!" he yelled at Teaslepaw, who had spoken. "Rose would still be alive if not for that mouse! If not for him, I'd still have a daughter!"

Then Urran Voh broke down and fell to his knees sobbing. Aryah rose from her chair as well only to kneel next to her husband. Brome joined them on the floor and together they wept for Rose. The only sound was of the three mice lost in their grief. Until another maidens voice was heard though it was very faint.

"Oh my head. Where am I? Where's Martin?"

Urran Voh looked up, but only saw the other creatures also with their heads down looking at the floor. The mouse shook his head. _No it can't be, I'm just imagining things. It just can't._

The voice spoke again this time more clearly. "My room? How'd I get home to Noonvale?"

Urran Voh looked at his family. Their shocked expressions told him that they had also heard the voice as well. So had the Rosehip Players and Teaslepaw. To a beast they were wide eyed and staring at the door leading to Rose's room. They were all rooted to where they were on the floor as they heard a creature moving around slowly in Rose's room. Gauchee and Kastern then slowly backed out of the room their mouths hanging open in silence and eyes wide as saucers. Staggering on unsteady legs and holding onto the wall for support, Rose followed them and turned to her family.

"Mama? Papa? Brome?"

"ROSE!!" Brome surged to his footpaws and launched himself at his sister. He collided with her and the two of them fell to the ground. Brome found himself weeping again, but this time in relief.

Aryah put both of her paws to her mouth in disbelief and slowly got up from the floor and walked to where Brome was embracing his sister. "Rose?" she said.

"I'm right here Mama," Rose said weakly.

"Oh my Rose!" said Aryah and she fell down next to Brome and pulled both of them into her arms.

Urran Voh found that his earlier fury had completely disappeared. His heart was beating again and he too joined his family, in a multi-pawed embrace on their cottage floor. Urran Voh, Aryah, Brome all just sat on the floor holding onto Rose. For her part Rose was somewhat confused.

"I'm glad you're so glad that I'm home, but don't you think this is a bit much? And where's Martin?" she asked.

It was then that Urran Voh, Aryah, and Brome finally let go of her. "It's just that we thought you were dead," Brome told her. "We're just so happy to see and hear you again."

Aryah still hadn't let go of Rose. She looked as if she let go of Rose it would all prove to be a dream. "Let's go back to the sitting room and get off the floor. Let me help you up dear," she told her daughter.

Aryah got up still holding onto Rose's arm. Rose tried getting up but found that her legs and footpaws couldn't hold her weight. Every time she tried to get up she fell back to the floor.

"I can't get up," she said with a note of horror in her voice. "Why can't I get up?"

Urran Voh walked over and carefully picked up his daughter to bring her to a pile of cushions that were laid out on the sitting room floor. He then turned to the others. "Would you please excuse us? There seems to be much we have to discuss. However you may tell Noonvale that Rose is alive. I'm sure that everybeast will want to hear the news."

Ballaw got up with a bound. "Right you are old sport! Come on then lads and lasses, sharp's the word and quick's the jolly good action don'cha know!" Soon the only creatures in the cottage were Urran Voh, Aryah, Rose, and Brome.

"Can you please tell me what's going on now? Why did you think I was dead? And for the third time where is Martin?" Rose was by now getting a little impatient.

"Rose what's the last thing you remember?" Brome asked.

"I had just crawled out of the tunnel Grumm had dug and looked around. Badrang was right there and had knocked out Grumm. I jumped on him and tried beating him with my sling. I think I remember him grabbing the back of my dress. After that nothing until I just now when I woke up with a white blanket over top of me."

Brome nodded. "Well what happened was this; Badrang threw you hard against the wall and you hit headfirst. We all saw it. Martin too. He went berserk. He jumped off the battlements to get at Badrang. They fought around the ruins of the slave compound. Martin was able to slay Badrang and took his father's sword back. He then collapsed in the dust next to you. Most beasts thought you were both dead. I got there as soon as I could and checked your pulse, but I didn't find one. So I started bandaging Martin's wounds because I could see he was still breathing."

"Where did you check Rose's pulse Brome?" Aryah asked.

"On her neck," he answered.

"Yes, but where on her neck?"

"Right here," Brome said and he placed his paw in the middle of his own neck where he had checked Rose's pulse that morning. To his surprise he didn't feel his own pulse there either.

"You checked the wrong spot Brome. Move you paw to either side of the neck."

Brome did so and then clearly felt the beat of his heart. "Oh," he said quietly.

Aryah shook her head. "There is a lot I'll need to teach you about healing."

"So we all thought you were dead," Brome said turning back to Rose. "Rowanoak, Grumm, Pallum, and that owl Boldred told me they were going to take Martin to Polleekin's. He never came around before we left for Noonvale on the _Waterlily._ I'm sure that once he recovers he'll be along with the others."

Rose felt her heart sink a little. She was glad that Martin had made it through the battle but was sad that he wasn't in Noonvale like how they had talked about. She nodded and in doing so looked at her legs under her dress. "So why can't I walk or even get up?"

Brome shrugged his shoulders and looked to his mother. Aryah knelt down next to Rose and starting giving her a more thorough examination. She pulled Rose's legs out straight and put one paw on the bottom of Rose's right footpaw, pointing it straight up at the ceiling. "Try and push against my paw Rose and point your footpaw," Aryah told her.

Rose leaned back on her arms and tried to do as her mother asked. However try as she might she could barely get her footpaw to press against her mother's paw let along point her footpaw. Aryah checked the other footpaw and leg with the same results. A few similar tests followed and included the whole leg rather than just the footpaw. They produced similar results. Rose had some feeling and movement, but there was no way she would be able to stand or walk unassisted.

"Can you do anything about this Mama?" Rose asked.

"I'll have to look at some of the scrolls and books we have on healing before I can say for sure Rose," Aryah told her.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll help too." Brome promised her.

"Papa?" Rose looked at her father. "You've been awful quiet."

_How can I tell her how upset I am at Martin for leaving her like this, but at the same time I'm so glad she's alive? _Urran Voh choose to take a more diplomatic approach. "I'm just relieved you're alive Rose. Don't worry; your mother is one of the finest healers Noonvale has ever had. I'm sure that she'll be able to get you back on your feet in no time. Until then I'll talk to some of our carpenters and see if we can rig up a litter or wheelchair so you can get around."

"Good, because I want to get going to Polleekin's tree as soon as I can if that's where Martin is recovering."

Urran Voh was about to speak up, but Aryah and Brome both beat him. "No Rose, you can't do that." Brome told her.

"You're still too weak for a journey like that dear," Aryah told her. "You need to focus on recovering right now."

Rose sighed but she knew her mother was right. She just nodded, and then yawned.

Brome saw it. "Tired Rose?" he asked.

"Yes, I know I just woke up, but I can't seem to keep my eyes open anymore."

"That's because you're still very weak," said Aryah. "Some rest is just what you need. Brome and I will start looking through our books and scrolls while you sleep." Aryah turned to Brome. "Can you carry Rose to her room?"

"Of course mother," Brome said. He got up from where he had been sitting and picked up Rose. He gently carried her back to her room immensely grateful that instead of a burial shroud he could now just put a blanket over her.

When they had gone Aryah turned to her husband. "You were going to prohibit her from looking for Martin, weren't you?"

He nodded. "It's because of Martin that she got hurt. I told you and her that Martin was trouble."

Aryah took a deep breath. "It does look like that now, but it's obvious she cares a great deal for him still. If you're dead set against Martin could you please not say anything in front of her? She needs positive things to think about to help her healing and the thought of Martin coming back once he recovers could be a very big help."

Slowly Urran Voh nodded. "Alright, but don't expect me to have anything good to say about the mouse who almost led both our son and daughter to their deaths."

"But they're not dead, remember that too," Aryah told him with a firm look to her face.

* * *

Winter was fast approaching the valley of Noonvale. The trees had long shed their leaves and the fields and orchards lay bare of the crops. The fall harvest had been brought in and stored for the coming cold season. In a side room off the main room of Council Lodge, Brome and Rose were working together.

The room wasn't all that large, but it was almost the entire length of the Lodge. Along one wall was a wooden railing at waist height for Rose. In the middle of the room was another set of railings that was at the perfect height for her to work on re-gaining her mobility. Scattered throughout the room were other implements designed to assist Rose in her recovery.

"You can do it this time Rose, I just know it." Brome was encouraging her to traverse the parallel railings in the middle of the room. Rose was having a difficult time because she had to support most of her weight on her arms and it was quite tiring for her. So far she had not yet traversed the length of the railings. It was not for lack of trying however. Rose had been very diligent in her the recovery regimen Brome and Aryah had worked out for her.

"I know Brome. I want to run to Martin when he comes back. I just wish we knew when he, Grumm, Pallum, and Rowanoak are coming back here."

There had been no word of Martin or any of the others. Rose was greatly looking forward to the day when she would see Martin, Grumm, and Pallum again. Already the story of the Battle of Marshank was quickly becoming the most requested story by the young ones of Noonvale after dinner. The former Marshank slaves and those who had fought in the battle were more than happy to oblige the wide-eyed youngsters. It was only when the exaggerations grew too extreme, Brome having actually turned into a frog by Tibbar's magic for example, that Rose and Brome both intervened and asked the tellers to stick to the truth of the story.

"Don't worry Rose, I'm sure they'll be back any day now," Brome told her. "Now see if you can put any more weight on your footpaw this time.

Rose stained against the weight of holding her body up as she very slowly brought her right footpaw forward. She tried to lower her body down and have her leg support her weight, but it proved too much for her. With a cry of dismay she fell forward, her sweaty paws having slipped off the railings she had been holding.

"Don't worry I've got you," Brome told her as he swiftly caught Rose. He had been standing right in front of her just in case such an occurrence happened. "Ready to try again?" he asked once he got her steady.

"I don't think so," she said. "My arms feel like pudding. I think we need to stop for today. Especially since I need to get ready for the feast tonight."

"Alright, but you owe me a little extra longer tomorrow to make up for it," Brome said in a mock-stern voice as he helped Rose into the wheelchair the Noonvale carpenters had made for her.

"Yes sir!" Rose laughed at him. "Now scamper on out of here and tell Teaslepaw she can come in and help me get ready."

Brome walked over to the door and opened it to allow the hogmaid to enter. "Teaslepaw," he called. "Rose is ready for you." He left the room as Teaslepaw entered. She had been waiting just outside the door anyway.

"You got done early today," she commented as she walked over to where Rose was sitting.

"Yes, Brome said we could finish quickly because of the feast tonight."

Teaslepaw grinned in delight. "I'm so excited! To think that Keyla and Tullgrew were wed and now they're having their feast tonight. It's going to be so much fun."

"I know, I just wish Martin was here already to share it with me," Rose told her friend.

"You love him don't you?" Teaslepaw said with a gleam in her eye.

Rose's face turned a very deep shade of crimson. "Is it that obvious?" she asked in return.

"Rose it was obvious last summer to everybeast when Martin was here with you. The two of you were inseparable. You couldn't take your eyes off each other. Even now you don't go a day without mentioning him at least thrice before noon."

"I just miss him so much," Rose said wistfully as she looked out a nearby window.

Teaslepaw bent down to give her friend a hug. "Don't you worry. He'll come back one of these days. Right down from on top of the bluffs, holding his father's sword and you'll run into his arms."

"Hmmm," Rose sighed as she smiled and closed her eyes at the vision Teaslepaw had inspired. Teaslepaw rolled Rose back to her parents cottage where she helped the mousemaid wash and change in preparation for the feast.

Soon the inhabitants of Noonvale were gathered in Council Lodge for the marriage feast of Keyla and Tullgrew. They had been wed in a short ceremony aboard the _Waterlily _earlier that day. They had preferred to have a simple ceremony but a large feast. As such the creatures of Noonvale had turned out in their best to celebrate the new union. The Rosehip Players were set to perform except for Trefoil. She was well advanced in pregnancy with a babe. She had turned bright red when she revealed that the father was none other than Felldoh. As such she was excused from performing and was sitting in the crowds of other Noonvalers.

Keyla stood up from his chair at the head table once everybeast had made it inside Council Lodge. He raised his beaker to toast them all. "My friends, both Tullgrew and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts for the good friendship and hospitality you have shown us. You welcomed us into Noonvale with open arms and open hearts. However none of this would have been possible if not for the bravery of one mouse. And even though he's not here yet, though we all hoped he would have been by now, raise you glasses one and all to the one who defeated the evil hordes of Marshank, to Martin the Warrior!"

"To Martin the Warrior!" a multitude of voices echoed back.

With that the feast began in earnest. Mounds of succulent dishes were passed back and forth. Barrels were broached and shared with smiling friends. In the midst of it all the Rambling Rosehip Players were singing songs, performing slight-of-paw tricks, and acting out mini-plays between the tables.

Tullgrew turned to Rose who was sitting near the new otterwife. "Rose would you sing us a song?"

"Of course," Rose said with a smile. She turned to Teaslepaw. "Could you help wheel me in front of the table please?" The hogmaid helped her out and soon Rose was on the other side of the head table where she could be seen and heard clearly. The creatures inside Council Lodge saw and soon had quieted their conversations to hear her. Taking a deep breath Rose began to sing.

"Somewhere beyond the sea  
Somewhere waiting for me  
My lover stands on golden sands  
And watches the ships that go sailing

Somewhere beyond the sea  
He's there watching for me  
If I could fly like birds on high  
Then straight to his arms I'd go sailing

It's far beyond the stars  
It's near beyond the moon  
I know beyond a doubt  
My heart will lead me there soon

We'll meet beyond the shore  
We'll kiss just like before  
Happy we will be beyond the sea  
And never again I'll go sailing

We'll meet, I know we'll meet beyond the shore  
We'll kiss just as before  
Happy we'll be beyond the sea  
And never again I'll go sailing"

Cheers and applause greeted Rose as she finished her song. She smiled and bowed her head as Teaslepaw helped wheel her back to her place.

"Oh Rose that was wonderful," Tullgrew gushed once Rose was close enough for the otterwife to talk to her. "I don't think there was a more perfect song for Keyla and I."

"Except for the no more sailin' part," Keyla chimed in. "I plan on sailin' as long as I can."

Tullgrew slapped his arm playfully. "That's not what she meant you great lummox! It means we won't be separated anymore."

"Jus' makin' a joke dear," Keyla said with a twinkle in his eye.

"We know," Rose told him. "Although I also sang it because it reminds me to hold on until Martin comes back from recovering at Polleekin's."

Tullgrew was about to answer when there was a bang on the doors of Council Lodge. Without waiting for someone to open them, the doors flew open to reveal Rowanoak standing in the doorway.

"What's this then? A party and I wasn't invited?"

More cheers greeted the new arrivals as Grumm and Pallum appeared in the doorway behind the badger. Rose looked to where Brome was sitting at a nearby table. Her face was lit up in expectation. Brome saw the look Rose was giving him and got up to help wheel Rose to Rowanoak, Grumm, and Pallum were standing.

"Make way please," Brome said kindly but firmly as he pushed his way through the crowds. Soon he and Rose reached the new arrivals.

"Grumm! Pallum! You're home! Where's Martin? Is he coming soon?" Rose called out to them.

The three new arrivals looked at Rose and then stood in shock at seeing her alive. They hadn't known she had survived the battle as they had believed Brome when he had mistakenly pronounced her dead. Grumm was the first to find his voice.

"Rozer! You'm be aloive? O joy an' 'arpiness! Oi carn't burlly talk!" he said as he ran to give Rose a hug.

Pallum was equally relieved. "We thought you were dead Rose. Oh, I'm so glad to see you again!" He was soon adding his own hug to Grumm's.

"I'm happy to see you too," said Rose as she returned their hugs, being careful about holding Pallum. "But where's Martin? I thought he was with you recovering from his own wounds? I can't wait to see him."

Grumm and Pallum released Rose and then looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces. Fortunately for them Rowanoak came to their rescue, though her expression was somewhat grave. "Rose dear, there's something we have to tell you. Is there a place we can talk in private, away from all these creatures?"

"Yes of course, there's a side room just over here. Brome could you help me please?"

Once all five of them were in the side room and the door closed Rowanoak began talking. "This is going to be hard for you Rose, but there's not any other way to say it. After the battle Martin was lying senseless in the sand next to you. We all believed Brome when he said you were dead. After all he was our chief healer and hadn't been wrong about anything up to that point. It was decided that Brome would take you home to Noonvale while Boldred, Grumm, Pallum and I would look after Martin.  
"We took him to Polleekin's tree where he could recover in peace. He didn't wake up for a full three days after the battle and when he did he was still very weak and couldn't talk. The first thing he asked about was you though. He mouthed 'Where's Rose,' to me. I told him you hadn't made it. He took it very hard and began thrashing wildly. He only calmed down after Polleekin gave him a sleeping potion. He then didn't wake up till the next day.  
"We all thought he might do something rash so at first we all kept an eye on him. Then Polleekin told us that we needed to let him be alone. He didn't say a word to us. It was as if he was going through the motions of being alive, but there was nothing there. The fire that was always in his eyes was gone. We knew his body was healing just fine, but we were all worried about his mental well being. But Polleekin told us to just let him be. So we did. Soon he was able to get up and begin wandering through the woods. He'd be gone all day long. Sometimes when we were out gathering herbs we'd hear him crying in the distance. And still all the time he never said a word.  
"Then on the first day of autumn he woke up, ate breakfast and told us all simply he was leaving."

Rose couldn't take it anymore. She had felt her heart breaking as she listened to Rowanoak's story. She had to interrupt at that point. "What do you mean he said he was leaving? Leaving to come here to Noonvale right?"

Rowanoak slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry Rose, no. I remember his words clearly when I asked him if he was going to return to Noonvale. Grumm, Pallum and I were planning on leaving that day too you see. Martin said, 'I can never return to Noonvale. I will travel alone. South.'"

"Et be troo Miz Rozer," Grumm said. "Oi arsked him woi's an' he'm said…" but Grumm got too choked up to continue.

Rowanoak took up the tale again. "Martin looked at Grumm and said, 'One day maybe I will hang up my sword and be a creature of peace. Until then, I must follow the way of the Warrior; it is in my blood. Have no fear, I will never mention Noonvale, or any of you. Noonvale is a secret place untouched by evil. I could not forgive myself if I ever unknowingly sent trouble there. Nobeast will know where I came from.'"

"Aye, it's true Rose," Pallum said. He could see the sorrow growing in her face. "I asked him what he would say then or if he would ever tell the tale of our adventures. When he replied it was the last thing he said to us except for one last warcry before he left. He said, 'Never! I will only say that I guarded my father's cave against searats while he was away. When I felt he would not return I began my wanderings. How could anybeast understand what we went through together, the freedom we won and the friends we lost?' He did seem to get quite choked up at the end though."

Rose felt her own throat tighten as the enormity of what they had said sunk in. "So he's not coming back?" she said in a tight quiet voice.

"I'm sorry Rose, no he's not," Rowanoak told her as she put a gentle paw on Rose's shoulder. "The last we saw him he had his father's sword strapped across his back and he was walking south through the trees."

Any joy Rose had been feeling because of the feast was now lost. She buried her head in her paws and began to weep. She didn't hear when Rowanoak herded Grumm and Pallum out of the room leaving her alone with Brome.

* * *

Urran Voh was walking through Noonvale as he always did. He didn't have the spring in his step he had had a few seasons ago. However that wasn't the only thing the Patriarch of Noonvale had noticed that was different in Noonvale. A subtle but gradual change had come to the valley since the fateful Summer of the Warrior, as it had been come to be called, last summer. Noonvalers walked more confidently. They helped each other out more freely. Work projects that had been long neglected were seen too. Creatures treated each other more fairly. Whenever Urran Voh asked a given creature about these changes they always replied with some form of it being the right thing to do.

The biggest change Urran Voh saw though was in his son. Before the Summer of the Warrior he had known Brome to be a reckless layabout of a young mouse. Now, much to his father's surprise and pleasure, Brome was living up to his responsibilities. Urran Voh was actually looking for his son to discuss this change. He knew where to find Brome though. Brome was in the room off of the main room in Council Lodge, still helping Rose recover the use of her legs.

Rose had made remarkable progress. After she had learned that Martin had left for the south alone Rose had sunk into a depression and hadn't done anything in her recovery regimen. It was only through the constant support of her friends and family that Rose was able to regain some of her old spark and continue with her recovery. Urran Voh made another mental note that it was mainly due to Brome that Rose had re-started her exercises again.

The Noonvale Patriarch walked into Council Lodge and passed by the tables quickly on his way to the Recovery Room. He opened the door and silently watched as Rose gingerly walked her way across the room supported by two crutches. She had started to forego the wheelchair now that she was walking again. She still wasn't very fast, but it was a joy to see her up and about again.

"Well done Rose," Urran Voh said as she finished walking across the room. "You look like you're getting stronger every day."

"I am Papa. Thanks to Brome that is," she said returning her father's smile.

"I'm glad to hear it. But your mother is waiting for you back at the cottage. She said something about an examination you needed."

Rose nodded. "Yes she told me that this morning before breakfast"

"Are you strong enough to walk back to the cottage on your own?"

"I don't know." Rose looked at Brome. "Am I?"

Brome nodded. "I think you're ready. Give it a try. If you need to stop and rest do so."

"I will," Rose told him.

Slowly she walked out of the Recovery Room leaving Urran Voh and Brome by themselves. "You've done a remarkable job with her, you know. I daresay you're a better healer than your mother by now."

"Thank you Father," Brome was beaming. "But you don't usually come in here. What brings you in today?"

Urran Voh wandered through the room for a bit before he answered. "Well I've been watching you and the rest of Noonvale since this Summer of the Warrior. I can't help notice that things have changed around here. And they've all been for the better it seems. But most of all you. You're not the mouse you used to be."

"You're right Father I'm not," Brome said. "And there's a reason for it. Martin."

"Martin," Urran Voh repeated. "It always comes back to him doesn't it? Martin the Warrior."

"Not always, but usually," said Brome. "Are you having second thoughts about him?"

"Actually I am," Urran Voh answered. "After you and Rose returned home from the coast I hated Martin for what he had done to our family. First I thought Rose was dead because of him, then I blamed Rose's injuries on him. But then as these last few seasons went on I noticed something I couldn't explain. Everybeast that met him never had a bad thing to say about him. Even creatures that barely knew him. I don't think I've ever seen a mouse with that kind of presence, and he was only here in Noonvale for at most a day and a half."

Brome was now puzzled. "What are you saying Father?"

"I guess I'm saying that I was wrong. I was wrong about Martin, wrong about warriors like him in general. Things have changed too much for the better around Noonvale, and there's no denying it was because of him."

Brome was stunned. He never would have expected his father to admit to being wrong like that. "I'm glad you've realized why we all look up to him so much."

Urran Voh was also relieved. He was relieved that his son wasn't now throwing his seasons of misplaced dislike back in his face. "Also I've seen the change in you. You're more reasonable and responsible now. Is that due to Martin as well?"

"It is," Brome answered. "I find myself still trying to live up to the example Martin set. We all remember him as being firm but fair and still treating every goodbeast he came across with respect. It was only then that I also realized that you were trying to teach me the same thing long before I ever met Martin. It just took me a long time to stop being so stubborn and face that."

"It does me good to hear you say that Brome," Urran Voh told him. "You'll make a fine Patriarch one day."

Brome was stunned again. "Me? I thought Rose was going to lead Noonvale? She's older than me."

"Your mother and I talked to Rose about that. Rose actually decided it was best that you be the next one to lead Noonvale. She still has a long road ahead of her in her recovery and she admitted her heart wouldn't be in it to lead our tribe. She even asked me to talk to you about this today. So what do you say?"

Brome took a deep breath before meeting his father eye for eye. "It would be my honor."

"Good!" Urran Voh said happily. "Now don't you go getting any ideas mind you. I've still got a lot of seasons left in me, but I can start teaching you some of the tricks I've learned along the way."

"I'd be happy to learn them from you," Brome said as he walked out of the recovery room with his Father.

Across the valley Rose was just making it back to the cottage she called home. She found her mother waiting for her. Aryah beckoned Rose into her room and had Rose lay down on her bed. After a very thorough examination Aryah had Rose sit up again.

Aryah had a sad look to her face. "Rose I know these last three seasons haven't been easy for you. With your condition and Martin gone and all. I'm afraid I have more bad news for you. Because you laid so long unconscious coming back from the coast and also because of the time you weren't on your recovery program some of your muscles have atrophied. What that means is that they've stopped working because of disuse."

"But my legs are getting stronger every day," Rose said.

"It's not your legs I'm talking about," Aryah said. "I don't think you'll ever be able to bear a babe. I'm so sorry."

The news hit Rose hard. In one instant her dreams of one day finding Martin and starting a family with him were dashed. Hot tears started welling up in her eyes as she felt the loss sink in. "I need to be alone I think," she said.

Wordlessly Aryah got up and left Rose alone in her room. When she left Rose cried tears of shame. A multitude of thoughts were going through her head. _Why does this keep on happening? This has to be a dream, is has to. None of this can be real. None of if it! Martin, Marshank, that summer, it can't be real! I wish it would have never happened! None of it1 I just want to wake up! Please let this just be a bad dream!_

Rose wept until she finally looked up and saw the red sky of evening outside her window. She couldn't stay in her room any longer and got up on her crutches. Slowly she got up and began the journey to her secret spot by the river under the willow trees. As she walked gust of wind picked up and blew in from behind her. A shout was clearly heard on the wind.

"Catch it! Catch it!"

Rose turned and saw a tunic flying along the ground. It had obviously gotten away from the creature that had been taking if off the line. Rose reached out with one of her crutches and caught the wayward garment. She then looked around for the owner. To her surprise it was Camilla, the mousemaid who had so often picked on her, who came running up to claim the tunic.

"Here you go," Rose said as she held out her crutch towards the other mouse.

"Oh, thank you," Camilla said. "I was afraid it was going to blow all the way to the wood line."

"Well I'm glad I could help," Rose said as she turned to leave.

"Rose wait!"

Rose turned back around to face Camilla. It was the first time she and Camilla had talked and the first time Camilla hadn't used Rose's full name. "What is it?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Camilla told her. "Joyce, Teerla, and I were horrible to you when we were growing up. You never deserved it and… well there you go."

Rose blinked it was the last thing she was expecting from the other maid. "Forgive me for asking, but what brought this on after all this time?"

Camilla scuffed her footpaw in the dirt before asking. "Well to tell you the truth it was because of the Remembrance Feast we had a few nights ago. When you sang that song about the Summer of the Warrior it made me remember something else Martin did."

"You mean get you, Teerla, and Joyce covered in dirt then put on laundry duty?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Camilla nodded. "We were very stuck up and spoiled and he was the only one willing to call us out on it. After that no one let us get away acting like spoiled brats again. It may have been a hard lesson to learn, but in hindsight I'm glad we learned it. I just wanted you to know, because it's obvious you still have deep feelings for him."

Rose was stunned. _Don't worry Rose. I promise you that as long as I'm with you, you won't have to worry about bullies like that__. _She clearly heard Martin's words in her mind. _It's not a dream_ Rose thought_. Even now you're still looking out for me Martin._ "I forgive you Camilla," was all she could say back.

"Thank you," said Camilla as she carefully stepped forward and gave Rose a hug. "I'd like us to be friends, if that's alright with you?" she said as she let go.

"I'd like that too," Rose said as a smile crept across her face. She said goodbye to Camilla and with a much lighter heart she made her way to her secret spot by the river. It was fully dark by the time she arrived and the springtime stars were sparkling in the night sky. She wasn't worried about being out in the woods by herself. Gingerly she sat down and then laid back to look up at the sky. Far above her a shooting star streaked across the heavens to the south. Closing her eyes, Rose made her wish. It was the same wish she always wished when she saw a shooting star.

_I wish to see Martin again._

The warm spring night worked its magic on Rose and she was soon fast asleep. That night she had a very pleasant dream.

She was standing on the cliffs the night before the attack on Marshank staring up into a very similar night sky. From behind her a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and held her gently. Neither she nor Martin made a sound as they stared across the cliffs watching the ocean. Suddenly a bright light flashed overhead and Rose felt Martin let go to look up and point at the star streaking across the sky.

"Look at that!" Martin said. "Let's each make a wish, Rose!"

Rose grinned and closed her eyes to make her wish. _I wish that we both survive the battle at Marshank and live happily together afterwards._

Rose woke up from her dream and looked again for the shooting star she had wished upon. Of course it was now nowhere to be seen. However she looked to where she had last see it. The meteor had been travelling to the south. She knew that was where Martin had gone. Her imagination took hold again and she pictured that somehow she had tied a message to the shooting star telling Martin that she was alive and still waiting for him in Noonvale. That she would wait for him as long as she lived. Silently Rose sent her thoughts out across the heavens along the path the star had taken, hoping beyond hope that somehow he would get her message.

* * *

Another creature saw the same shooting star that night. This one however not only saw the star streak across the sky, but saw where it landed. Running across the sand dunes of the Western Sea she found the deep hole it had made on impact. A red hot piece of metal was buried deep in the sand. The hare waited until it had cooled then carefully dug it out.

"I've never seen metal like this before," Lupin said to herself. "What a sword Lord Boar could make with star metal like this!"

The Salamandastron hare carefully put the star metal in her pack and began her long trek back to the Mountain of the Fire Lizard.

A/N; _Well now wasn't that fun? In case you're wondering I had been planning to keep Rose alive all along. I've had so much fun grinning evilly at you all when you keep asking if I'm going to tie this into "A Mask and A Song," and "Winter's Flowers." The answer now is of course yes, I will. I do have one thing to add though about the end of this chapter. It's not my idea, though I wish it was. The dream scene on the cliff is based on a picture called "Wish Upon a Star," done by cybercatmia on DeviantArt. She helped me with a project and in return she asked if I were to write in that scene. The idea that of the meteor that Rose wishes on falls to become the metal for the Sword of Martin was posted in the comment section of that picture by one, DCLeadboot._

_I also don't own the words to the song Rose sings at the wedding feast, "Beyond The Sea." However if you choose to re-read this chapter I do suggest opening a new tab or window and pulling it up on YouTube and listening along. The version I listened to basically the entire time I wrote this chapter was sung, once again, by the group Celtic Woman. They have lovely voices that always make me think of how Rose must sound._

_I'm really looking forward to the comments for this chapter._


	11. Darkest Before the Dawn

10.

Darkest Before the Dawn

The night was peaceful and warm as two figures made their way to a small clearing deep in the woods. It was a special spot for the two of them. The ripple of water running over rocks from the nearby river and a gentle breeze blowing through the willow trees were the only sounds. They both sank down to the soft grass and moss near the riverbank. As one of the couple sat down the other one laid on his back resting his head in her lap. Absentmindedly she gently stroked his headfur as they both stared up into the star strewn sky.

"Look! It's a shooting star!" he exclaimed as he pointed up.

"No it's not silly. It's just a lightning bug," she said giving his ear a playful pinch.

"I guess you're right," he said.

"Get used to it," she said with just a hint of smugness. "I usually am."

"Says who?" he asked as he looked up into her kind hazel eyes.

"Says me," she replied daring him to challenge her as she stared back into his grey eyes.

He couldn't think of anything to say in response. Instead he just enjoyed the sight of her beautiful face framed by the night sky. She noticed him staring right away.

"What is it?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Instead of answering her, he just pulled her down and kissed her. After several long and blissful moments they broke apart both grinning ear to ear at each other. He reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his paw.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now," he told her. "I lo-"

"Rose! Time to get up!"

Rose's eyes snapped open at the shout. She shut them right away when she realized that her dream had been interrupted and she was laying beneath the blankets in her bed in Noonvale. With a groan she rolled over and threw her pillow over her head. _Why did he have to wake me up right then?_ she groaned to herself.

"Come on Rosie! You need to get up." Brome's voice came from the other side of her door as he knocked on it this time.

"Go 'way!" Rose said in a sleepy voice. "'M tired!"

She heard her door open and Brome's voice. "Rose?" he said in a singsong voice. "No more sleepy time. It's wakey time."

In response Rose just reached down to where one of her spare pillows had fallen off her bed. Grabbing the pillow she hurled it in the general direction of Brome's voice. To her disappointment she heard it thump into the wall across her room rather than into her brother's face as she had been hoping for.

"Go away," she said again, her voice muffled from under the pillow. "I was having a good dream."

"Yeah? And what was so good about it?" Brome said as he swept the blanket off his sister.

The blast of cool air proved to be the shock that fully woke Rose up. She curled up as she rolled over and grabbed the pillow off of her head. Opening her eyes for the first time she swatted her brother in the leg with the pillow. "None of your business dear brother. Besides if you tell a dream it won't come true," she said as she reached back to hit Brome with the pillow again.

"You were dreaming about Martin again, weren't you?" Brome said with a sly look to his eye as he caught the pillow Rose was trying to hit him with.

Rose didn't say anything although she knew her blushing face had given her away. Instead she tried to focus on reclaiming her pillow from her brother.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose insisted as she gave her pillow one more tug.

Brome let go of the pillow as Rose tugged causing the pillow to fly back and smack Rose square in the face. Grinning at his sister's irritated expression he turned to leave her room. "If you say so. Breakfast is ready and then I'll help you to Council Lodge for your exercises today."

Rose watched him go and shut the door behind him. "Ugh!" she sighed as she flopped back down onto her mattress. While she was more than grateful for her brother's help in her recovery she was growing bored with the regimen. _Just until the next full moon, then this will all be over_, she thought.

Under Brome's care she had regained most of her mobility. Summer had come and gone twice since the Summer of the Warrior. During that time Noonvale had played host to more visitors than ever before. The feasts held in Council Lodge to commemorate the victory over Marshank had become legendary in the northlands for the good food and friendship that gathered in Noonvale. However no matter the amount of cheer that spread through the valley during those feasts, Rose couldn't help but ache inside. Every time the stories were told she felt her heart tremble because she knew that Martin thought her dead. She wished that somebeast knew where he had gone. One thing her experiences with Martin had taught her was that the lands outside Noonvale were a big place and it was very easy to disappear.

Now as winter was fast approaching she was waiting for the return of the Rambling Rosehip Players. The troupe had taken to the road again and was traveling across the land for audiences to play for. However the players always returned to Noonvale for the winter when deep drifts made travel hard at best. She was hoping that somewhere in their travels they had heard of Martin or his whereabouts.

After breakfast Rose took up the walking stick she now used to get around with. Her legs had recovered much of their old strength, however if she pushed herself to hard she would still find herself losing her stamina quickly. The walking stick mainly served as a reminder to her to use caution. She walked to Council Lodge and into her Recovery Room to begin her morning exercises with Brome.

These now consisted mainly of walking back and forth across the room holding onto a pair of metal weights. Each time she walked across the room Brome had her try to walk faster without breaking into a jog or a run. While it was very effective for re-building her leg strength, Rose found it increasingly more and more boring. However with the weather turning colder she and Brome didn't have a choice and had to remain indoors. The two mice finished their session and walked into the main room of Council Lodge. Usually the Lodge was bustling with activity as the kitchens were busy preparing the noontide meal. Today however it was different.

There seemed to be fewer helpers walking about the kitchen. Those that were making their way through the tables all had tired and worried looks to their faces.

Brome went up to where his mother was helping to organize the scene. "Mother is there something wrong?"

"We're just a little short-pawed today Brome, that's all," she said.

Rose came up to stand next to her brother. "It looks like you're more than a little short-pawed. There's less than half the number of kitchen helpers here today. What's going on? And where's Papa? He's usually here at Council Lodge by now."

Aryah could see there wouldn't be any fooling the two. She cast a worried look over her shoulder before beckoning Rose and Brome back to the Recovery Room so they could talk in private. When the door was closed behind them Aryah gave them the bad news.

"Your father came down with a fever this morning. Sadly so did many other creatures. It came on quickly and I don't know how long it will take for a beast to recover. I'm afraid we'll have a plague on our paws if many more creatures fall ill."

"What can we do?" Brome said.

Rose looked at her brother. She could see that the thought of a plague in Noonvale scared him, but he was trying hard not to let it show. Rather he had a look of determination in his eyes and a note of confidence in his voice. It was very encouraging to hear him speak that way.

"I think it would be best if we address all of Noonvale tonight at supper." Aryah told him. "They have to know what we could be facing."

"It would also be a good idea to ask them to start gathering healing herbs and medicines," Brome suggested.

Aryah nodded her head. "That's a good idea Brome."

"Let's hope that these fevers aren't all that serious," Rose said.

"Yes Rose," Aryah said. "Let's hope."

* * *

By the time winter arrived in Noonvale the fever had spread throughout the valley and beyond. Regardless of all the precautions the Noonvalers had taken it still spread. As the snows fell that winter the last of the healing herbs were expended and due to the cold new herbs would be impossible to grow again until the spring thaw. Creatures healthy one day were shaking from fever the next. If their fever did break it was days before they were strong enough to get out of bed and help their fellows. If their fever broke that is. Sadly many new graves had been dug in Noonvale for those who hadn't been able to fight off the effects of the illness.

Throughout it all Brome and Rose did their best to lead the Noonvalers. Brome had learned much of the healer's arts while tending to Rose's recovery. Still the sheer number of those who were sick was enough to tax him and those who had the strength to help aid their fellows. More often than not the only thing that could be done was to hold a damp cloth over a creature's brow in hopes it would help the fever to break.

Rose looked up from where she was bathing the brow of a young mousebabe. The tiny creature was shivering under its blankets from the fever that racked its young body. "There has to be something more we can do," she said to Brome as he was passing her.

Council Lodge had become an impromptu infirmary and it was filled with patients. "There's only one thing I know of that can help," he said. "The Flowers of Icetor."

Despite being bone weary Rose managed a laugh. "I thought both you and Mama said they were a just an old tale?"

Brome nodded. "We did, but I did a little more research. It seems that they're not just a tale, they really do exist. If only we knew where to find them because according to what I've read they don't grow around here."

"It's the middle of winter. Nothing grows around here," Rose said.

"But the flowers grow and blossom in the depths of winter," a new voice said from the entrance to Council Lodge.

Brome, Rose and everybeast that was able to, turned to see who had spoken. It was a short-eared owl that Rose recognized at once. "Emalet!" she cried as she rushed to the owl. Rose now had full use of her legs once again and was able to walk and run just as she had before the Battle of Marshank.

"Rose, it's good to see you again," Emalet said as she returned the hug Rose was giving her.

"You are most welcome to Noonvale Emalet," Brome said as he came up and bowed to the newcomer. "That is what welcome we can offer under present circumstances."

"Thank you Brome," said the owl as she let go of Rose. "Perhaps there is somewhere we can talk in private with your father?"

"You are welcome to our cottage of course, but I'm not sure if father will be able to talk much. He was one of the first to fall ill and still hasn't made much of a recovery even after his fever broke."

Rose and Brome led Emalet out of the crowded Council Lodge along the snow covered path to their cottage. They entered to find Urran Voh sitting in his arm chair resting neat the fire. Aryah was tending to her husband by offering him some broth. They were both quite surprised to see the young owl in Noonvale.

"Emalet! To what do we owe the pleasure of your company in these troubled times? Where are your parents?" Aryah asked.

"Both my mother and father were taken by this sickness as well. I did all I could for them, but…" her voice trailed off and she hung her head.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Rose said as she put an arm around the owl.

"Thank you Rose," said Emalet as she tried to recompose herself. "After they passed I started looking through their maps and charts for anything that might help. I found one map leading to some mountains to the south east of here that had the words 'healing flowers' written on it. I have it with me as you here in Noonvale know much more about healing than I do. I hope it will help."

She reached into the small pouch slung across her shoulder and pulled forth the map she was talking about. Brome rolled it out onto the table and began to look at it. Rose peered at the map as well. As Brome looked over the mountains with the inscription Emalet had spoken about, Rose looked further to the south on the map. At the very bottom of the page a path led off the parchment with the words 'To Mossflower' with an arrow pointing down the path next to it.

"Where is this?" Rose asked pointing to the path.

Emalet looked at where Rose was pointing. "Mossflower? It's a forest far to the south of here. It's said to be ruled by a Wildcat King. Why do you ask?"

Rose stood from where she had been leaning over the map. "No reason, I was just curious." _A wildcat? There's no chance Martin would go that way. Not even he could stand up to an enemy like that._

"What did you mean that the Flowers of Icetor grow in winter?" Brome asked.

"According to the notes my mother made when she made this map, the Flowers of Icetor only grows in the very high reaches of these mountains. The top crags are said to be so high that snow stays atop their peaks during every season."

"Brome we have to get those flowers," Aryah told her son. "If we don't there's no telling how bad this plague will last or how many more creatures will fall ill or worse."

"I agree mother," Brome nodded as he looked up from the map. "The trouble is that we don't have anybeast to spare to journey to these mountains. Most of the creatures here in Noonvale are still sick and those who aren't are needed elsewhere."

"I'll go," Rose said.

At this Urran Voh sat up. "No Rose, you cannot. You are needed here with your brother. And you've only just recovered full use of your legs," he said with a cough.

"I'm plenty strong enough father," Rose said.

"I'm sorry Rose but in this I agree with father," Brome told her. "I need you here to assist me."

"Besides by the time you were to travel to these mountains and return it might be too late for many of those here in Noonvale and the surrounding woodlands," Emalet told her. "I came to Noonvale not just to tell you where these Flowers could be found be to offer my assistance in retrieving them for you. I've studied these charts extensively and could fly there and back much quicker than you could walk there."

Hope shone for the first time since the fever's outbreak in the hearts Rose and her family. Finally they had a way to help the creatures of Noonvale. "We would be in your debt if you would do this for us," Brome told the owl.

"Think nothing of it. I only request a warm room to sleep in tonight and provisions for the journey so I can depart on the morrow."

"Of course, of course," said Aryah as she rushed to embrace Emalet to show her thanks. The mousewife released the owl and looked at Rose. "You don't mind sharing your room with Emalet tonight, do you Rose?"

"Not at all. You'll be more than welcome," Rose replied.

After dinner that night, which was meager by the usual standards of Noonvale fare, Rose and Emalet retired to their beds. The next morning Emalet woke early and left Noonvale at first light. A small crowd of Noonvalers watched her depart having all wished the owl well. Once the owl was lost to sight over the trees the crowd dispersed to their tasks. Brome and Rose were the last ones to watch after Emalet.

"I hope she returns quickly," Brome said to his sister.

"So do I," Rose said.

Brome turned to go back inside Council Lodge. He left Rose outside with her thoughts. _South, maybe she'll hear something about Martin. Since the Rosehip Players still haven't returned she's my only hope of finding out about him. But after all this time would Martin even still want me? How could he want to be with a barren maid? Did he love me the way I love him? I was the only maid he ever knew. Was it love or just because I was the first maid he ever really knew?_

Rose shook her head to clear it of her depressing thoughts. There were still sick creatures in Noonvale and she knew her duty to them. Taking one last look to the south she then turned around and walked back inside Council Lodge.

* * *

_Brome had better have a good reason for calling this meeting so soon after Papa's funeral_ Rose thought to herself as she joined the crowds entering Council Lodge. As she passed a tree something caught her eye. It was just some green moss growing on the southern side of the tree, but more curious was the pale flowers that were somehow growing from the tree despite the drought Noonvale was facing.

_Moss and flowers on the south side of a tree, that's odd_ Rose thought. _That's the third time I've seen that since the summer has begun._

Ten seasons had passed since the plague had ravaged the peaceful valley. After Emalet had returned with the Flowers of Icetor many of the creatures had made full recoveries. The owl had also brought the somber news that she had heard the Rambling Rosehip Players had been lost to the plague. Urran Voh though had remained quite weak ever since the fever struck him. As the seasons passed he had begun passing more and more of his responsibilities onto Brome who took up the mantle of leadership quite well.

Now new threats faced Noonvale. For several seasons creatures had been fleeing to Noonvale carrying with them tales of vermin horde. The horde was led by a black fox called Rassk the Mask. It was said this Rassk was a master of the sword and led vermin so skilled in battle they had never been defeated. Then the spring rains hadn't come and summer had started just as dry. The heat and lack of rain was choking off the streams the fed the orchards and fields of Noonvale. With so many creatures now seeking refuge in Noonvale the resources of the valley were starting to be quite heavily taxed.

The signs she had seen on the trees nagged at Rose as she found a spot in the back of the crowd near the wall. She listened as her brother stood and began speaking.

"Friends! You all know of the threat of Rassk the Mask and his Silent Slavers. Many of you came here seeking shelter simply due to the rumor of him. Even though his numbers are small, the battle skill of his band is more than anything we could ever hope to match." Several otters and squirrels murmured angrily at that statement. Before they could grow out of control Brome reasserted himself.  
"I know there are many stout hearts amongst those gathered here, but if even half the stories are true we would fall like chaff before the wind no matter how brave our hearts may be. We are creatures of peace and know not of the business of war."

"What of the old Fur and Freedom Fighters and those who threw down Badrang? Surely such a force could be raised again," called out a voice.

"Aye!" called another. "Sound the call to arms!" Shouts of approval grew in the hall. It took a long time for Brome to quiet the assembled down so he could speak again.

"My friends, I dearly wish we could call on that noble regiment again. But as those of you who have been here long know the Fur and Freedom Fighters can never be called again. For those of you who are new to Noonvale there are two reasons.  
"The first is that sadly, the Rambling Rosehip Players, who formed the core of the Fighters, all passed on to Dark Forest seasons ago during the plague that swept our valley." Many of the older residents shed a tear at the sad memory. Brome went on.

"The second and greater reason is that the true force of the Fighters was not realized until the final battle at Marshank. There was only one who was truly united that force into the army that was able to pull down the Tyrant, Martin the Warrior."

A hush went through the crowd. All assembled had grown up hearing of the legendary mouse. He who had fought to reclaim his father's sword and left in grief sworn never to return. Still a shiver of awe went up the spines of all creatures in Council Lodge that day at mention of the heroic mouse.

In the back Rose put a paw to her mouth. She hadn't believed it would be possible, in fact it was the last thing she had expected, but she knew what her brother was going to do. He was going to call on someone to seek out the Warrior. She began racking her mind for a way to help as her brother went on.

"Sadly," Brome continued, "we don't know where Martin has gone. We only know he journeyed south, alone." He then turned to Emalet. "Emalet, daughter of Boldred the Mapmaker, did your mother ever seek after Martin?"

"No," said the owl. "My mother honored Martin's request. She never followed him. His location is as lost to me as it is to you."

It was then that the signs she had been seeing came together for Rose. Her mid flashed back to the map Emalet had followed to find the Icetor Flowers and the place to the south off the edge of the parchment.

"South to Mossflower." All eyes turned to face her at the sound of her voice which while not loud was clearly heard by all.

Emalet turned to her well. "Mossflower is ruled by wildcats. Not even one so brave as Martin would be fool enough to challenge their strength."

Rose however would not be dissuaded even though she herself didn't know how she knew that Martin was in Mossflower. "He is in Mossflower," she said firmly. Then a sudden spark of inspiration gripped her and she took off the headband she had been wearing. "When you see him give him this." Rose gave Emalet the token and walked out of the crowded Council Lodge.

Emalet's eyes were wide with shock at what had just happened, but she recovered herself swiftly. "Seems I'm off on a journey to the southlands. I will return as swiftly as I am able."

Rose ran back to her room as quickly as she could. She opened her closet and reached into the back. Her paw quickly found what she was seeking. It was a short sword, only slightly longer than a dagger to her paw. Rose looked over the simple blade. It was the only thing she had of Martin's and it was very special to her. Excitement came flooding through Rose as she tucked the sword into her sash. Somehow, someway she knew that this time Martin would return to Noonvale.

Despite the heat and feelings of gloom that had pervaded Noonvale lately, Rose found her heart light as she stepped back outside. It was then that she remembered a song she had once sang as a tiny mousebabe on evening in Council Lodge. Looking up she saw Emalet begin her journey south. Rose began singing hoping the owl would take her song with her.

"Can you feel the river run?  
Waves are dancing to the sun.  
Take the tide and face the sea,  
And find a way to follow me.

"Leave the field and leave the fire,  
And find the flame of your desire.  
Set your heart on this far shore,  
And sing your dreams to me once more.

"'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear  
'Sé mo Shéasar, gile mear  
Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin  
Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear

"Now the time has come to leave,  
Keep the flame and still believe.  
Know that love will shine through darkness,  
One bright star to light the way.

"'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear  
'Sé mo Shéasar, gile mear  
Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin  
Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear

"Lift your voice and raise the sail,  
Know that love will never fail.  
Know that I will sing to you,  
Each night as I dream of you.

"'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear  
'Sé mo Shéasar, gile mear  
Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin  
Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear

"Gile mear, the wind and sun,  
The sleep is over, dream is done.  
To the west where fire sets,  
To the gile mear, the day begun.

"'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear  
'Sé mo Shéasar, gile mear  
Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin  
Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear."

Days later Rose again found herself inside Council Lodge. Regardless of how many creatures she told of her certainty of Martin's return most seemed to doubt her. She was wondering what she could do to convince everybeast in the valley as Brome was again speaking.

"My friends, you all know of the peril facing us. We know we cannot defeat this slaver and his vermin. We are creatures of peace, not trained warriors. But we can stand as ready as possible in order to prevent us from becoming additions to the line of slaves this masked fox seeks. According to latest reports the slavers are still half a season's march from our valley. This gives us time.  
"Never before has Noonvale played guest to so many fine creatures. Therefore I ask your help in these dark times. I ask you to help build a larger shelter house next to the waterfall cliff. We will use the rock face and the timber of the forest to create a place where we can all take refuge should the time come."

A cheer of approval met his words. The creatures of Noonvale all thought working on such a project was a lot better than sitting around twiddling their paws waiting for Rassk to appear. With this plan they might stand a chance. Filled with confidence at the enthusiastic greeting of his plan, Brome went on.

"You all know of our plea to Emalet to find Martin the Warrior. But it has been many days since the owl left us. I knew Martin personally and I can say for a fact he would want us to prepare ourselves as best as we are able. This we will do and try to hold our valley should he never come."

"Martin will come." Rose said in a clear voice. Once again she found that every eye had turned to face her. _Just tell them as confidently as you can,_ Rose thought to herself "Martin will come," she repeated.

With that she left the assembly and the stunned silence she had left in her wake. _I've told them all I can. I know Brome could use my help for this refuge idea of his, but some creature needs to watch for Martin and by the seasons that creature is going to be me!_

Rose went back to her room and gathered a few things, then set out of the bluffs at the southern end of the valley. She sat down next to a rock outcrop that offered protection from the weather and began her vigil. She put the hood of her cloak up to shade her eyes from the sweltering sunlight pouring through the dried trees. It wasn't long until she heard a creature coming up from the valley behind her. She wasn't surprised to see that it was Brome.

"Good afternoon," he said to her.

Normally Rose would have answered back to her brother, but she was intent on her vigil to reply

Brome though needed somebeast to talk to. When Rose looked up at him again she could plainly see the worry in his eyes. "You say you know Martin will come, you sent Emalet to Mossflower when we know that it is ruled by an evil even more powerful than the threat we face now. How can you be so sure of your claim?" There was an edge of panic in Brome's voice.

Rose gave him a look that told Brome that the belief of Martin's return was nothing he could ever doubt.

Brome fell to the ground sobbing he poured his heart out to the one next to him. "_Sniff_…I just wish I had your courage and resolve. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing keeping us all here in Noonvale. The crops are starting to die, there are more mouths to feed than we have available foodstuffs, and this slaver comes closer with each passing day." Hot tears burned the eyes of the mouse.

_Talk to him Rose. He needs you right now_ she thought to herself. Reaching across she put a comforting paw on her brother's shoulder "Aryah is right Brome. You are the right mouse to lead us during this time. You may not be one to wield a weapon and drive out evil, but you have a different courage. Not many creatures could unite so many to stay and face the dread now facing us. Most others would turn and run as soon as possible. But where would we go? Most of us know nothing of the land beyond Noonvale. The hardships of travel would be too much for so many. Here, you are right, we still have a chance.  
"You ask how I know Martin is coming, I wish I knew myself. I don't know how I know it, but he is in Mossflower and he will come. I don't know how long it will take him to reach us, or if he will get here in time, but Martin will return to Noonvale."

Brome felt his confidence return at the words of the Vigil Keeper. Wiping his eyes he got to his footpaws. He brushed off the dirt covering his robes. "Thank you my friend. Can I count on your help to build the refuge?"

Rose turned again to gaze into the woods. "I'm sorry no. I must remain here. Please allow none to join me. I prefer my own company at this time. I give you my word that if needs be I will come back down into the valley and do my part to assist. Until such a time comes, my only advice is to follow your heart and prepare as best you can. You were right when you said Martin would want us to make defensive preparations to the best of our ability. I know that as well as you."

Brome bowed to her before he departed. Rose watched him go for a little before she resumed her watch on the woods. She sat alone with her thoughts in the woods.

_Martin is coming back I just know it. But what will that mean? He could have found another maid by now. He could be wed and have young ones of his own. Is it wrong of me to hope he's never looked at any other maid but me? Does he even still remember me after all this time? What if he comes back and asks me to marry him? Marry him? He's not even here! You only knew him for two and a half weeks at best and you're thinking of if he'll marry you? But how can I tell him about my condition? His family has always been warriors. How will he react when I tell him I was too ashamed to look for him after I recovered?_

Rose shook her head to clear it of such negative thoughts. _Martin _is_ coming back. _Then a new thought came to her mind that caused her to grin. _I hope he kisses me like how he did before and how I've always dreamed he would._

The following weeks were long ones for Rose. True to her word she kept her vigil in the southern woods. She only came to Noonvale in the morning for food and drink for the day which she would take back to her small campsite. Even still she watched the progress of the Refuge and couldn't help but be impressed with the way Brome was organizing the construction. She even heard that the Noonvalers had taken to calling her the 'Vigil Keeper' one morning. She smiled at the young mouse who had told her of her new title as she walked back to the southern bluffs.

With each passing day her worries and excitement became greater and greater. She was also frightened about the tales of Rassk that she had heard. She clearly remembered how Martin had once described what it had been like to be a slave and the thought of spending the rest of her life in chains worried her just as it did everybeast in Noonvale. Yet she also knew that everyday meant that Martin must somehow be closer to returning. She went to sleep every night hoping she would wake up to him smiling down at her, carrying his father's sword then sweeping her into his arms. She spent every day wondering when she would see the Warrior Mouse proudly marching through the trees to once more defend the freedom of the peaceful woodlanders of the Northlands.

Mid-summer approached and the drought still hadn't broken. The trees and shrubs of the Northern forests were turning brown for lack of water. As the sun set one evening Rose suddenly thought she heard a rumble. Looking to the north she thought she saw the shadows of thunderclouds rolling in. Watching and listening carefully she was rewarded with the sight of the storm clouds beginning to gather just as the sun set. Then a new noise reached Rose's ears and it wasn't thunder.

_Wham! Boom! Wham! Boom! Wham! Boom! Wham! Boom!_

It was the early warning alarms that Brome had told her about. The Silent Slavers had been spotted. Dread filled her. She knew it wouldn't take long for the creatures of Noonvale to reach the Refuge. She found herself torn.

_Stay here and continue to wait for Martin or go help Brome?_ Rose took one more look through the forest before she made up her mind. _I promised Brome I'd help him._

She kicked dirt on the campfire she had lit leaving only glowing coals behind. Turning north she began running for Noonvale to help her brother. She reached the bluff tops just as the storm clouds she had seen were settling over the valley.

It made for a very chilling sight as lightning began to crack through the night. As each bolt lit the sky she saw the line of Silent Slavers draw ever closer to the Refuge. Rose pounded down the slope towards the Refuge. She arrived just before the slavers did.

"Take your vermin and leave here slaver!" she shouted at them. Rose found herself trembling as she saw the black fox cock his head at her and signal two of his vermin to attack.

Though she had never wielded a sword in her life Rose pulled out the short sword that had once belonged to Martin and deflected the spears thrust at her. She saw her opening and flashed the small blade to the left and right. The suddenness of her attack surprised the two rats and they fell slain by her small sword.

_That was pure luck!_ Rose thought. Then she didn't have time for any thoughts but fear. Rassk the Mask drew his sword with a flourish and attacked himself. Rose saw the slice coming in from the right and barely was able to deflect the blow with her own sword. It was followed up closely by an overhead chop and a thrust towards her left side. Rose felt herself being forced backwards as she tried to defend herself. The before she knew it the small sword was sent flying from her paw. Rassk hadn't even seemed to move his blade. Rose followed the path of the blade and in so doing took her eyes off Rassk. As she watched her sword fly off into the night a hot wind began to blow. Then the air was driven from her lungs as Rassk kicked her in the midriff. She fell against the wall of the Refuge trying to draw breath. Rose looked up to see Rassk swinging his arm back for the final blow.

Turning her head she closed her eyes. _MARTIN! WHERE ARE YOU?! _was the only thought going though her mind as she heard the wind whistling as Rassk's sword fell.

_Sswish! Zzzzthpth! Thunk! Clang!_

Rassk's blade had been stopped. From seemingly out of nowhere another sword had blocked the slash and buried itself point first into the wall of the Refuge. Rose started at the sword in wonder. Keen as a mid-winter icicle, a single fuller ran the length of the blade to the scrolling silver hilt. Bound in black leather the sword was unadorned save for a ruby red pommel stone.

A/N: _Wow! I never thought I'd ever get to use this old cliffhanger again. I'll be honest it's one of my personal favorite scenes from my Redwall writings. I've wanted to get to this part since I first started writing this story so I'm quite glad we're here. I hope you liked it and of course I look forward to your comments._

_Oh, one last thing. The opening dream scene at the start of this chapter was taken from yet another picture, called "Stargazing," from the wonderfully talented cybercatmia from DeviantArt. Though this time it was written into this story as a surprise for her._


	12. Return of the Warrior

11.

Return of the Warrior

Rose could only stare in shock at the marvelous blade sticking out of the wall of the Refuge. She had never seen anything like that sword. She caught her breath, but could only sit on the ground transfixed by the blade that had saved her life. Her heart began beating fast as she stared at the sword. She didn't hear the sounds of the footpaws that came rushing from out of the nearby woods. Almost quicker than her eyes could follow a new creature dashed out in front of her.

It was a mouse in armor. From head to toe he was garbed in plates of shining steel. As he ran up he swung his left arm in an arc and bashed the rim of his shield straight into the facemask of Rassk. The force of the impact caused the fox to stagger backwards a full twenty paces. In the same movement the warrior turned in a circle and claimed the sword from the wall of the Refuge. He took a few steps forward placing himself between Rose and Rassk.

Once more Rose sat transfixed as she stared at her rescuer. He made a very heroic sight. A red cape billowed and snapped in the wind. She couldn't see his face since the visor on his helmet was lowered, but she could see the insignia on his shield. A large stylized,"M." However it was what was on the warrior's right arm that drew her gaze.

"That's my sash!" she whispered to herself. A new feeling flooded through her to overwhelm her shock, pride. "Martin!" she whispered again.

Rose was just about to rise to call out to him when sheets of lightning flashed down.

_CRAAAACK!! BOOM!!_

Rose threw her paws to her eyes to shield them from the white hot flashes of light. When she opened them her view of the Warrior was obstructed by a wall of fire. The bone dry grasses had caught easily and were sending up huge sheets of flame and smoke. She could only sit where she was on the ground and stare into the flames. Then a new shout echoed through Noonvale.

"Redwaaaaaallll!!"

Turning her head to the north she saw a crew of well build otters engaging the rest of the Silent Slavers. Rose didn't know if she could take anymore shock or surprises that night. As the otters fought the Slavers, Rose looked up and saw arrows flying from the upper reaches of the Refuge. Noonvalers were fighting back too. It seemed the fighting spirit of the Warrior had finally emboldened the Noonvalers to find their courage.

As arrows flew by overhead Rose turned back to the fire raging in the middle of Noonvale. Over the snap of the flames she thought she heard the sounds of metal ringing on metal. A gust of wind then blew a new noise to her ears over the roar of the fire.

"Stand, and face a true warrior vermin. I am Martin, the Warrior of Redwall. Remember that name in the time you have left before my sword sends you to Hellgates."

"It is him," Rose said to herself. "He really did come back."

The flurry of steel ringing on steel increased from behind the wall of flames. More arrows from the Refuge flew through the smoke to find their targets. And still through it all Rose found herself rooted to her spot. She grasped her paws together in nervousness and worry. It was then that she heard the shout from the otter crew fighting the Slavers.

"Hold your fire! That's the last of 'em! Hold your fire!"

Tearing her eyes from the fire she saw the bodies of the Silent Slavers. The otter crew and Refuge Defenders had won. As she watched one of the otters came running towards the Refuge. She heard the rumble of the entrance stone being moved out of the way and saw her brother emerge from the Refuge.

"Sir!" shouted the otter. "We need help sir. The Slavers are all dead, but the slaves themselves and several of our otter crew are in bad shape. Please sir as many as you can, send them behind that big building on the other side of the clearing!"

Brome turned back to the Refuge tunnel. "All beasts to the far side of Council Lodge! Bring any food, drink, and healing herbs with you! Hurry!"

The Noonvalers rushed to assist their rescuers. The kind woodlanders made straight for the injured otters and the slaves which were being freed by two other mice. Finally Rose made her legs work and got up. Taking short steps she began walking to where Brome was talking to some of the newcomers. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but from the look on Brome's face she guessed he had just been told what she already knew. The mouse in armor was none other than Martin the Warrior himself.

Rose began walking to join her brother when a flash of movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Through a gap in the flames and smoke the Warrior's sword went spinning upward.

_CRAAACK!! BOOM!!_

Just as suddenly as it appeared lightning flashed again and struck the spinning sword. Faster than any eye could follow the sword flew back down behind the wall of fire. Rose shook her head to clear her vision of the spots the lightning had caused. When she looked up again she felt something new on her paw. Looking down she saw the small patch of wetness the raindrop had left. As she stared at her paw more and more raindrops began falling. Rose closed her eyes, looked up, smiled, and spread her paws wide. A huge sense of relief flooded though her. Martin's return had broken the dual curses of Rassk's slavers and the drought that had plagued the valley. She stood there letting the rain fall on her until she heard another shout echo in the night.

"Look mates! It's Martin! He's won! C'mon, first one to peg him with a mud ball gets extra breakfast!"

Rose opened her eyes to see one of the new mice rushing forward in the direction of the fire. However the fire had gone out. The rain extinguishing the flames to send up clouds of steam. Emerging from the steam was the armored Warrior. Rose was about to run to hurl herself at Martin when she saw him collapse.

_No! Not now! He can't fall like this!_ Rose's paws went to her mouth and once again her footpaws wouldn't work as she was rooted to her spot as fear took hold of her. The mouse rushing toward Martin however wasn't so immobilized.

"Columbine! Martin's down! Come quickly!"

As the first mouse ran to where Martin lay in the growing mud a female mouse rushed forward to start tending to Martin. "Where is he hurt Gonff?" she asked.

Instead of answering her first mouse only started to burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahahahaha! I don't know how he does it. There's not a scratch on him! I think he's just fallen asleep! Never could stay awake after a battle this one! Hahahahahahaha!"

The female mouse swatted the male mouse as she chided him. "Can't stay awake after a battle my eye you cake thieving rascal! Last time it was because of the terrible wounds that horrible wildcat gave him. This time it's just sheer exhaustion. Thank the fates he's in no real danger."

Relief again flooded through Rose as she again began making her way to where Martin was laying. She put up her hood again to block the rainwater from flowing into her eyes. The creatures tending him were obviously friends of his judging by the way they gently took Martin's armor off him.

_Martin fought a wildcat and won?_ Rose's thought was echoed out loud by her brother who had also knelt next to Martin.

"That he did sir. Nearly killed him too. We were all so worried about him. Is there any place we can get him out of this rain?" By this time Rose had come close to where Martin was surrounded by his friends.

"I know a place," said Rose as she stooped to retrieve the sash that had been tied around Martin's arm. "Pick him up and follow me."

One of the otters gently scooped up Martin as the female mouse removed the last greave from Martin's leg. "Lead on," he said.

Rose nodded and led the otter carrying Martin to the path on the north side of Noonvale that led to her secret glade beside the river. Her paws were trembling every step of the way. Rose didn't know what she would say or do when Martin woke up. She didn't know what he would say or do. Soon she and the otter reached the spot.

"Lay him down there. I will make sure he fully recovers. Please let none disturb us."

The otter set Martin down and gave a slight bow. As he left Rose tied her sash back in its proper place on Martin's arm. A maiden's colors for her champion warrior. Sitting back on her knees Rose looked at the prone form of Martin lying in front of her. He looked exactly like how she remembered. His features were just as strong even if his face looked more mature than how she remembered. Rose couldn't take it anymore. She flung herself on him and held his sleeping form tight. Tears of joy and relief seeped out of her eyes. After seasons of waiting, not knowing where he was or if he was even still alive, she was once again holding the mouse who commanded her heart. As she held him she found the old sense of peace she had known with Martin come flooding back to her. It didn't matter that he was asleep, she once again felt safe and secure in his presence. Rose fell asleep next to Martin that night happier than she had been since their last night together on the cliffs.

The next morning Rose woke up. _A dream,_ she thought. _It had to have been a dream._ But then she opened her eyes and saw the form of Martin next to her still asleep. It wasn't a dream. A grin bloomed on Rose's face as she closed her eyes again. She laid one arm and her head on Martin's chest and listened quite peacefully to his steady breathing and strong heartbeat. However she knew she still had work to do. She had promised the otter she would take care of him, but she hadn't brought any medical supplies. Rose opened her eyes and sat up as she put up the hood of her travel dress again. She bent over to give Martin a kiss on the cheek before she whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Martin, I'll be right back."

Rose got up and walked back to Noonvale under the gentle rain that was bringing new life back to the land. Soon she came in sight of the valley and witnesses a surprising sight. The young creatures of Noonvale were rejoicing in the rain and were splattering each other with mud balls. Even more surprising was the adult mouse who was throwing just as much mud as any of the young creatures. Under the slime covering him Rose recognized the mouse as one of the mice who had knelt next to Martin the previous night. Looking around, Rose saw Brome talking to the other newcomers under the porch of Council Lodge. Walking quickly and quietly towards them Rose soon heard their conversation.

"I still can't believe Martin was able to fight a wildcat and win," Brome said.

"We couldn't either," the female mouse was saying. "But he did without any thought of fear."

"That has always been one of Martin's greatest strengths," Rose said as she walked under the porch and lowered her hood.

Brome stood and looked at his sister. "Rose! I'm glad you're here. How is Martin?"

"Resting for now, though I think that unless he rests his eyes today and tonight he might have trouble with his vision. The same goes for his hearing too. All that lightning and thunder couldn't have been good."

"I agree," Brome said. "Take what you need from the medicine supplies." It was then that Brome remembered his manners. "My apologies," he said to the newcomers. "Allow me to introduce my sister Rose." Brome then turned to Rose. "Rose, this is Columbine and Skipper. Both of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower," he said as he indicated the mouse and otter.

Rose smiled at them. "A pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise," Columbine said with a smile. "And that overgrown mud ball out there is my husband Gonff. Would you like to meet him?"

Rose liked Columbine at once. The pretty mousewife had an easy smile and friendly manner. Rose returned Columbine's smile. "I'd be delighted to meet Martin's new friends."

"Gonff!" Columbine shouted out. "Come over here please!"

"Can't do it m'dear!" Gonff called back. "My forces are on the verge of winning. Can't abandon me new mateys now can I?"

"If you don't come over here right now I won't ever let you steal another pie!"

Gonff dropped the blob of mud he was about to throw and walked over to the Council Lodge porch. Even though he was covered in mud from head to toe he managed to stride towards them with an almost regal air about him.

Rose had to giggle at the sight. Columbine noticed right away. "In case you're wondering, yes my Gonff always acts like that."

"Of course I always act like that milady," Gonff said with a wink at his wife. He stopped in front of Rose and took her paw in his that he had somehow wiped clean of mud. "My lady Rose allow me to introduce myself formally. Gonff the Prince of Mousethieves, Pathfinders, Leaf-puzzle solvers, Crab Dancers, Pie Stealers, and Mud Throwers at your service," he said as he kissed the back of Rose's paw.

"Mud Throwers? When did you get the Mud Throwers title matey?" Skipper asked Gonff.

"Just now," Gonff said in a highly superior sort of way.

Rose knew she was in good company with Martin's new friends. She gave a curtsey as she replied back to Gonff. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Rose."

The twinkle in Gonff's eye sparkled. "Ah so you're the one who stole our Martin's heart."

Rose didn't reply because she just turned her head as she felt her face flame. Fortunately Columbine came to her rescue. "Enough of that you rascal. Martin doesn't even know she's alive."

"I know, which is why I'm so eager to get back to him so I can be there when he wakes up." Rose said eagerly.

"Well just you wait till he wakes up. He'll probably put on his stoic warrior face and be one tough nut to pry open about his sordid past," Gonff said dramatically.

"Could I have a word with you before you go back to tend to Martin, Rose?" Columbine asked while giving her husband an annoyed look.

"Of course," Rose said. "I need to gather some supplies from inside Council Lodge. You'd be welcome to join me."

Together the two mice made their way inside to the Recovery Room where some medical supplies were kept. "I suppose none of you were expecting to find me alive when you arrived here in Noonvale?" Rose asked Columbine.

"You'd be right," Columbine replied. "To tell you the truth we were surprised just to hear about you at all. Martin never talked about you or Noonvale before Emalet found him."

Rose nodded. "I expected that. We were told Martin would never talk to anybeast of Noonvale when he left."

"He didn't either. He just told us that he defended his father's cave from searats until felt his father would never return. Then left for the southlands until he arrived in Mossflower. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Martin didn't find another maid to be with did he?" Rose asked with some concern in her voice.

Columbine shook her head. "No, he's never looked at any other maid in more than a friendly way. I always wondered about that until he told me about you. But what I wanted to say was that when Emalet found him, it really shook him up. I had to pry to get him to talk about you. He was still carrying around a lot of guilt. I think he still might be too."

"He thinks it's his fault I was hurt at Marshank?"

"Yes, it was the only time I've seen him cry. When he talked about how he felt you family and the rest of Noonvale must hate him. He was adamant that he wouldn't return here to Noonvale."

"What did you say to get him to come back?" Rose asked in a quiet voice.

"Forgive me if I misrepresented you, but I told him a lot of good had come from your sacrifice. That just as he would lay down his life for his friends, so would you. How he wouldn't have come to Mossflower and set us free from the tyranny of Kotir if he had stayed where he was. I also told him it wasn't his fault."

"How did he take it?"

"It seemed like he came to terms with what happened. But just the same it might be a good idea to make sure he is completely over any feelings of guilt before you let him know you're alive."

"Why?"

"Well I'm sure that when you finally tell Martin you're alive I don't think you'd want him to have any lingering feelings of regret would you?"

Rose shook her head. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea. You're very smart for saying all this. Thank you."

Columbine smiled at Rose. "My pleasure. Martin is one of the best mice I've ever known. Gonff, Skipper, myself, and everyone else in Redwall only want to see him happy. But I'll warn you if he digs in it'll be hard to get him to open up to anybeast. Martin can..."

"Be too stubborn for his own good at times?" Rose finished with a smirk.

Columbine's grin grew wider. "You do know Martin don't you?"

"I hope so," Rose said. "But I need to get going. It'll be early evening by the time I get back to him and he might wake up."

"Of course. And don't worry about anyone bothering you. Gonff, Skipper, and your brother have all promised to hold back anybeast so Martin can recover in peace. And I'm sure you'd like to be alone with him for a little while too, yes?" Columbine said with a knowing grin.

"It would be nice," said Rose with her own grin.

After putting her medical supplies in a small carrying case Rose made her way back to the willow glade where Martin was resting. He was still asleep when Rose arrived. As gently as she could she tied a blindfold around his eyes. The heat from the lightning and fire had also singed Martin's fur in some places. She rubbed in some soothing ointment so he could rest easier. After she had tended to him she kneeled by his head and gently began stroking his headfur. She turned to put the ointment jar back in the case when she finally heard Martin stir.

"Hmmm, where am I?" he said as he tried to sit up.

Rose took a deep breath to control herself. More than anything she wanted to tell Martin she was alive and hurl herself into his arms. But she trusted Columbine's advice.

"Lie back and relax," she said as she gently pushed him back down. Your friends are unhurt, Noonvale is once again secure, and you need your rest."

"What happened? Why can't I see?"

"Your eyes took a bad shock with all the lightning that struck around you. Your vision should be fine, but for now your eyes need to rest. Likewise the thunder caused no permanent damage, but I would wager your hearing is none to good right now."

"You would be right. Who are you?"

_It's me Martin, it's Rose _she thought to herself. It was a strain to hold herself back. "I am the one you first saved by throwing your sword before you to deflect the fox's blade. You saved my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome, but I meant what is your name?"

"Lately the Noonvalers have taken to calling me the Vigil Keeper."

"Vigil Keeper? What were you waiting for?"

"For you, Martin son of Luke." _I've always been waiting for you. _"It was I that told Brome to send Emalet to find you. Once the threat of Rassk was made clear to us I knew that you would be the only one who could save our valley. You saved us all so long ago, I knew you would again."

Rose looked at the blindfold and saw a wet spot had appeared in the cloth. "I didn't save everyone that summer."

_Columbine was wrong, he still feels guilty about me. _"What do you mean?"

"Forget it," he said as he rolled over on his side to face away from her.

"Do you speak of all those who died at Marshank, Martin, or just one in particular?" _Is it selfish to ask him if he feels guilty about me like this? I don't know but I have to know._

"I regret the loss of all those who have followed me into battle and fallen. None of those good beasts should have had to die. I was the one who led them all, I was the one they were looking to, to protect them, and I was the one who failed them!" The pain in Martin's voice was clear to Rose.

_I should have known he would look out for everybeast that's followed him into battle, not just me. How do I tell him he never failed any of us that he doesn't need to hold onto that burden anymore? He always calmed down when I talked kindly to him. Let's hope it still works. _Rose took another deep breath and spoke in the kindest tone of voice she had. "Martin, would you die for your friends?"

Martin seemed to stiffen as if in surprise at the question. "Aye. If it meant they would live a peaceful life I would gladly trade my life for that to happen."

"And do you think that those who have fallen around you felt any different?" Martin didn't respond to that, he just lay on his side facing away from Rose. _Close, but not close enough. I think I need to try something else. _"Columbine told me that she was the first to hear of your time at Marshank."

"When did you talk to Columbine?"

Despite herself Rose couldn't help but laugh a little. _What? You think I wouldn't want to meet your new friends? Still a silly warrior. _"You've been asleep all day long Warrior. I've had time to meet your new friends. Columbine said that it seemed like you had come to terms with what happened at that place."

Martin finally rolled back onto his back. "I thought I had. But as I came closer and closer to this place the memory of all those I had left came back. The shame I had felt when I abandoned all my friends here came back to me as well on the march from Redwall."

_Still stubborn too. _"You have nothing to be ashamed of Martin. Nobeast in Noonvale ever thought less of you for leaving as you did. While I'm sure we all would have wanted you to stay with us, it seemed we all knew why you had left."

"I can think of one who wouldn't have wanted to see me. And now he's gone and I can't even apologize to him."

_Him? Who's he talking about now? _"Who do you speak of?"

"Urran Voh. I'll never be able to say I'm sorry for what happened to…" but Martin's voice trailed off. "He never fully approved of me. I don't know if it was because I was and still am a warrior or because of …" again Martin's voice trailed off before he could finish.

_Martin! It's alright to talk about me. You don't have to hide me away in your heart anymore. _"Urran Voh was doing as all fathers do Martin. Trying to protect his little girl. He only feared what all parents fear, their children growing up and no longer needing them. True you were everything Urran wasn't and feared, a young, good looking, passionate, decisive, Mouse Warrior who had stolen his daughter's heart. He on the other paw was starting toward his middle seasons, was unsure as to where his children were that summer, was wracked with doubts about Rose and Brome's choices, and as all parents do worried constantly about them. I do think that when you were here he had a grudging respect for you, and as the seasons went on after your departure it developed into a healthy admiration."

"You know an awful lot about that family." Martin half-sat up resting on his forearms.

_Because I'm part of that family. Because I'm still alive. _"Let's just say the family of Urran Voh and I have been very close over the seasons."

"Regardless, I don't see why Urran Voh would admire the one who sent his daughter to her death."

_I can't take it anymore! I have to tell him! "_Martin, you didn't send Rose to her…"

But before she could tell him Martin interrupted her and it seemed like his self control finally snapped. "I know!" He sat bolt upright and started screaming. "It wasn't me! It was Badrang, I've told myself that countless times. I almost believed it when Columbine said it back at Redwall. It doesn't change the fact that she would still be alive today if I had asked her to not attack the fortress. I swore to protect her, she died and I failed! I swore to uphold the code of the warrior; I killed Badrang out of hate, I failed! I swore to never desert my friends; I ran from them, I failed! I didn't even have the courage to face her father after her death, and I ran like a coward. All I have ever known of this place is failure and loss!  
"Even now I don't think I can bring myself to set paw in that valley. As soon as I'm rested I have a token of my own to leave, then I will return to Redwall and never leave that place again." The blindfold was, by now, soaked with the tears of shame flowing from the closed eyelids.

Rose kneeled next to the sobbing Martin dumbfounded. His outburst had completely shocked her. She had never thought to see Martin like this. She had no idea what to say to him. _He can't leave! Not now! Not after all this time! I have to know, it's now or never!_

"Did you love her?" Rose held her breath as the question left her lips. It was the question that had run through her mind more than any other. She pressed her paws to her mouth as she waited for his answer.

"She was everything to me. For those two and a half weeks I saw myself in a future without having to carry my sword. I saw us having a family. I had even thought of the perfect place in Noonvale to build our house. I loved her from the moment I saw her."

Rose let out her breath with a shudder. _He does love me!_ "Even now after all this time?"

Martin nodded. "Even now. There has never been any other. She set me free from captivity in Marshank to lock me in chains even more tightly than those ever could have been. I don't know if she even knew."

Rose couldn't help the tears from her eyes. She didn't know what to feel but she had to reassure him somehow. "She knew Martin. She always did."

With those words a change seemed to come over Martin. His face seemed lighter. His breathing became easier. His tears stopped soaking into the blindfold. He looked much more like the young mouse Rose had lost her heart to as he climbed out of an escape tunnel on the far eastern shore. She could tell he had finally let go of his guilt. Then she also realized he had fallen back asleep. Rose dropped next to him again.

"I love you Martin. I always have," she said over and over again with her face buried in his neckfur. Soon sleep also claimed Rose as the gentle rain continued to fall.

The next morning Rose woke up to see the rain had stopped falling. Seeing that Martin was still asleep she looked through the canopy of willow leaves that had protected them from the rain. The sun was just over the horizon causing a rainbow to fill the sky. She got up and stepped quietly to the river bank. _This couldn't be a more perfect morning for Martin to wake up and see me. _

A grin broke over Rose's face. Turning to face the river she began to sing.

"You will find me in Noonvale on the side of a hill,  
When the summer is peaceful and high,  
There where streamlets meander the valley is still.  
'Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky,  
Look for me at dawning when the earth is asleep.  
Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day,  
'Neath the rowan and alder a Vigil I'll Keep,  
Every moment that you are away  
The old earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly.  
All the flowers and leaves born to wane.  
Hear my song o'er the lea like the wind soft and lowly…"

Rose didn't hear the sounds of Martin getting up until she heard his voice join the last line of her song.

"Oh please come back to Noonvale again."

There he was, standing a short way from her. His eyes burned with the same fire she remembered so well, even if it was tempered by pure shock at seeing her.

Only one word escaped his mouth. "Rose?"

"Martin!" Rose shouted out his name and ran to him, hurling herself into his arms. She started talked very rapidly in her excitement "I knew you would come, I just knew it. Then after everything you said last night, and what your friends have told me you've gone through, I can't believe that you…mmmph!"

Rose couldn't talk anymore since Martin had leaned his head down and kissed her. Rose couldn't remember a time she had felt as happy, exited, or nervous as at that moment. As he continued to kiss her, her nerves left and she was only caught up in the feel of the Warrior next to her. The muscled arms that held her, the broad back where she could feel several new scars under his fur, the scent of smoke that still hung on him from his duel all came rushing to her as they kissed. Her heart skipped several beats and time stood still during that enchanted moment.

Finally it was only the need for air that caused the two to break apart. Still holding her tight to him, Martin started stroking Rose's soft headfur. The long seasons of pain and angst were finally and completely gone from the Warrior. All that mattered was the mousemaid in his arms and the wonderful sense of happiness than now flooded through him.

Rose's voice was again muffled, but this time it was because she had buried her face into the fur at Martin's neck. "Wow! I have dreamed for so long for that kiss to happen."

Martin couldn't help but grin. "How was it?"

Rose looked up at him then. "You were and still are better than any dream my brave Warrior." She then laid her head down on Martin's shoulder again as he still had not let her go. Not that she wanted him to let her go anyway.

"Was that you last night? The Vigil Keeper?" Martin asked. Rose only nodded. "Then how come you didn't tell me then it was you?"

Rose looked up at him with a teasing expression. "And ruin this perfect morning?"

Martin laughed. "You mean to tell me that you knew I would wake with the dawn to your singing, with a perfect rainbow overhead and I would just take you in my arms and kiss you breathless?"

Rose flicked his ear playfully. "Well maybe not the rainbow, but I was pretty sure about the rest. Especially after you confessed your undying love last night." Martin felt his face flame at the memory. Rose laughed at him again. "Even after all this time you're still adorable when you're embarrassed."

Overhead the rain had stopped and the sun was breaking through the treetops causing golden rays of light to shine down on the river. Martin saw where one of the beams was shining. Reaching down he swept Rose off her paws and ran to the river. "Adorable when embarrassed am I? Let's see how embarrassed you'll be when you come home to Noonvale soaking wet!" With a laugh and a leap he jumped into the river carrying a squealing Rose with him.

They were both laughing uproariously when they surfaced. The next gleeful hour was spent splashing each other like Abbey Dibbuns in the pond shallows. Rose dunked Martin one last time before allowing him to help her back onto the bank. They sat down with Martin's back against an old tree trunk and Rose sitting comfortably in his lap, his arms around her waist. The morning sun was shining bright and clear as its rays dried the river water from them.

Rose pawed the scarf tied to Martin's arm. "I see you got my token."

"So it was you who sent it. I thought it was Brome's way of ensuring I came back here."

Rose looked up at Martin with delight in her hazel eyes. "I figured you would need your maidens colors when you would fight your battle. I was so proud to see you wearing this that night."

"Your scarf definitely reminded me of the reason why I'm a warrior. To protect all good beasts I meet. To stand up against bullies who would harm them. And to…mmm!" It was Martin's turn to be cut off mid-sentence as Rose kissed him this time. Rose was grinning when they broke apart. She could tell that she had just caused Martin's head to spin out of control in joy with her affections. "What was that for if I may ask?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him in mock–astonishment. "You need a reason for me to kiss you?"

Martin laughed and ruffled her head fur. "Never."

Rose laughed at the tickling sensation. "If you must know it was mainly because I've dreaming of kissing you for I can't count how many seasons now, and because you ramble a bit when you act the part of the brave Warrior Mouse."

"Is that what I was doing last night? Rambling as I played the brave Mouse Warrior?" Martin had a concerned look to his face as he asked the question.

Rose snuggled closer next to him when she answered. "Yes in a way. Columbine suggested that before I let you know I was still alive I make sure that you were completely healed from your fight and from your guilt. She told me what you had told her when Emalet found you. Gonff warned me it might take a bit of prying to get you to come out of your shell. It seems you've become a bit of tough nut to crack since you've been away. But I knew I could get you to talk. I always could."

Martin hugged her tighter as he responded. "That you could. And thank you so much for that last night. I was finally able to let go of everything, but really only right before I fell back asleep when you said you knew I loved you."

Rose's eyes brimmed with joyful tears at the recollection of that discovery. "You are so very welcome. I must admit, Martin that getting you to confess that was what I was after. I didn't know if what you felt towards me that summer was just because I was the first maid you had ever really met, or because of all the many adventures we had gone through, or if it was true love. I spent the rest of that night holding you and telling you over and over that I loved you too."

Martin smiled at the recollection. "I know. I had a dream all night long of your face saying just that. It was the most peaceful night I had known since that night you slept next to me on the cliffs."

Rose gave Martin another kiss at that. "What a sweet thing to say." The two mice sat in silence for a long while. Rose was on the verge of falling asleep when Martin spoke up again.

"Rose?" Martin waited until she looked up at him.

"Yes?"

For the first time since he had seen her on the riverbank Martin's face was somewhat grave. "How is it that you're alive? While I am somewhere quite beyond overjoyed that it's true, I did see what happened to you at Marshank, and then later Rowanoak, Grumm, and Pallum all said you were…well…"

"Dead?" Rose finished. Martin could only nod.

Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her grin was gone from her face. "I don't remember very much of anything after I jumped on that horrible stoat. I do remember I tried to beat him with my sling, but you remember it was never very large and, well, neither am I. I woke up back here at Noonvale with a blanket draped over me. When I walked out of my room and saw my parents they were quite shocked. They believed Brome when he had told them I was dead. I guess he hadn't learned how to check a pulse properly, or my heart wasn't beating all that fast, or something. Mother could never quite explain it properly.  
"Needless to say I was still quite weak. Except for walking out of my room that day it was very hard for me to get around. After he learned a bit more about healing, Brome told me that due to where my head had hit the wall in Marshank, I wouldn't be able to walk properly for a long time. He looked through every book and scroll on healing in Noonvale to find a healing and recovery regimen that would enable me to move properly again. By the time that was settled Rowanoak had come back from Polleekin's tree house without you.  
"I so desperately wanted to travel south right then to find you. It was almost unbearable being apart from you. But Mother, Father, and Brome were right. I was in no position to travel anywhere and no one knew where you had gone. It took many long seasons before I was able to walk and run like I had used to. By the time that happened creatures were just starting to flee here because of Rassk. I couldn't leave to find you when there were so many to help.  
"After Father died it was too late to leave. I might be one of the few Noonvalers to have ever set foot outside the valley, but only to the Eastern Sea and of course where we had traveled after escaping Marshank. I somehow knew you would never want to return to that dreary place.  
"Then when Brome called the meeting to say that we would send for you, I still can't explain it, but I just somehow knew you were alive in Mossflower. So that's where I sent Emalet."

Martin squeezed Rose tighter as she finished her tale. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you Rose. I should have been."

Rose opened her eyes again and looked up at Martin. "You were with me Martin. The whole time. You were always in my heart."

Martin could only hug her close at her kind words. Realizing that her body weight was slowly cutting off the circulation to his legs, Martin stood up pulling Rose with him. "Well that's all in the past. I don't think we should talk about it again."

Rose's smile had returned as she walked paw in paw with Martin back to the tree where he had recovered from his duel. "I agree." She gestured to the few empty medicine bottles that were still on the ground. "Here, let's get this cleaned up and head back to Noonvale. I'm sure all your friends and all of Noonvale for that matter can't wait to see you."

Martin made a fine show of acting like it was the biggest and most dreary chore he had ever done. "Oh I suppose. But do I have to? They're all big and mean, and won't like me."

Rose laughed as she treated him like a naughty Dibbun. "Yes you do young mouse. Now hurry up or you get no dessert after supper."

Shortly thereafter Martin had packed all the healing supplies in a well-organized carrying case. Paw in paw with Rose, the two mice walked the newly damp trail back to Noonvale.

Rose had a question of her own for the Warrior. "Martin, last night you said you were going to leave a token of your own here in Noonvale. What is it?"

"Token? I don't know what you're talking about." Martin said with a grin.

"Martin the Warrior you know full well what I'm talking about. Now out with it. I told you my secret, you owe me one."

"All in due course Laterose," said Martin using her full title.

Rose gave an exasperated sigh. "Ugh! Martin! You know I only use my full name for very formal occasions." Martin only smiled back at her as they hiked back to the secret valley of Noonvale.

A/N; _I'm not going to say this is the end of this story but we have come to the end of "The Blossom." The reason being is that I've already written the rest of Rose and Martin's biography's in the remaining part of "A Mask and A Song," and "Winter's Flowers." My purpose for writing this story was to get Rose's biography and her perspective when it was mainly Martin's point of view._

_So thank you for reading this. It's been a lot of fun to write this and write about Martin and Rose again. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. _

_Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat_


End file.
